Saige
by BlueGem22
Summary: A strange demon sudden appears out from the Bone Eater's Well with her own mission. One the way, she ran into Inuyasha and the gangs. Can they help her with mission and what is her secret that she's hiding?
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha: Saige

Pairing: Sesshomaru/Rin, and Inuyasha/Kagome  
Summary: A strange demon sudden appears out from the Bone Eater's Well with her own mission. One the way, she ran into Inuyasha and the gangs. Can they help her with mission and what is her secret that she's hiding?

**Chapter One**

Three people were running in the forest fast panting toward the Bone Eater's Well "C'mon they're right behind us!" said a woman carrying a bow in her hand with the arrows on her back.

A young woman was running fast with a kappa demon on her back. She was twelve year old wearing a head band on her forehead, black hair, and was carrying a sword on her waist belt.

They made it to the Bone Eater's well when a bunch of demon came toward them from the sky

"GO SAIGE! NOW!" Kagome shots her arrow at the demons in the sky "I'll hold the demons off"

Saige looked at Kagome and then at the well "But…"

The kappa demon jumped off of Saige's back and uses his Staff of two head on the demons "Go Saige, you have to stop him from changing the past. He's already at the past so go before it's too late".

"Jaken!" Saige said, not wanting to go nor leave Kagome and Jaken behind.

Jaken looked at Saige "Go Saige, I'll be fine," he told her.

Saige closes her eyes and knew that Jaken and Kagome were right. She took one glances at Jaken and Kagome "Goodbye" she said and jumped into the Boner's Eater's well.

Kagome pulled another arrow from her back and then looked over at the well that Saige disappears into _"Good luck Saige, I hope you stop him"_ She shots her arrow "HIT THE MARK!"

"_Take care Saige" _Jaken thought

An ear twitch

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, noticing Inuyasha's reaction.

Inuyasha got up "Something is at the Boner Eater's Well," he said and took off running out the door.

"Wait Inuyasha!" Kagome got up and follows him.

"You two be careful," Kaede said as Kagome left out the door.

"What was that about?" Shippo asked who is now grown up.

"Hmm, I don't know," was Kaede replied.

Inuyasha was running and jumping in the forest toward the Boner Eater's well. _"I sense something at the well but what is it?" _

As he reaches to the Boner Eater's Well, he stopped and stares at the well.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome shouted as she comes running up from behind him "What's going on?"

He puts one of his arms out and stopped Kagome from walking forward to the Boner Eater's well. "Don't come any closer," She stopped and looked at him wondering what's going on. "Stay behind me"

"Ok," Kagome went behind Inuyasha while looking over his shoulders.

They walked over to the Bone Eater's well slowly. One of Inuyasha's hands was on the Tessaiga. Inuyasha looked into the well and was shock to find a girl lying unconscious at bottom of the well "What the…"

Kagome looked at what Inuyasha was staring at and was surprised to see the girl.

"Kagome, do you know her?"

Kagome shook her head "Not a clue, but I think we should take her back to Kaede".

Inuyasha jumped in the well, grabbed the girl, and carry the girl to the Kaede.

"Where did yee find this girl?" an old woman voice asked.

Saige slowly become conscious. Her vision was blurry, but she can still see a red kimono that she recognizes as the "Fire Rat". Only one person that she knew has that Kimono, Inuyasha.

"We found her unconscious in the Bone Eater's Well," a woman's voice replied.

The woman's voice was recognizable to Saige.

Saige starting to get up, but soon regret when the headache begin to drive her nuts. She grabs her head "Urgh! My head," she said.

As her vision become clear, she notices everyone was staring at her.

"You're awake," Kagome said

Sagie's eyes landed on Inuyasha and widen "Inuyasha?" she blurts out before she can stop herself.

Inuyasha growls "Who are you? How do you know my name?"

**TBC: Review! Should I continue it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Saige slowly woke up and notices her surrounding. Her vision was blurry, but she can still see a red kimono. She immediately recognizes the robe of the Fire Rat which belongs to Inuyasha. Last thing she remembered before she was unconscious was that she was running away from the demons that were chasing her, Kagome, and Jaken. Then she jumped into the Bone Eater's well going after a demon that was trying to change the past.

She sat up and grabbed her head when she felt a headache "Urgh! My head"

The room fell silent. As everything in the room become clear, Saige looked up and notices that everyone was staring at her.

"You're awake," a woman voice said that Saige recognizes as Kagome.

Saige looked around when her eyes landed on Inuyasaha. Her eyes widen "Inuyasha?" she accidently blurts out causing Inuyasha and the others to wonder how this strange girl knew them.

Inuyasha growls "Who are you and how you know my name?" he asked,

Inuyasha's angrily look would sacred a person into telling him what he wants to know, but not Saige. She still remains calm and folds her arms "I don't have to answer to the likes of you"

"Wrong answer," Inuyasha said, getting ready to strike the girl on the head with his fist.

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha looked at Kagome who has an annoy look on her face.

"What! This girl is really pissing me off"

"_Her attitude sure resemble someone,"_ Kagome thought

Saige smirked as she enjoys pissing Inuyasha off. Honestly, she was glad to see familiar faces rather than a strange face. For instance, Inuyasha was still the same person she knew with the same attitude, but still he was the one that help with her power and how to control it. Without Inuyasha, she wouldn't be able to control her power and would go around attacking peoples or whatever is in her way.

"Would yee like some soup?' Saige turns and saw Kaede holding the bowl of soup toward her.

She took the bowl soup from the Kaede "Thank you…" She hesitates wondering if she should said the old woman name. Kaede has helped her a lot. When she was injury from battle or sick, Kaede would take care of her injuries if Kagome was busy helping Inuyasha.

"You can called me Kaede," Kaede said interrupt the Saige's thoughts.

Saige slightly nodded and take a sip of the soup.

"Knock it off Inuyasha!"

Kagome turns back and looked at Saige. Inuyasha sat back down turning his head the other way and didn't say anything

Kagome sighs and then looked at Saige "Sorry about that. My name is Kagome, The old lady is Kaede. She's a priest and finally this Inuyasha, a half demon dog" She points at the Inuyasha sitting next to her "What's your name and how come you were unconscious at the Bone Eater's well?"

"Saige"

"What?"

"My name is Saige," Saige repeated again.

"Saige, why were you unconscious at the Bone Eater's well?"

"I was injury during the battle with demons and I was worn-out out from it"

"I know how that feels," Inuysaha said all of sudden agreeing with Saige.

"Kaede and I were tending your wound, the gash on your back is pretty bad," Kagome said.

Saige shrugged "It's not a big deal, I got even worst injuries than that," she said as if it was nothing.

"So who were those demons after you?" Kagome asked.

"They work for a demon named Cobramaru," Saige replied.

"Cobramaru?" Inuyasha asked who's now interested into the conversation.

Saige clenches her fists as she was thinking about Cobramaru "He's a snake demon, a powerful one. He can absorb demons power and uses as if it was his own. Also, he can actually shape shift as anyone," Saige explained.

Inuyasha got up "Tell me where this demon is and I'll destroy it with my Tessaiga".

Saige shook her head "I don't know where he is. Even if you meet him I don't think you can destroy nor defeat him".

Inuyasha clenches his fists "DON"T YOU HAVE ANY COURAGE AT ALL! IF YOU WANT TO DEFEAT THIS DEMON CREEP, THEN YOU SHOULD BELIEVE THAT YOU CAN DO IT!"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome blinks her eyes.

Inuyasha's words trigger a memory for Saige.

~Flashback~

_A fist slams into a tree. A youkai demon put her head against the tree upset that she had screw up in the battle putting her friends in harm way. The youkai demon looked to the side revealed to be Saige. Saige was upset and wanted to be by herself. She was standing in front of the sacred tree._

"_You know being upset doesn't solve anything," a voice spoke from behind Saige._

_Saige turned around and saw someone she wasn't expecting to see; Inuyasha._

"_I really don't want to talk about it," she said._

"_I'm not expecting you to talk about it," Inuyasha replied._

_He walked up to Saige._

"_Don't you get it? It's my fault! I screw up!" Saige growls letting her anger getting the best of her._

"_Everyone make mistake. Even I make mistake, but that doesn't mean I giving up the fight neither should you," he told her._

"_WELL I GUESS I DON"T HAD IT IN ME! MAYBE I SHOULD GIVE UP!"_

_Saige was so angry that without thinking she swings her fist at Inuyasha who grabs her fist with his hand, stopping it from colliding with his face._

_Inuyasha got angry that with his other hand, he slapped Saige across the face._

_Saige placed a hand on her face _

"_Thanks I need that," she said a moment later_

_This time her anger had calm down and Inuyasha's words finally got through to her._

_Inuyasha let go of Saige's fist. "No problem," he said._

_Saige sat down on the ground looking down "I'm sorry I let my anger get the best of me," she apologies._

_Inuyasha sat down next to her "Don't worry about it Saige. I know how you feel when you're upset because I felt the same way when I was upset"._

"_But there's a different between you and me even though we are demon," Saige mentions_

"_What's that?" Inuyasha asked._

"_You shed tears when you're sad but I can't," she told him._

_Inuyasha shook his head "That doesn't mean you don't care, you probably just need to open your heart to everyone that care for you"._

_Saige nodded with understanding that Inuyasha is right. Maybe she just needs to be more open to her friends and family._

"_So what's now?" she asked._

_Inuyasha got up "How about we do some training, what do you say?" he extended a hand toward Saige._

_Saige smiles and take Inuyasha's hand. He helped her "Bet I can beat ya!"_

_Inuyasha scoffed "Yeah right!"_

_They laughed and walked to their favorite spot to train._

~End Flashback~

Saige closes her eyes and smiles a little. She got up "You're right, I can defeat Cobramaru and I'll prove it!"

Inuyasha smiles "Now that's the spirit!"

"_Wow! I never notice Inuyasha can actually be a good talking. Not to mention that he just gave courage to Saige," _Kagome thought.

A noise outside startles them. Inuyasha and Saige were the first one to sense it and already outside. Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows and left outside with Inuyasha and Saige.

**TBC: **

**Yes Saige is a demon but can you guess who's her father. There is a clue "Her attitude".**

**Next Chapter Sango, Miroku, Shippo will meet Saige.**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Inuyasha and Saige ran outside and was ready to fight when they saw Sango, Miroku, and Shippo getting off of Kisara with Rin who's now grown up and was carrying a sword on her back. She has been training with Sango to learn how to defend herself during battle so she doesn't feel like she's weak or in the way.

"Hey Inuyasha, sorry we were…" Miroku notices Inuyasha was with a strange girl "What's going on Inuyasha?"

Sango walked up to Inuyasha "Huh? A girl," she said when she notices the strange girl.

Kagome ran out and went up to Inuyasha "Miroku? Sango? Shippo? Rin?" she said when she notices them.

"Kagome!" Shippo went over to Kagome "What's going on with Inuyasha and who's the girl?"

Sango, Rin and Miroku walked up to Kagome.  
"Care to enlighten us to what's going on?" Sango asked.

"Well the girl name is Saige, She was going after a snake demon named Cobramaru who sent his army of demons to destroy her. That's all I know. I think Inuyasha senses a demon aura," Kagome explained.

"Is it Cobramaru?" Sango asked.

Before Kagome can say anything, a loud noise interrupt causing Inuyasha and Saige to cover their ears and collapse to the ground in pain. Even Sesshomaru who was walking in the forest suddenly cover his ear, got down on his knees and screamed.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken shouted as he ran over to his master side.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome rushes over to him "Are you okay?"

"Make that noise stop!" Inuyasha shouted.

Sango went over to check on Saige who was screaming "What's going on Miroku?"

"I don't know," Miroku replied, confused at what's was happening.

"It's a sound of a flute that has an affect on youkai dog demon," Kaede said as she walked out carrying her bow and arrows.

Kagome looked around _"Where is that sound coming on?" _ Her eyes suddenly spot a shadow standing up high in the tree _"There!" _She grabbed her arrow and shot at the shadow "Please hit the mark!" she said.

The arrow actually impact with the shadow's arm. The shadow shrieks and quickly leaps off the tree branch. The sound has stopped.

Sesshomaru got up and looked up at the sky _"What was that noise?"_ he wondered. He can still feel the feeling he felt earlier.

"Lord Sesshomaru, are you okay?" Jaken asked, worry for his master.

Sesshomaru walked away instead of answering.

"JAKEN!" he said a moment later "Let's go"

"Yes My Lord!" Jaken said, quickly catch up with his master.

"_I'll intend to find out what's going on," _Sesshomaru thought.

Saige got up from the ground as the shadow landed it in front of Inuyasha, her and the others.

She growls, clenching her fists when she recognizes the scent. The shadow step forward and reveal a brown dirty kimono. There was a long scar on his right cheek which Saige knew about because she was the one that give him that during their battle. He has long brown hair with a pale face. His eyes were red and when he smiles you can see his fangs.

"Cobramaru!"

Inuyasha and Kagome gasp when they heard the name of the demon from Saige.

"I see… "Cobramaru smirked "You managed to follow me Saige, how foolish of you".

Saige steps forward with a calm face "I follow you so I can killed you myself you fool"

The Cobramaru laughs "Oh and how are you going to that when you can't even protect yourself"

Kagome helps Inuyasha up. He took out his tessaiga and implanted into the ground for support.

Saige smirked and closes her eyes 'I see… you seem to underestimate me. I may be young, but I can still fight you with my eyes close"

The Cobramaru growl angrily

Inuyasha smirked "I think Saige might injury his pride".

"That's one brave girl," Miroku commented.

"I'll show you not to mess with me!" The Cobramaru growls and a green light form in hand which is acid (Poison Claw) that everyone recognize.

"Wait a minute isn't that Sesshomaru's poision claws?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha growls "How did that creep know that?"

"NOW DIE ALL OF YOU!" The Combramaru said as he releases the acid toward the Saige and the others.

"WATCH OUT!" Sango warned her friend as the acid comes toward them.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha rushes over to Kagome and shield her with his robe of the Fire Rat.

Miroku implanted his staff into the ground creating a barrier around him, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Rin, Sango,Kaede and Kisara blocking the acid.

"SAIGE! LOOK OUT!" Inuyasha called out to her.

Saige was standing there not moving at all as the acid comes toward her. She closes her eyes and a strong wind swirled around her. Purple stripes appear on her cheeks _"You'll pay for what you did fool!" _Suddenly a thin, whip-like strand of yellow-green energy appears from her fingertips. She quickly spins it in circle really fast that it got rid of the acid around her and the others.

IMPOSSIBLE!" Cobramaru snarled.

"NO WAY!" Inuyasha exclaimed..

"_How can a young girl know such a powerful move?" _Miroku wondered.

"_I knew it! She's a demon, but is she's a half demon or full fledge demon?" _Kagome thought.

Saige opens her eyes and uses her poison whip, whacking the Cobramaru's right arm and injure it badly. An object drops out the demon's grip and Saige catches with her hand. She stares at it. It was a torn piece sleeve of a kimono. Then she grips it tight in her hand and glare at the demon.

"YOU MAY WON THIS TIME," Combramaru grip his right arm "This won't be the last time you see me," he said before he disappears.

Miroku pulled his staff out from the ground and deactivate the barrier

The poison whip disappears from Saige's finger tip. She opens her hand and looked at the torn piece of the kimono. Then she looked up at the stars in the sky.

_"I'll shall be ready for you, Combramaru and I will destroy you"_

**Meanwhile**

**In the forest**

Sesshomaru was walking with Jaken who was pulling A-Un behind him. Suddenly he stopped and looked up into the sky _"What is this strange feeling?"_

He senses a person's scent or should I say a demon scent that has a similar scent to his.

"_I shall search for answers; Inuyasha should have the answers I'm seeking. I will find him," _He begins to walk away.

"Wait for me my lord!" Jaken shouted as he ran after his master.

**Back At the Village**

**Kaede's Place**

"We would like some answers Saige," Miroku said. He was sitting next to Sango who was sitting next to Rin. Saige was sitting across from Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Saige," Kagome begins "Are you… a …" she hesitated whether she should ask.

"A Demon?" Saige finish the question for Kagome.

Kagome nodded.

"Maybe this should help," She said, grabbing her black hair and yank it off slowly reveals her long sliver white hair. Her black head band was still covering her forehead.

Her face is clearly showing her purple stripes on cheek.

Kagome and the others gasp.

"Are we related? Inuyasha asked a few minute later.

**TBC: Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Sesshomaru continues to walk when he spotted a shadow quickly went passed him. He grips his hand on his Baksaiga "Jaken!"

"Yes my lord?" Jaken said as he looked up at his master.

"Stand back Jaken"

"Yes my lord," Jaken back away with A-Un

Sesshomaru went forward when he suddenly swing his Baksaiga toward the tree branch. A figure fell out of it and hit the ground. It leans over in pain.

Sesshomaru walked up to it, pointing his Baksaiga toward it. As he was about to takes another swing at it. The figure looked up and Sesshomaru's eyes widen _"Rin?"_

In front of him was Rin, but as a woman. She seems taller than before. He was about to let go of his Baksaige when he notices something.

"Rin? Jaken said as he walked forward.

"Stay back Jaken!" Sesshomaru warned, stopping Jaken in his track.

"My lord, but that's Rin!"

Sesshomaru glares at the woman in front of him "hn, nice try" He swings his Baksaiga at the woman.

"My Lord! What are you doing?" Jaken exclaimed.

Instantly, the woman duck out of the way with a smirk on her face "I sure can't fool you Sesshomaru," she got up from the ground.

Jaken gasps _"So that wasn't Rin at all"_ "HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT LORD SESSHOMARU!"

"Who are you to talk, you toad," woman growls.

"HOW DARE YOU…"

"Jaken!"  
Jaken looked at his master "Yes my lord" he said, back away and didn't say anything else.

Sesshomaru looked at the woman who pretend to be Rin "Who are you?" he snarled, demanding to know. He notices the woman right arm were injury bad.

"Don't worry you will find out soon Sesshomaru"

"There no need to because I'm going to destroy you," Sesshomaru swings his Baksaiga again this time hitting the woman in the stomach causing the woman to transfer back to the demon form.

"Don't think this is over Sesshomaru, I'll be back and this time I'll destroy you and your family too" The demon uses his poison claw on Sesshomaru who uses his poison whip getting rid of it. After that the demon vanishes.

'_What's family?" _Sesshomaru wonders.

Now there was another reason Sesshomaru is going to see Inuyasha for and he will definitely get some answers.

"Let's go Jaken" he said and walked away heading toward Kaede's village.

"Yes my lord," Jaken said, pulling A-Un along with him and follows his master.

**At Kaede's Place**

Inuyasha was shock to find out that Saige was a youkai dog demon. He did figure it out that she probably was a demon during the battle earlier, but he just a need a confirmation. It has been confirm when she reveals her real hair under the fake wig that she was wearing all along. Questions starts to pop up in his mind like are they related, or if he's her…_ "No, no way," _he shakes the last thought out of his mind. He can't possibly be a father can he? Or could they be siblings. He begins to watch Saige when he notices the purple stripes on cheeks that he didn't notices before. Her claws were different from his. It looked like Sesshomaru's claws _"Sesshomaru?" _Inuyasha's eyes widen when something occur to him. _"Can Saige and Sesshomaru be related like father and daughter?" _ Inuyasha scoffs _"Yeah right like Sesshomaru can. I can't really picture seeing Sesshomaru having a family. Impossible!"._

Still Inuyasha can't denied it, but Saige does has some similarities to Sesshomaru like the claws, purple stripes on her cheeks, and the poison whip that she used earlier in the battle. As he can recall, no one can't know it except for Sesshomaru. Now the chances of Sesshomaru related to Saige is increasing. Inuyasha gritted as the question starting to bugs him now. Decided to confirm his suspicious, he ask the question that comes to his mind

"Are we related?" he asked her.

"_hmm I was wondering that same thing," _Miroku thought.

Sango watches Saige as she was also deeply in her own thoughts _"She remind me of someone I know"_

"_Should I tell them?" Saige wonders "Would it effect the past and the future if I reveal too much to them? No I have to. I hate to admit this, but I can really use their help even though I prefer to work alone on this. For now I'll tell them what they only need to know"._

Inuyasha folds his arms "So are we related?" he asked again, getting impatient.

Saige sighs and simply nodded instead of answering. Inuyasha and Kagome body stiffen

"_Wait! Inuyasha and Saige related! Is she's Inuyasha daughter? If so who's her mother?" _Kagome thought.

"_WHAT! I can't possibly be her father can I?" _Inuyasha wondered.

Sango, Shippo, Rin, and Miroku looked at Inuyasha and Kagome. They notice that Inuyasha and Kagome are freaking out.

Sango turns toward Saige "Saige, tell us how are you related to Inuyasha".

"Please tell me you're not Inuyasha's finance?" Miroku said and Sango hit him in the head with her Hiraikotsu. "Miroku!" How can you think like that?'

A lump forms on Miroku's head "What? I was only asking? She said she related to Inuyasha"

Shippo shakes his head "What an idiot".

"I'm sorry, please continue Saige," Sango said.

Saige grips onto the torn piece of the kimono in her hand "We are related, but it's not father and daughter, not sibling, and definitely not finance either," she said, glaring at Miroku when she said the last sentence.

Saige's glares scared the crap of Shippo which remind him of someone that glare like that.

"I'm not from around here;" Saige begins "I'm from the future traveling back in time to stop Cobramaru from changing it".

"_The future? Is the future in jeopardy?"_ Kagome wonders.

"Can you tell what happen in future and about Cobramaru?" Kagome asked.

Saige got up and walked toward the door "That's all I can tell you" she said and left out the door.

"Doesn't that remind you of someone who walked away instead of answering?" Miroku mentions.

"Now that you mention it Miroku, she does remind me of someone," Sango agreed.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo looked at each other before they replied at in unison "Sesshomaru!"

"What does that girl Saige got to do with Lord Sesshomaru and why did you guys mention him?" Rin spokes all of sudden, blinking her eyes confused.

She felts a hand on her shoulder. She turns and saw Kaede "It's probably best you don't know Rin. Let's the others figure it out," Kaede told her.

Rin nodded. She turns away thinking about Sesshomaru and what wonder why the other mentions his name. She wishes he was here right now. Just maybe it can sort out the problem for the others.

**TBC: Next chapter is Lord Sesshomaru and Saige encounter. How will Sesshomaru react? It's getting close to the truth.**


	5. Chapter 5

**First of all,**

**I would like to thank all of you for reviewing my story. It really made my day so thank you (Hugs to you all). Well, here the update of the next chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**Chapter Five**

Saige was outside sitting down, leaning against the tree looking at the torn piece of the kimono. She glances up at the stars in the sky thinking about what just happen. Cobramaru attack Inuyasha and the others trying to kill them, but didn't succeed because she was there stopping him. Saige was glad that all those training that she did has actually come in handy. Since Cobramaru had attack Inuyasha and others, it got her wondering if he went after Jaken and Sesshomaru. Just thinking about Jaken and Sesshomaru worries her more than before. Her hand quickly grabs the handle of her sword _"No I can't let Cobramaru succeed destroying the past. I must stop him and destroy him"_. Saige got up and was about to leave when she heard a rustling noise coming from the trees. She ran toward the trees at a fast speed. In second, she grabs a person by the throat and lifting the person off the ground. The chain-sickle drops out of the person's hand.

Saige was staring coldly into the person eyes "Who are you?" she asked in a cold tone.

The person was struggling to get free out Sagie's grip "I'm…a demon…sla…slayer," the person said, gasping for air.

"_Demon Slayer?"_ Saige thought as she slowly released the person from her grip.

The person fell limply to the ground, gasping for breath "You know for a girl, you sure have strong grip," the person gave a remark, massaging his sore neck.

Saige approaches toward the person on the ground. The moon light reveals her sliver white hair. The person's eyes widen when he saw her "You're a demon!" he exclaimed.

She pulled her sword out and aims it at the person "Don't think that I'm letting you off that easy. Who are you?" she asked one more time.

"My name is Kohaku, a demon slayer. I only came here to see my sister Sango and her friends," he explains "I didn't mean to startle you".

Kohaku closes his eyes getting ready for the attack, but it never came.

"Huh?" he looked up with a confused look on his face.

Saige lowers her sword and then put it back in its sheath that's in her waist belt. Then she turned around and walked away.

Inuyasha and the others came out to see what the commotion was about.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked, but then stop when she saw Kohaku "Kohaku?" Inuyasha notices Saige was walking away "Where do you think you're going?" he asked as ran over to her, jumping in front of her.

Sango rushes over to her brother when she saw him "Kohaku! Are you alright? What happened?"

"Sango!" Kohaku smiles as he got up from the ground "I'm fine sis".

"You have grown a lot since we last met," Miroku said as he walked up to Sango and Kohaku.

"Kohaku!" Rin said cheerfully.

"It's nice to see again Rin, you have grown a lot too".

"So have you," Rin replied.

"So mind telling us what happen between you and Saige?" Shippo asked.

"Saige?" Kohaku blinks his eyes confused.

"The demon girl you were with earlier," Shippo mentions.

"So that's her name," he glances over where Inuyasha and the demon girl are at "I didn't know she was a demon until I saw her".

"So what exactly happen between you two?" Kagome asked.

Kohaku turns back and looked at Kagome "Nothing, she attacks me," he explained.

"Attack you!" Sango interrupts, confused and little upset at Saige attacking her brother.

"Why would she attack you?" Kagome asked, confused also at Saige's behavior.

Kohaku notices the reactions on Sango and her friends faces "No, no you guys got this all wrong, Saige attacks me because she thought I was an intruder. She didn't really hurt me. If she did then she wouldn't let me go," he explained.

"She's let you go," Sango said, sounded surprised.

"Saige probably realize that Kohaku is a good person so she let him go," Miroku replied.

"That's what really happens," Kagome said, finally understand.

"So you're okay," Sango asked to make sure her brother is ok.

Kohaku nodded.

Kagome glances over at Inuyasha and Saige wondering why Saige is leaving. She then went over to Inuyasha.

Saige was walking away when she heard Inuyasha's voice "Where do you think you're going?" He jumps into the air and landed in front of her, blocking her way.

"I should get going," She told him.

"Not so fast," Inuyasha folds him arms "You can't drop off a scrap of information to us and then walk away. We want to know more information if you expect any help from us".

"Inuyasha!" she heard Kagome said. Kagome was walking up to Inuyasha.

"Are you leaving Saige, why don't you let us help you?" Kagome asked.

She admits she can actually she use their help, but putting them in danger is something she won't allow. The truth is that Saige worried that with her being here; she's already changing the time line. If she told them more than they already know, it could be risky. Instead of answering, she walked away.

"Saige wait!" she heard Kagome called out to her.

Suddenly she felt someone pulled her back. Without looking she knew it was Inuyasha. Saige growls and without thinking, she turned around and punches Inuyasha in the face.

Everyone gasp in shock including Inuyasha who was in shock at what just happen. Saige's punch sends him to ground.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome rushes over to him "Are you alright?" she asked.

Inuyasha sat up, touching his face where Saige punch him.

"Did you see that, Saige just punch Inuyasha in the face," Shippo exclaimed.

"Unbelievable!" Miroku remarked.

"Saige should never do that. Now Inuyasha is going to be angry," Sango said.

"Um hmm," Shippo agreed, folding his arms.

While the others were unaware, Sesshomaru and Jaken also saw Saige punch Inuyasha in the face. Sesshomaru has a smirk on his face while Jaken has his mouth opens. Sesshomaru and Jaken has actually arrives to Kaede's village when they saw Saige was leaving and Inuyasha was stopping her.

"Mil Lord, did you see that. That's demon girl just punch Inuyasha in the face," he told his master.

"Impressive!" Sesshomaru replied. He was surprised that a demon girl actually has the gut to punch Inuyasha in the face.

"Mil lord, Should we confront this demon girl?" Jaken asked.

"Let's wait," Jaken looked up at his master "I want to see what happen next" Sesshomaru replied, keeping his eyes on the demon girl_" Who is that demon girl and why does she carry the same aura like me?" _he wonders.

Inuyasha got up from the ground angrily. He can't believe that he got punch by Saige. Normally if a demon did that to him, he would immediately bring out his Tessaiga and finish off the demon. This time, it was Saige. He really doesn't want to hurt her so instead he resorts to using his fists "That's it! You're asking for it!" he growls and ran toward Saige.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted.

He jumps up into the air and was about to punch Saige when she releases the poison whip from her fingertips.

"Huh?" Inuyasha notices the a thin, whip-like strand of yellow-green energy appears from Saige's fingertips

Saige swings at Inuyasha who dodge it and landed his feet down on the ground.

"_Ah! How does that demon girl know that mov_es,_ only Lord Sesshomaru know that move," _Jaken thought.

Jaken looked up at his master and notices his master was glaring angrily and coldly at the demon girl.

"_How does she know that, I must know," _He clenches his hands.

"Mil Lord?" Jaken said.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru took off into the air toward the demon girl.

"WAIT FOR ME! LORD SESSHOMARU!" Jaken grab onto Sesshomaru's Mokomoko

"I'll already tell you what you needed to know. It's best if you don't know more than you already have. Now out of my way before I really hurt you," she warned.

"I don't think so," Inuyasha said and ran toward Saige again.

Before he can reach her, he senses a presence _"Sesshomaru?"_

Saige notices the reaction on Inuyasha's face. Before she can reacts about what's about to happen, she felt someone grabs her by her throat and lift her up. She was struggling with her legs dangling helplessly above the ground.

Instantly, one of her hands grips onto the person's wrist digging her nail into it. She winces in pain as she felt grip around her neck tighten.

"Who are you?" a cold voice demanded.

Saige's eyes widen when she realizes who was talking to her, but unsure if she was right.

"Sesshomaru, let's her go!" Inuyasha growls, his hand gripping on the handle of his Tessaiga.

That totally confirms to Saige that her suspicion was right. Slowly she looked down into the eyes that she never thought she would see again.

**TBC: Now Sesshomaru has see Saige, what's going happen. Review! Tell me what you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks everyone for reviews. (Hugs to you all) Here is the next update. Hope you like it. Enjoy! Don't forget to review.**

**Chapter Six**

Saige notices the expression on Inuyasha's face. Before she can figure out or reacted, a hand grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up. She was dangling helplessly above the ground confused. Without thinking, she gripping onto the person's wrist trying to get free. She winces in pain as she felt the grip around her neck tighten

"Who are you?" a cold voice demanded.

Her eyes suddenly widen when she recognizes the voice, but unsure if she was right.

"Let's her go Sesshomaru!" she heard Inuyasha said.

It confirms to her that she was right all along. Trembling, she slowly looked down at the eyes staring back at her, which she thought she would never see again.

"Daddy,' she muttered gasping in shock, but at the same time sad.

Saige can't show emotion, but the way she say "Daddy" shows how she misses him and care for him.

Sesshomaru notices that she didn't answer, but stare at him. He could have sworn that he heard her muttering something. Her face shows no fear in it, but he felt her body stiffen as if she was in a state of shock.

"Answer me! Who are you?" he repeated again, getting impatiently.

Still he got no answer from the girl.

Determine to get some answer from the girl, he tighten his grip on her "Last chance, who are you?"

Suddenly the bracelet on her wrist on her hand that was gripping on his hand glows up_ "What's this?" _ He notices the bracelet. One the bracelet, there was two fangs. One of them was glowing and hit Sesshomaru in the face, He winces as the light blind him. Suddenly he saw a strange vision

~The Visions~

_(1st Vision)_

_Sesshomaru was running fast in the forest holding a woman (Rin) in his arms who was holding her stomach in pain. She was gripping onto Sesshomaru's kimono._

_(2nd Vision)_

_A face of Youkai demon dog infant was crying._

_(3rd Vision)_

_Four year old girl was running around in the forest. She has white sliver long hair, purple stripes on her cheeks and wrists. Also she has a Prussian blue crescent moon on her forehead that can be seen._

_A hand grabs her and lifts her up. She's now seen riding on Inuyasha's shoulder. He was giving her a picky back ride with a smile on his face while she was giggling._

_(4th Vision)_

_The young youkai girl was seen running away with the demon chasing her. She got toss up into the air by the demon that was about to devour her when out of nowhere Sesshomaru jumps out and save her, catching her in his arms. Then he easily killed the demon._

The visions start going really fast.

_Sesshomaru was training with the young youkai girl (10 year old)_

_Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, the young youkai girl (12 year old) was fighting against Cobramaru._

_The young youkai girl (12 year old) got caught by Cobramaru with his tail wrapped around her body. He tightens his grip on her absorbing her power which causes her to scream in pain._

_Sesshomaru saved her and got absorb by Cobramaru, but not before he managed to discard his sword Tensaiga away from Cobramaru._

_Inuyasha tried to save Sesshomaru, but it too late. He did manage to succeed using his wind scar of Tessaiga on Cobramaru who was injury badly._

_Cobramaru escaped to the Boner-Eater Well._

_Cobramaru allies attack Inuyasha and the others._

_Inuyasha told Kagome and Jaken go to Boner-Eater Well with the young youkai girl._

_Kagome and Jaken distract the demons_

_The young youkai girl jump into the Boner-Eater Well._

~End of the Vision~

Sesshomaru's eyes widen and he releases the youkai girl who fell to the ground, gasping for breath. The fang on Saige's bracelet has stops glowing. She got up breathing heavily. All of sudden she took off running into the forest.

"SAIGE!" Kagome called out to her.

"I'll go after her," Kohaku said and took off running after Saige, jumping on Kirara "Let's go Kirara!"

Inuyasha walked over to Sesshomaru "Tell me what you saw," he said, knowing that Sesshomaru must have seen something because he also saw Saige's bracelet glows and hit Sesshomaru's face.

Sesshomaru was staring at the direction that Saige took off running to "Hn, I don't know what you're talking about," he replied.

He turns around and looked at Inuyasha "Tell me what do you know about," he remembers what Kagome call the youkai girl "Saige," he said.

"We know that she's from future and came here to stop a snake demon named Cobramaru," Inuyasha told Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru begins to walk away.

"Sesshomaru wait!" Kagome called out to him, making him stop. He didn't turn around.

"At least tell us if Saige is related to you," she said, hoping he would answers.

Sesshomaru didn't answer instead he gazes up at the sky with his eyebrows drawn together in concentration. He was wondering the same. Although he knew the answer, he wants to hear the truth from Saige. After he saw the vision, he didn't believe it was true. He assumes that it was an illusion to distract him, but when he saw her face after he let her go, he knew the vision aren't illusion. The expression on Saige's face look like she just seen a ghost. But what shock him the most was the swords on her waist belt. One of them was Tensaiga, which got him to believe and want to find out the truth.

"That's what I would like to know," he told Kagome and then walked away.

Jaken was about to follows his master.

"Jaken! Stay here!" Sesshomaru told him.

Jaken nodded "Yes Mil Lord".

Sesshomaru fly up into the sky.

"We need to find Saige," Inuyasha told Kagome.

Kagome nodded and got on Inuyasha's back "Sango, Miroku, you guys stay here in case Saige comes back," she told them.

Sango and Miroku nodded and Inuyasha left with Kagome.

**In the Forest**

Saige was running fast in the forest when she stops at a tree and collapse against it. She can't believe that she actually saw him. She knew it wasn't him because this was the past. The way he stares at her coldly assumes that he probably thinking she's a demon disguise. She really wants to tell him, but couldn't say anything. Saige really want to cry, but she couldn't shed tears at all. She looked at the bracelet on her wrist. It was given to her by Totosai to seal her true demonic power. If it broke then her demonic power would be release and who knows what might happen.

A rustling sound alerts her. She got up and was about to fight when she recognize the scent belong to that boy who she attack earlier. She sat back down leaning against the tree "What do you want?" she asked coldly.

Kohaku came out with Kirara behind him "So you can know it's me huh?"

Saige smirked and tap her nose "I'm a demon and have a enhance sense," she told him "Why are you here?"

"I follow you to see if you're ok," Kohaku replied.

"Well I'm fine so you can go now," She said, hoping he would leave.

Instead, he went over and sat down next to her.

She looked at him confused "Why aren't you leaving?"

Kohaku smiles "I thought I should keep you company and beside it's lonely out here".

Saige scoffs "Hn".

Kohaku notices a resembling between Saige and Sesshomaru "You know you remind me of him".

Saige knew who Kohaku was talking about, but decides to play along as if she didn't know "Let me guess Inuyasha?"

Kohaku chuckles "No… I mean you do have some attitude of Inuyasha," he said "but I was talking about Lord Sesshomaru".

"Whatever," Saige said.

It became silent for a moment when Kohaku decides to break the silence "I know I shouldn't be asking…" he hesitates for a moment and then continue "But are you related to Lord Sesshomaru?" he asked.

Saige looked away, uncomfortable with the question.

"It's okay, you don't have to answer if you don't want to," Kohaku said, not pressuring Saige to tell him.

Meanwhile

Sesshomaru landed in the forest and looked around. Suddenly he picked up a scent "She's nearby," he said and took off running toward the direction where he picked up the scent. When he arrived, he saw Saige and Kohaku.

"I know I shouldn't be asking…" Kohaku hesitates for a moment and then continue "But are you related to Lord Sesshomaru?" he asked.

Saige looked away

"It's okay, you don't have to answer if you don't want to," Kohaku said, not pressuring Saige to tell him.

Sesshomaru notices Saige was getting uncomfortable with the question. He thought she wasn't going to answer when he heard her spoke.

"He's my father," she replied.

"_I'm her father?" _Sesshomaru's eyes widen.

**TBC: There now you got the answers. So tell me what you think? Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Again thanks for reviewing my story. Hugs to all of you. Here is the next chapter.**

**Chapter Seven**

**Kaede's Village**

**Kaede's Place**

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo walked inside Kaede's Place with Jaken. He was looking down clueless to what was going on _"Lord Sesshomaru, why did he left me behind and ran after that demon girl?" _He wonders

Jaken was too focused in his own thoughts that he didn't have time react when he felt someone embraces him in a tight hug.

"Huh?' He snapped out from his thoughts and notices a woman was hugging him "LET ME GO! Who are you?"

"Master Jaken!" the woman exclaimed.

"_Master Jaken? Only one person I know called me that," _Jaken's eyes widen and looked at the woman "_Can it be?" _"Rin?" he managed to said.

Rin let go of him and smiles "Yes it me, Master Jaken," She replied, happy to see him.

Jaken was surprises to see Rin all grown up to be a beautiful lady.

Rin notices someone was missing "Master Jaken?"

"What is it?" Jaken asked.

She looked around "Where Lord Sesshomaru?"

Jaken folds his arms "He left and went after a demon girl," he told her.

Rin blinks her eyes "So Lord Sesshomaru left you behind?"

"What!" Jaken went hysterical "I'll let you know that Lord Sesshomaru didn't intend to left me behind"

"Yeah right!" Shippo muttered with an annoy look on his face.

"Did yee mean Sesshomaru went after Saige?" Kaede asked.

"YES YOU FOOL!" Jaken replied.

WHACK!  
A lump forms on Jaken's head

Shippo cleans his hands, slapping his hands together "There! That should teach you some manner".

"HOW DARE YOU HIT ME YOU DEMON FOX!" Jaken scolds.

Miroku puts his fists up and glares at Jaken who immediately become quiet after that.

"It was a surprise for us to see that Sesshomaru went after Saige," Sango said.

Miroku folds his arms "But the question is why?"

Sango looked at Miroku "You don't think Saige is related to Sesshomaru," she asked.

"It's possible," Miroku replied.

Miroku knew Sesshomaru went after Saige because something that he saw. He too saw the bright light and also wants to know what it was about.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Shippo said sudden pulling something out of his pocket "Saige, drop this when she took off running," he told Miroku and Sango.

"Can we see that?" Sango asked.

Shippo nodded and gave it to Sango "Look like a torn piece of a kimono," she said when she looked at what Shippo give her. She then notices something on it "Blood?"

"Blood?" Miroku asked. He leans over to Sango to take a look at the torn piece of a kimono. Rin was got curious and want to know what Sango and Miroku was looking at. So she glances over at what Sango was holding in hand and immediately she recognizes it "That's Lord Sesshomaru kimono," she blurts out causing everyone to look at her. Jaken who was quiet looked over at Rin.

"Sesshomaru?" Miroku looked at Rin confused. He looked down at the torn piece of the kimono. As he examines it closely, he recognizes it as part of Sesshomaru's kimono sleeve that was got torn.

To confirm his assumption, he got an idea as he looked over at Jaken "Jaken!"

"What?"

"I need you to do me a favor," Miroku said.

Jaken folds his arm "I only follow Lord Sesshomaru order and no order from a pathetic human like you," he said.

"WHACK!"  
Miroku was holding Jaken up toward him, gripping on Jaken's kimono

"I mean I would gladly help," Jaken fixed his words.

Miroku releases Jaken "Now, can you tell me if this belong to Sesshomaru or not?" He shows Jaken the torn piece of the kimono.

Jaken gasps in shock "That's Lord Sesshomaru kimono and bloodstain is his, where did you get this?"

"So it's Sesshomaru's kimono, a torn piece of it," Sango said.

"Saige has this on her," Shippo told Jaken.

"Something tells me that Saige is related to Sesshomaru," Sango concluded.

"I agree," Miroku said.

"_This Saige girl is actually related to Lord Sesshomaru?" _Jaken's mouth opens in shock.

**In the Forest**

Inuyasha was running with Kagome on his back "So what do you think that light was?" she asked him.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that whatever that light was, it shows something to Sesshomaru that he's not telling us," Inuyasha replied.

"I hope Saige is alright," Kagome said.

Inuyasha smirks "Trust me, she's okay. I can pick up her scent here and that mean she is close," he reassured her.

"But can it be that Saige is related to Sesshomaru?" she asked.

Earlier Inuyasha wouldn't believe it, but after what he just saw, he believes that Saige is related to him, but especially Sesshomaru. The look on Saige's face is like she just seen ghost is hint to him that she is definitely related to Sesshomaru.

"Definitely she is related to Sesshomaru. I'm sure of it," he replied.

"Wow! I mean who knew that Lord Sesshomaru is your dad," Kohaku remarks, who was surprises to hear that Sesshomaru is Saige father.

Saige smirks "No one because the way I disguise myself," She said, showing him the long black hair wig in her hand.

Sesshomaru smirks as he watches from behind a tree, hearing how clever she is with disguising herself

Kohaku touches it "Wow, it felt so real to be a fake hair," he said.

"That how I can fool demons and humans to think that I'm human," she told him as she placed the wig over her sliver white hair covering it completely.

"Did you make it yourself?" he asked.

Saige shook her head "My… my m.. " she hesitates "my mom made it for me," she said.

"You missed you mom don't you?" he asked, knowing how she must feel because he also missed his parents too.

Saige simply nodded "She was a great mother and a great friend," she said.

Kohaku smiles knowing that even though Saige is a demon, she still has a kind heart that she never open up to anyone. Saige having a kind heart reminds him of someone, which he can't seem to remember at this point.

Inuyasha and Kagome finally found Saige and saw Sesshomaru was already there watching Saige. They decide to hide behind the tree and watch Saige.

Kohaku notices the bracelet on Saige's wrist. What surprise him were the two fangs. "Saige, are those fangs?" he points to her bracelet on her wrist.

She lifts her hand up and looked at bracelet on her wrist "Yeah they are fangs, one belongs to my father and the other one belong to my uncle. Totosai creates this bracelet to seal my true demonic power using these two fangs," she told him.

"Why?" Kohaku asked.

"I have problem controlling them once, and I assume that was the reason," she replied also wondering the same "I know Totosai said that if this bracelet break then my true demonic power will be release and who know what might happen".

Suddenly Saige's got up and glare at something

"What is it Saige?" Kohaku asked as he got up.

Inuyasha ears twitch "Demons," he said.

"They're here," Kagome told him.

Saige put one of her hand up and extend her sharp claws

Four demons appear out of nowhere and approach Saige and Kohaku. Kirara transforms big, growling at the demons. Kohaku got into his fighting postion.

"Can I help you?" Saige asked in a cold tone.

"Come with us Saige and we will spare that human," one of demon told her.

"I don't think so," Saige denied.

The four demon attack Saige and Kohaku who dodge out the way. Kohaku swings his chain-sickle weapon at one of demon who catches it and swing Kohaku up into the air. Lucky, Inuyasha jump out and catches Kohaku.

"Inuyasha?" Kohaku said, surprised to see Inuyasha.

Kirara was fighting with the second demon, but got slash transforming back to her small size.

Inuyasha put Kohaku down on the ground "Stay here Kohaku, I'll take care of the demons," he said and then left to go help Saige.

Kagome grabs Kirara and came over to Kohaku "Are you alright?" she asked.

Kohaku nodded "I'm fine," he replied.

Saige was fighting one demon using one of her sword while Inuyasha fight with the second demon.

She slashes the demon with her claws when the third demon out of nowhere attacks her from behind slashing her back. Saige growls as she winces in pain. She swings her sword chopping the third demon head off. The fourth demon was about to attack her with the first demons when out of nowhere the first demon scream. Saige eyes widen when she saw a claw hand rip through the first demon's chest. She looked and saw Sesshomaru standing behind the first demon, pulling his hand out and let the first demon drops to the ground dead.

Sesshomaru then went in front of Saige as if he was protecting her.

"YOU PAY FOR THAT!" the fourth demon growls.

The four demon was about to attack Sesshomaru and Saige when a thin, whip-like strand of yellow-green energy shot off from Sesshomaru's fingertips and he graciously moved with his arm. The whip slashed the fourth demon, sending parts of the fourth demon's bodies in the air.

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha uses his Tessaiga and finish off the second demon.

Sesshomaru turns at the Saige who stares at him speechless.

Kagome, Inuyasha, Kohaku went over to Saige and Sesshomaru.

"Saige, are you okay?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm fine," She replied as she uses her sword for support to walk.

"But you're hurt," Kagome said, worry for Saige.

Saige begins to walk away when she suddenly feel dizzy. Suddenly she fainted, falling backward toward the ground

"SAIGE!" Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kohaku shouted.

Inuyasha was about to catch Saige, but someone beat him to it. To everyone surprise, it was Sesshomaru who was holding Saige in his arm staring her. Her face was pale.

**TBC: Saige is exhausted and injure from the battle. **

**Next chapter **

**-Rin/Sesshomaru scene. Rin will help Saige. Myoga will appear. Stay tuned. Review and tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Again thanks for the great reviews. Here is next update. Hope you like and enjoy!**

**Don't forget to review.**

**Chapter Eight**

Cobramaru walked toward a cave gripping his right injure arm. Inside he walked toward a cocoon and touches it "Awake my servant!"

The cocoon turns white blinding the cave. After the white light disappears, a demon woman appears and bows down to Cobramaru "Master," she greets "Where are we?"

"Kelsi, we are the in past just as we plan it. Now go attack Saige and others so I can regenerate my self," he told her "Oh and don't forget to killed that woman while you're0 at it".

"Yes master," she replied as she got up and then left out the cave.

Cobramaru sat down with a smirk on his face _"Once that's done, Saige will no longer be my way," _He took off his kimono revealing his right arm injure, which was slowly healing.

"I'll make sure I will succeed and I will be unstoppable just you wait".

**Kaede's Place**

**Outside**

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kohaku, Miroku and Shippo were sitting outside while Kagome, Rin, and Kaede were tending to Saige's injury. Sesshomaru was staring up at the sky thinking to himself. When he found out Saige was his daughter, it took him by surprised and shock at the same time. He didn't know what to think about it. Too many questions were forming in his mind. Some of them were answer when he asked Inuyasha about Saige and find out that she's from the future. Does that mean that he would have a family in the near future? Nonsense as far as he knows, that was impossible because it would never occur nor have he ever think about having a family. Still that doesn't explain what happen earlier. When he saw Saige fighting the demon, he was amazed the way she battle. But what surprises him more is when one of the demons attacks her from behind, something inside him trigger and he jumped out to save her. It like he was angry that the demon attacks her. Why? He doesn't even know. All he knows is that he felt a connection to Saige and that definitely prove to him she's his own flesh and blood. There was one question that he need an answer to which is who is Saige mother? For now, he will put that question aside and worry about protecting Saige and Rin. Not to mention the others too.

Inuyasha was staring at Sesshomaru. He also busy in his own thoughts. When he first saw Saige, he felt a connection to her. He assumes that it probably nothing so he brushes it off. But when she said his name and reaction she was giving him, he thought she was a bad demon. When Saige explained herself, he believed that she's not a bad demon and felt that she related to Sesshomaru especially the way she gave him the answer when he ask who she was and how she know him? He even found out that she has some of his attitude, which got him confused and questions begin to pop up in his mind like if she was his daughter. During the battle with the demon snake Cobramaru, he was surprised to see Saige using the poison whip, which only Sesshomaru knows. From that battle he realized that Saige is related to Sesshomaru and to him especially when reveal that she is. When Sesshomaru intervene in when Saige and him were fighting, it was a surprised and shock to Inuyasha. At first he was upset that Saige punched him, but when Sesshomaru had her by her throat, he want to saved her and stop his brother from hurting her. He thought that Sesshomaru would hurt Saige, but that when a bright light appears shining in Sesshomaru's face. The startle look on Sesshomaru's face confirms to him that he had seen something and was too stubborn to even talk about it. But what did he seen? That's what Inuyasha would like to know. When Saige attack, Inuyasha was about jumped in when Sesshomaru beat him to it saving Saige life and also catches her when she fainted. The pieces is starting to come together which mean Inuyasha is positive that Saige is definitely and could be Sesshomaru's daughter. For now he going to focuses on protecting the others.

"Inuyasha? Sesshomaru? Sango interrupts.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked up and saw Sango walked out toward them.

"hm," Sesshomaru turns his attention toward the sky. Even though he's not looking, he still listen to what the demon slayer has to say.

"Sango," Inuyasha got up and walked toward Sango "How is she?" he asked.

"She was hurt badly and was poison. Lucky we still have the antidote that Jinenji gave us. Kaede said that she need some rest and should be okay," she told him.

"That's good to hear," Inuyasha said; relieve to know Saige is ok.

Sesshomaru sighs and was also relieve that Saige is ok. His eyes widen _"When did I ever feel concern for anyone beside Rin?" _he wonders.

"Anyway Inuyasha," Sango continues "That's not the only reason I came out here to see you".

Inuyasha blinks his eyes "What is it Sango?"

Kagome walked out and over to Sango.

"We…" Sango shakes her head "I mean Shippo found something that Saige drop and Miroku and I though you and Sesshomaru should know about," he told him.

Sesshomaru turns his head toward Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango interests to know what they found that he should know about it.

"This," Sango shows the torn piece of kimono to Inuyasha and Kagome.

Sesshomaru took a peek at what was in Sango's hand and his eyes widen when he recognizes what it is _"That's mine, but how?"_

"Isn't that…" Inuyasha begins to ask.

"Yup," Miroku interrupts "It belongs to Sesshomaru".

Inuyasha scoffs "I was about say that you know," he said.

**Inside**

Rin was taking care of Saige who was asleep. She was wetting the towel to put on Saige's forehead when she notices the headband that was around Saige's forehead. Carefully she took it off and her eyes widen shock to see the Prussian blue crescent moon on Saige's forehead. Curiosity, she touches it to see if it real or if she was seeing thing when sudden she felt a connection to Saige and was hit with a vision.

~Visions~

_**1st Vision: Rin was fighting with a demon woman**_

"_I see you are a fighter," the demon woman remarked._

"_Well that was just the first," Rin smirked "You should see what I have in store for you" she swings her sword at the demon woman who dodge out of the way, but ended up getting partial of her hair chop off._

_The demon woman shrieked "My precious hair!"_

_Rin snicker "Oops my bad"_

_The demon gritted her teeth_

"_What? Still not giving up yet?" another voice asked._

_The demon woman looked toward the voice and her eyes widen "Sesshomaru?"_

_Sesshomaru walked up to Rin who was happy to see him._

_** 2nd Vision: Rin and Sesshomaru was talking to Totosai**_

"_No, it's too risky," Rin shakes her head disagreeing._

"_Rin, I know you don't like to hear this," Totosai said "But it's the only way if you and Sesshomaru are planning to save her"._

"_No, that has to be another way," Rin said._

"_Cobramaru is trying to changes the past by resurrecting himself in the past and if he succeed then the world we know shall be destroy. If Cobramaru get his hands on her power then he will have enough power to resurrect his past self," Totosai explained._

"_That's why you seal her power away," Sesshomaru said "Then it settles then we go with your plan Totosai"_

"_Then take this," Totosai gave him a purple ball that has an aura inside "Once you're there, you shall know what to do with it"._

_Sesshomaru begins to walked away_

"_Wait, he stopped as Rin run up to him "Please don't do this I beg you," she pleaded._

_He touches her face with his hand and she placed her hand over his "Rin, I'll be fine, I promise I come back for you"._

_**3rd Vision: Rin Vs the Demon Woman , Sesshomaru and Inuyasha Vs Cobramaru, and Sango and Saige vs Demons**_

_The Demon Woman used a chain rope with spikes and attack Rin who dodges out the way. Rin notices there a smirk on the demon woman_

_s face like the demon woman knew Rin was going to dodge. Her eyes widen when she realized something. The Demon woman was actually aiming for Sesshomaru._

"_NOW DIE SESSHOMARU!" she tosses the spike chain rope._

"_NOOOOOOOO!" Rin screamed and rushed toward Sesshomaru_

"_LOOK OUT MIL LORD!" Jaken warned his master._

"_SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha yelled_

_Sango and Saige destroyed the demons and looked over at Sesshomaru._

_Sesshomaru turns around and the spike chain rope makes an impact. His eyes widen. Everyone gasps including Saige._

"_NO!" Saige screamed._

_The spike chain rope stabbed Rin through back of her stomach sticking out in front of her stomach._

"_RIN!" Sesshomaru shouted._

_The demon woman pulled spike chain rope out Rin who fall into Sesshomaru's arms, The demon woman made her escape with Cobramaru._

_**4th Vision: Rin was watching Saige's memories of Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Saige battle Cobramaru**_

_Saige was captured by Cobramaru. _

"_So what's it going to be Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, kill me and you kill her. Surrender yourself and I will let her go"_

_Cobramaru tightened his grip on Saige._

"_Ah!" she screamed in agony._

_Inuyasha was about to save Saige when Sesshomaru fly toward and used his Tensaiga, freeing Saige who dropped on the ground breathing heavily._

_Cobramaru grinned "You fell into my trap Sesshomaru!"_

_Sesshomaru was being absorb into Cobramaru_

_Everyone gasp including Inuyasha._

"_NO!" Saige and Rin shouted._

~End of Visions~

Rin gasps and removes her hand from Saige's forehead. She looked at Saige's face which was pale.

"Rin, are yee alright?" Kaede asked, noticing Rin's expression.

Rin was confused and scared at the same time, but knew the vision were real. Tears forms in her eyes. Suddenly she got up took off running out the door, running past Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Sesshomaru.

"Rin wait!" Kagome called out to her.  
She was about to follows Rin when an arm blocks her. She looked over at the person who was stopping her "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha clears his throat and gestures his head toward Sesshomaru who took off after Rin

"Oh," Kagome said finally understand why Inuyasha stops her.

"WAIT FOR ME LORD SESSHOMARU!" Jaken shouted.

He was about to run after Sesshomaru when a hand grabs his kimono pulling him back "Where do you think you're going?"

"RELEASE ME AT ONCE!" Jaken shouted.

WHACK

A lump forms on Jaken's head. Inuyasha has his one of his fists of glaring at Jaken.

Shippo sighs closing his eyes "When will he ever learn?" he asked.

Rin ran out to the hill and collapse on the ground. She pulled her knees against her chest and looked up at the sky _"That vision, it felt so real. I'm can still feel it and I can also feel Saige pain. After all Saige is Sesshomaru's daughter"_ She thought.

Tears slide down on her cheeks. She touches her cheeks _"Why do I feel this pain? Is Lord Sesshomaru in danger?" _she wonders.

Sesshomaru finally catches up to Rin. When she ran out from Kaede's home, he saw her crying and wonder what's wrong. Instantly, he went after her.

He approaches up to her and saw her body stiffen. She turns and looked up at him "Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Rin, why did you run off like that?"

Rin looked down at her hands "I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry everyone. It just… just that… I" she hesitates.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I was worry for Saige," she lied.

Sesshomaru can tell that Rin was hiding something "Don't lie to me," he told her "I can tell something is bothering you".

She wants to tell him, but didn't know how to explain it to him. She tries to hold her tears back, but couldn't.

"Rin?"

She got up and looked at him. He was waiting for her response when suddenly she flings herself at him, hugging him and cried. Sesshomaru froze when Rin hugs him. He didn't understand why Rin crying and was shock that she was hugging him. Willingly, he hugs her back to let her know that everything is going be okay instead of saying "It's ok".

**TBC: Review and tell me what you think?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone**

**Sorry for late update. I was busy lately with school and other stuffs. Okay let's get started. First of all I want to keep Sesshomaru and Rin in character. Let's see they both know about Saige and they need to talk about it. Knowing Sesshomaru, he's not a talkative nor have open up to anyone. So I decide to write Sesshomaru and Rin talking scene well more like Rin talking I should say. Tell me what you think about it. Well enough with my talking and on with the story. Don't forget to review. Enjoy. Oh feel free to suggest ideas.**

**Chapter Nine**

Kelsi was flying toward Kaede's village. She smirks "_Hmm, so Cobramaru is right, this is the past," _She looked around the place when suddenly she picked up a scent "_Saige is definitely here alright. I wonder if she will be a challenge like Sesshomaru. Speaking of Sesshomaru, that fool, caring for human is mistake," _She smiles _"Still he was definitely a challenge when I first met him"._ It got Kelsi wondering if Sesshomaru is powerful here. She won't know unless she fights him, which she can barely wait.

"I'll hope Rin will be alright," Kagome said as she stares at the forest where Rin took off running to.

Inuyasha walked toward Kaede's place "I'm sure Sesshomaru is looking after her,' he replied, knowing that Sesshomaru probably found Rin already.

"I guess you're right," Kagome said, taking one more glance at the forest and then follows Inuyasha inside with the others.

Sango and Miroku sitting down near the fire place while Kaede and Shippo were taking care of Saige. Kohaku was sitting next to Kaede incase she need something and he would get it for her.

"Kaede…" Kohaku broke the silence "Is Saige…"

"Yee, shouldn't worry," Kaede interrupts him "Saige is strong and is recovering, but she need some rest".

"Poor girl, I'm betting she hasn't slept for awhile since she has been fighting demons," Sango said, feeling sympathy toward Saige.

'Who could blame her, she was on her own fighting for her life," Miroku replied as he looked at Sango.

Sango looked at Miroku "I wonders why Rin took off like that?" she asked.

"She probably saw something," Miroku assumed.

Sango blinks her eyes "Like a vision?"

"Probably," He replied.

"Probably what?" Kagome asked as she walked in with Inuyasha standing next to her.

Miroku and Sango shook their head.

"It's nothing, we just worry about Rin," Sango replied.

"Is she awake yet?" Inuyasha asked.

Sango shook her head "No, apparently she's still sleeping," she told him.

"Poor Saige," Kagome said, glancing over at Saige who was still asleep.

"Saige is not awake," Kaede turns and looked at Inuyasha "Did yee found anything else on Saige?"

"Yeah we did," Inuyasha sat down "She's related to Sesshomaru and me," he told her.

"What a big surprise," Kaede remarked as she cleans the towel in the bucket and then placed it on Saige's forehead "And perhaps I should say she's more related to Sesshomaru, am I correct?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha blinks his eyes confused "How did you know?"

"Saige bear a resemblance to Sesshomaru, yee can't tell me that yee don't notice it," Kaede said.

Inuyasha folds his arms and "Of course I notice that!"

Kagome was thinking about Rin, why she took off like that. She also saw that Rin was crying. She looked at Kaede and wondering if Kaede knew something.

"Kaede, do you know why Rin took off like that?" Kagome asked.

"Maybe yee should talk to Rin," Kaede suggests, knowing that it's not her place to talk about it. It should be Rin telling them about it and not her.

Sesshomaru was still hugging Rin in his arms. She has stops crying and now realizes that she was in Sesshomaru's arm. Quickly she recoils from him "I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru," she apologies, hiding her face that was slightly blushing.

"It's fine Rin," he replied, showing that he's not upset at her.

Rin looked down her hands wondering what she should say. Sesshomaru knew Rin must have known something and it's probably has something to do with Saige. The way she was playing with her hands nervously shows that she was uncertain that she should tell him. Instead of asking her to tell him, he got up "Let's go Rin ," he said as he begins to walked away.

Rin got up and watches him. She was about to follows him, but she stops in her track "Lord Sesshomaru wait!" she called out to him. He stops, but didn't turn around.

"I know about Saige," she manages to told him.

Sesshomaru turns around now looking at Rin.

"Saige, she's your daughter isn't she?"

He walked toward her "What makes you say that Rin?" he asked.

She looked down at her feets "I saw a vision," she told the truth to him.

"A vision you say," Sesshomaru said, now standing in front of Rin "Was it about Saige?" he asked, causing Rin glances up at him all of sudden surprise "Sort of, it's more about you and me".

Sesshomaru now has a confused look on his face wondering what Rin mean by "You and me".

Rin notices his confused look and knew what he was probably thinking "No, no, no, it's not like that" she waves her hands, feeling the blush on her face "It's more like…" She felt the tears return when she recalled what she had seen from the vision "I saw you died"

Sesshomaru's eyes widen. Rin wraps her arms around herself. The tears finally fell down her cheeks "I saw my own death too," She looked away from Sesshomaru, "I don't want to see you died or anyone else. I can't imagine you gone from my life".

Sesshomaru was shock to hear what Rin was saying about the vision she saw. Now he comprehends why she took off like that. He notices that Rin was crying again and this time he knows that she was crying because of him. Not because she was worry about him, but she was afraid of losing him. Sesshomaru steps forward toward Rin wondering what he should do. However, something-instinct from inside of him was telling him something. Suddenly, he found himself pulling her into his embraces. Rin let out a small gasp, the feeling of his hands grab her into his embrace took her by surprise. She then hugged him back, crying into his shoulder. They were both so stunned about what they were doing.

**Meanwhile Back at Kaede's Place**

Inuyasha, Kagome, Jaken are now sitting down looking at Saige with Kaede, and Shippo. Sango, Kirara, Miroku, Kohaku, and A-Un are outside keeping a watch out for demons. They are basically taking turn watching. They will stay outside for a three hour shift and then it's Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo turn watching.

Suddenly Inuyasha's ears twitch. He suddenly got up with Kagome.

"I sense a demon coming," Kagome said.

"It's coming fast," Inuyasha add in. He then looked at Shippo "Shippo, you stay here and protect Saige and Kaede," he told him.

Shippo nodded "You can count on me, Inuyasha," he replied.

Inuyasha and Kagome rush outside and saw Sango, Miroku and Kohaku staring at sky. Miroku puts one of his hands out and move in each direction. "There! The demon coming from that way!" he exclaimed when he stops his hand in front of him.

Sango turns and looked at Kohaku "Go inside and protect Saige".

Kohaku nodded and went inside.

Suddenly a strong wind picks up and a demon woman appears floating in the air. She looked around until her eyes landed on Inuyasha "Inuyasha, I see we meet again. You're still the same," she remarked.

Inuyasha growls "Who are you and how do you know my name? I never see you before".

The demon girl waves her finger from left to right, not liking his attitude "Now, now is this how you greet a friend that you're going to know in the future?"

"_Who is this demon woman?" _Inuyasha wonders _"How does she know me when I don't know her?"_

"_Is this demon from the future?" _Miroku wonders.

"Answer this demon! Are you from the future?" Miroku asked.

The demon girl smirks "You're right monk, I am from the future and I'm here to destroy all of you! So you can say we aren't friend from the future Inuyasha, but we are rivals," she said.

Inuyasha pulled out his Tessaiga "That all I need to know,' he said.

Suddenly Tensaiga was pulsing. Sesshomaru felt it and senses trouble for Saige. Rin also felt Saige was in trouble. She tilts her head up at Sesshomaru and was wondering if he felt it too when she saw Tensaiga pulsing, which answer her question. She felt him hold her tight "Hold on tight Rin," he told her.

She nodded and wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck and put her head on his mokomoko. Sesshomaru pulled her closer to him and formed a cloud beneath their feet. They started to lift off the ground and fly toward Kaede's place.

Saige slowly become conscious and notices Jaken was staring down at her with Kohaku and Shippo next to him. She suddenly senses a demon presence. She clenches her hands on the blanket _"Kelsi!"_

**TBC: So tell me what you think? Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Saige slowly become conscious and notices Jaken was staring down at her with Kohaku and Shippo next to him. She suddenly senses a demon presence. She clenches her hands on the blanket _"Kelsi!"_

She tries to sit up when a hand stop her "You were badly injure, so you should be resting," Kohaku told her.

"I'm fine," She said as if it was nothing.

She manages to sit up. Big mistake, the pain from her back returns. She gritted her teeth to get rid of the feeling of the pain. Also the towel on her forehead fell down to the ground revealing the Prussian blue crescent moon on her forehead. Jaken and Shippo gasp in shock seeing the Prussian blue crescent moon. Kohaku wasn't shock at all nor surprise at all because he knew that Saige was Sesshomaru's daughter.

Jaken exclaimed "How dare you! How do you have that!" he points at her forehead.

That's when Saige realizes that her headband wasn't around her forehead.

"hm," she got up, ignoring the Jaken. Right now she doesn't have time to answer questions because she knows a demon is out there, a familiar demon that she recognizes.

"Yee, shouldn't be moving around," Kaede said, worry for Saige's injuries.

"I'm fine Kaede," she assured

Shippo notices Kohaku doesn't seem shock nor surprise when seeing the Prussian blue crescent moon on Saige's forehead.

"How come you're not surprise like me and Jaken?" he asked.

"Well," he looked at Saige wondering he should tell them. Then he looked at Shippo "I already know," he replied.

"Know? What?" Shippo asked.

Kohaku sighs "Saige is Sesshomaru's daughter," he told Shippo and Jaken.

"WHAT!" Shippo and Jaken shouted.

Jaken stares at Saige _"Lord Seshomaru daughter, but that's impossible!_" He then notices a resembling between Sesshomaru and Saige. The long white sliver hair, purple stripes on her cheeks, the Prussian blue crescent moon, and also the way she dress minus the mokomoko.

Saige begins to walk toward the door.

"Wait! Saige! Don't go out there, it too dangerous," Kohaku told her.

"You Fools, don't go out," Saige slightly turn and glares at Jaken coldly that sent a chill down Jaken's spine. He quickly went behind Kohaku.

He then took a peek at Saige leaving "_Even her staring reminds me of Lord Sesshomaru," _he thought.

Jaken suddenly realizes something "_That why Lord Sesshomaru went after Saige before,"_ He thought, finally understand.

"Stay here," Kohaku said to Jaken and Shippo. Then he follows Saige outside.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha shouted as he swings his sword at Kelsi who dodges out the way.

"What the…" He said, confused at how Kelsi and move really fast dodging his Wind Scar.

"She manages to avoid Inuyasha's wind scar," Miroku said, surprise to see one else was fast enough to dodge the blow of Inuyasha's Tessagia.

"How is its possible?" Shippo looked at Miroku "Only Koga is fast enough to dodge from getting hit by Inuyasha's wind scar," he points out.

"Hirikotsu!" Sango tosses her a gigantic boomerang at Kelsi. The Hirikotsu made a dent in Kelsi's armor on her right shoulder.

"Nice shot Sango!" Kagome remarked.

Kelsi smirked "Please it's only a dent, don't think you accomplish anything," she said.

"Guess again!" Inuyasha's voice replied from behind her.

Meawhile, Sesshomaru was flying toward Kaede's Village holding Rin in his arm.

"_Saige, please be okay," _Rin prays.

"_The demon scent is closer as I expect," _Sesshomaru thoughts.

His Tenseiga was still pulsing. He knew that Inuyasha is using Tessaiga in a battle, but there is another reason why Tensegia is pulsing, which he was still trying to figure out why. Right now in his mind he was thinking about one certain person, Saige. He was wondering if she was safe or not. Knowing Saige, she would probably be in a battle rather than hide. That is something she has in common with him.

"Hn," Sesshomaru mumbled.

Kelsi turns around and her eyes widen. Inuyasha has jumps up, coming from behind her.

"Wind Scar!" he swings his Tessagia again.

Kelsi dodges again, but wasn't fast enough. The wind scar hit her left arm, injury it.

She growls, glaring at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha landed his feet "Guess you aren't that fast!"

"I SHOW YOU NOT TO MESS WITH ME!" she extends her right hand out toward Inuyasha, A white light form from the palm of her hand.

She then blasts the white light at Inuyasha who got hit in the chest. He got slam down into the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome rushes over to him and kneel down to check on him. She then turns and looked at Kelsi. She grabbed one of her arrow and shot at Kelsi. Her arrow hit Kelsi's leg.

Kelsi turns and blast at Kagome

"KAGOME! INUYASHA!" Sango and Miroku shouted.

Inuyasha sat up, still in pain and shield Kagome from the blast.

Suddenly, a sword flies out of nowhere and landed in front of Kagome and Inuyasha blocking Kelsi's attack and reflects right back toward her.

"AH!" Kelsi shrieks as it hit her in the chest.

She looked at the sword and her eyes widen.

Inuyasha looked up confused with Kagome when they notice the sword planted into the ground in front of them.

"Tenseiga?" Inuyasha said, recognizes the sword.

A figure approaches out revealing a Prussian blue crescent moon on their forehead.

**TBC: Review! Any guesses? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the late update. I was ill for a few day and been studying a lot. Well I'm better now. Any way I will still try to update even though I'm going be busy for awhile. Well enough with my talking and on with the story.**

**Chapter Eleven**

**At Totosai's Place**

Totosai was working on a sword when suddenly he looked up and stop what he was doing "hm did you sense that Myoga?" he asked the flea that was on his shoulder.

"Matter of fact, I did sense something like a strange demons appear from out of nowhere," Myoga replied.

"I also sense the strange demons too, but what I sense earlier was a demon aura that is the same as Sesshomaru and I also know that Inuyasha and the others are in danger," Totosai told Myoga "We need go see Inuyasha and the others".

"Let's go then!" Myoga replied.

Totosai got on his cow and left to go see Inuyasha and the others.

"_Something tells me that Sesshomaru will be where Inuyasha is," _Totosai thought.

"I agree," Totosai said out loud.

**Kaede's Village**

Kelsi was about to attack Kagome when Inuyasha sat up and shield Kagome from the blast.

"Inuyasha! Kagome!" Miroku and Sango shouted.

Inuyasha and Kagome close their eyes waited for the hit, but it never came.

Confused, they open their eyes and were surprised to see Tenseiga implanted into the ground in front of them, blocking Kelsi's blast.

"Tenseiga?" Inuyasha said, recognizes the sword.

"Tenseiga protects Inuyasha and Kagome from the blast, Incredible!" Miroku remarked.

Kelsi was shock and surprise that her attack backfires and hit her in the chest. She looked over at Kagome and saw Tenseiga. Her eyes then widen when she saw someone approaching.

A figure approaches out revealing a Prussian blue crescent moon on their forehead.

"Is that?" Miroku asked, trying to see who the figure was.

"_Can it be Sesshomaru?" _Sango wondered.

Kelsi growls "SHOW YOUR SELF!" she demanded.

The figure steps out reveals to be Saige.

"Saige?" Kagome said, shock to see Saige

She was even more shocker when she saw the Prussian blue crescent moon on Saiges's forehead.

Saige has a calm expression on her face as she stares up at Kelsi.

Miroku and Sango were confused and shock to see Saige. Inuyasha and Kagome got up staring at Saige.

"Did Saige save Inuyasha and Kagome?" Sango asked out loud.

"I really don't know," Miroku replied

"Saige!" Kelsi growls as she notices Saige "It was you!"

"Kelsi, let me guess Cobramaru sent you didn't he," Saige said as she walked in front of Kagome and Inuyasha, glaring at Kelsi.

"So that's the demon name," Miroku said as he watches Saige and Kelsi.

"Indeed, matter of fact I have a message from him to you," Kelsi pulled out her sword "His message was to destroy you first and then the rest of the others you are trying to protect".

Saige pulled out her sword and impetuous rushes toward Kelsi taking the first swings. Their swords collide.

Saige notices a red stain on the sword _"That's scent?"_

Kelsi smirks "From the look on your face, I take it that you recognize the scent on my sword," she said.

Saige become furious "SILENT!" she shouted. She pushes Kelsi away and tries to slash Kelsi with her claws when out of nowhere a knife flew toward Saige who quickly dodge out of the way.

A demon man appears and tries to attack Saige again. Saige turns and glare at the demon man. She was about to attack him when she notices something. Quickly she move out the way leaving the demon man confuse. He turns around when he felt a presence behind him. His eyes widen when he saw Inuyasha.

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha swings his sword at the demon man.

The demon man dodges away almost getting hit _"That was a close, if I haven't reacted fast then I'll be goner," _he thought, breathing heavily.

Kelsi notices Saige was distract by the demon man _"This is my chance to attack," _She flings her sword toward Saige who has her back turn when suddenly a thin, whip-like strand of yellow-green energy appears and whack her sword away from Saige. Before Kelsi can figure out where the thin, whip-like strand of yellow green energy come from, a blur figure quickly appear in front of her, gripping her by the throat. Saige turns around and was surprise to see who her savior was.

The demon man was about to go help Kelsi when he got block by Inuyasha "Going some where?" Inuyasha asked.

The demon man was about to go the other way when he was block by Saige "Don't think you can escape easy," she said.

Kelsi's eyes widen "Ses…Sesshomaru," she manages to say.

Rin rushes over to Kagome and others. She notices demon woman that Sesshomaru was gripping by the throat _"That demon woman, I saw her in my vision," _Rin shivers as she recall the vision _"I… I was… killed by this demon woman in the future," _she thought

"Rin? You're alright," Kagome said, interrupting Rin's thoughts.

Rin nodded "I'm fine," she replied.

"So Rin," Rin looked at Kagome "Was it Sesshomaru that save me and Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

Rin shook her head "No, actually it was Saige"

"But… Tenseiga is…" Kagome interrupts with a confused look on her face,

"Tenseiga belong to Lord Sesshomaru, but he didn't toss his. Look! "She points at the Tenseiga hanging on Sesshomaru's waist.

Kagome glances back and forth at the Tenseiga planted into the ground in front of her and the Tenseiga hanging on Sesshomaru's waist "There's two Tenseiga!" she exclaimed. _"Wait a sec," _Kagome suddenly realizes something _"Saige is from the future, it could be possible that Sesshomaru from future give the Tenseiga to Saige. Maybe that just it,"_ she thought.

Sesshomaru tighten his grip on Kelsi's throat when saw the red stain on Kelsi's sword. He immediately recognizes the scent on. It's Rin; something must have happen to Rin in the future. Something tells him it's not good at all. He was about to kill Kelsi when suddenly a young woman walked out from the forest with a flute in her hand. Kagome and Rin notice the young woman. She was dressed in a peach kimono that was long to her feet. Her long brunette hair was tie up in a ponytail.

"Who is that woman?" Rin asked.

Kagome notices the flute in the young woman was holding in her hand _"That flute, isn't that…" _ Before Kagome can figure out about the flute, the young woman lifts the flute up, put it against her lips, and begin playing.

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Sagie looked over at the young woman. Saige immediately recognizes the flute music_ "Oh no! Not agin!"_

Suddenly Sesshomaru let Kelsi go and grabs his head, screaming in pain. Inuyasha and Saige collapse to the ground in pain.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome shouted

Kagome pulled out her arrow and shoot at the woman, but it was shatters cause by barrier around the young woman.

"_Lord Sesshomaru? Saige? Inuyasha? " _Rin thought as she looked over at Sesshomaru, Saige, and Inuyasha. She can't take it anymore seeing Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Saige in pain. Without thinking, she rushes over to the Tenseiga that was planted into the ground. She grabs the handle of sword and yanks it out of the ground. She then tosses at the young woman. Kagome grabs another arrow and shot it at the young woman. This time Kagome's arrow and the Tenseiga break the barrier. The arrow hits the young woman in her arms making her stop playing her flute and the Tenseiga landed on the ground. The demon man was about to attack Inuyasha and Saige.

"Hirikotsu!" Sango shouts as she tosses her a gigantic boomerang at the demon man hitting him on his right shoulder. The demon man quickly grabs Kelsi and rushes over to the young woman.

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Saige got off the ground angry. Sesshomaru looked at Rin realizes that she saved his life and also Inuyasha and Saige. Kagome notices the young woman eyes was cold and show no fear in them. It remind her of Kohaku when he got his mind control by Naraku.

"_Can this young woman mind be control like Kohaku?" _Kagome questioned.

"She's human," Sango said as she looked at the young woman.

"Who are you demons?" Miroku demanded.

"The name is Caleb and I do believe that Sesshomaru know me in the future," Caleb replied with a grin while looking at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru turns and glares at Caleb, clenching his fists_ "How this demon Caleb does knows me, I must know the answers" _he thought

"Don't worry Sesshomaru, we will battle again and I'll be the victor," Caleb said, interrupts Sesshomaru's thoughts. Then he creates some wind and vanishes with Kelsi and the young woman.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha curses "They got away!"

"Don't worry Inuyasha we'll get them next time," Kagome assured

Miroku went over to Saige "Saige, there are more demons from the future and we need know more about them and you have to tell us what we need to know so that we can help you," he told her.

Saige notices Sesshomaru was staring at her when she glances over at him. She knew that he wants some answer too. She sighs knowing Miroku was right. So without saying anything she grab the Tenseiga off the ground, put in back in it shealth that was hanging around her waist and walked toward Kaede's place.

Sango walked up to Miroku "Do you think Saige will tell us?" she asked him.

"Yes, I think she will this time especially now that Sesshomaru is here," he replied and then follows Saige.

As Saige reach to Kaede's door, she turns around and looked at everyone "If you are seeking for some answer then follow me".

Saige then left inside.

Miroku, Sango and Kirara follow Saige inside.

"Sesshomaru, are you coming or what?" Inuyasha asked, looking at Sesshomaru.

"Hn," Sesshomaru follows Rin inside leaving Inuyasha and Kagome by themselves.

"C'mon Inuyasha, let's go!" Kagome said.

Inuyasha was about to follows Kagome when something on the ground caught his eyes "Kagome, you go inside first. I'll be right there," he told her.

Kagome nodded and left inside.

Inuyasha went over to the spot near a tree. He pick up a half piece of a peach stone rock and stare at it _"Who does this belong to?" _he wonders.

He then put the half piece of the peach stone rock in his pocket and went inside.

A fist slams against the trunk of the tree "Dammit! Why do you have to intervene, Caleb?" Kelsi glare at Caleb "I was doing okay until you show up!"

Caleb folds his arms "Or you could have gotten yourself kill," he gave a sarcastic remark.

Kelsi growls, but then stop when she notices the young woman was leaning against the tree, not saying any word "Who's that human girl?" she asked Caleb.

"Long story," Caleb replied as he looked at the young woman.

Kelsi scoffs "Well give me the short version then".

Caleb glares at Kelsi, but then decides to let her know about young woman "the short version is that human girl was already dead and was revive back by Combramaru," he explained.

"Why would Cobramaru waste his time bring back a useless human girl? What's his reason?" asked Kelsi who was busy looking at the young woman.

Caleb shook his head and smirks "She may be human, but don't let that fool you because she's stronger than you think, but there one other thing you should know"

Kelsi looked at Caleb "And that would be?"

"She's someone that is close to Saige, like a dear friend," Caleb replied.

"NO WAY!" Kelsi explained "But that's impossible, how come Saige didn't notice her earlier?"

Caleb smirked "Let's just say that Saige need some help to remember an old friend that she knew a long time ago," he told her.

"Let me guess, you left something behind that belong to that human girl?" Kelsi asked.

Caleb has an evil look on his face "You just have to wait and see Kelsi," he replied.

Kelsi folds her arms and looked at the young woman _"This should be interesting to watch,"_ she thought.

**TBC: Wow this was a long chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Next chapter **

**Saige will tell everyone what they need to know.**

**There will a flashback and about the young woman background.**

**Review and tell me what you think?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey!**

**Here is next update. **

**On the previous chapter, two new characters were introduced. One of them was A young woman who background was unknown. Other one was Caleb, a villain who has a score to settle with Sesshomaru. Let just say that he has a grudge against Sesshomaru. In this chapter, it will reveal the young woman's name with her background and how Caleb and Sesshomaru know each other in the future. Enough with my talking, here's the next chapter. Oh don't forget to review. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Twelve **

**Setting in the Future **

A young demon girl about eight years old was running in the forest. She was badly injures and was grasping her stomach trying to stop the bleeding "Where do you think you're going?" a voice asked sudden.

A demon jumps out from the tress and landed in front of the young demon girl.

"What's the hurry when the fun has just begun," said the demon with smirks on his face. A thin, whip-like strand of yellow-green energy shot off from the young demon girl. She graciously moved it toward the demon whacking him in the face and knocks him to the ground.

The pain from her stomach was starting to affect her making her tumbling a little. Her vision was getting blurry making it difficult to see.

The demon got off the ground "So my poison is kicking in, so how does it feel?" Saige glares at him. He pulled out his sword "Don't worry I'll make the pain go away for you".

The demon fly up into the air and aim right toward the young demon girl when suddenly another whip-like strand of yellow-green energy shot out of nowhere, chopping off the demon's left hand and slightly slashes the demon's neck.

"Ah!"The demon shrieks in pain as he grasps his left arm that loses a hand. The red line on the demon's neck.

The young demon girl looked up as her savior landed in front her.

"Daddy?" she said, shock to see her dad in front of her.

Sesshomaru kneels down and check on her. He notices that she was getting pale and her hands are cold "Saige, Get out of here while you still can, you're only be in my way," he told her.

"But what about you?" Saige asked.

"I'll be fine, now go," he replied.

Saige nodded and took off running.

"Sesshomaru!" The demon exclaimed with an angry look "You're going to pay for chopping my hand off!"

Sesshomaru got up and pulled out his sword, Bakusaiga "Caleb, you make a deadly mistake for messing with me and my family. Don't worry I'll make sure to pay you by slashing your head off"

"Not if I slash your head off first," Caleb said with a threat.

A purple poison forms from his hand and hurls toward Sesshomaru who quickly dodge out "You're aiming is pathetic," Sesshomaru remarked.

A smirk grew on Caleb's face "Who say I was aiming for you," he coldly replied.

Sesshomaru's eyes widen when he realizes where Caleb was aiming _"Saige!" _He quickly turns around just in time to see Saige get hit in the back with poison tossing her over a cliff.

Sesshomaru ran fast toward the cliff to reach for Saige's hand, but he was too late. Saige fallen deep down into the forest below.

"Oops I guess you're too late Sesshomaru," Caleb gave a sarcastic remark.

Sesshomaru growls and charge toward Caleb swinging his sword, Bakusaiga viscously slashing him in the face.

Caleb begins to vanish "This isn't over Sesshomaru; I'll be back again and I will have my revenge on you. Mark my word! He exclaims, laughing before he completely disappears.

Sesshomaru put his sword away in it sheath and begins searching for Saige.

He has accomplishes defeating Caleb who he despise because of kidnapping Rin before to lure him for a challenge and also hurting Saige. Right now on Sesshomaru's mind was to find Saige

A young girl, age ten was in the forest searching for herbs to make medicine when she feel a demon aura near by. Curiosity, she decides to check it out. When she got there, she notices a monster was trying to devour a person that was unconscious. _"Oh no that person is in trouble," _She quickly closes her eyes and murmurs something. A light pink ball of light form in her hand and second later, she flings it toward the monster blasting it to pieces.

After that she rushes over to check on the person, but was in shock to see that it was a young demon girl unconscious and injures "Poor thing, she's been poison" the young girl said as she looked at the wound on the stomach "I need to get you somewhere safe so I can take care of your wound".

The young girl looked around for a safe place. She would bring the young demon girl back to village, but the villagers would be frighten to see a demon and would probably kill the young demon girl. The young girl spotted a cave not far from where they are "That look like a safe place," she remarked.

The young girl carries the young demon girl on her back into the cave.

Inside, the young girl take care of the wound, bandage it up carefully. She notices the young demon girl's face was pale "I need to get rid of the poison out of her before it reaches her heart" she said.

The young girl grabs a bottle medicine, a knife with a towel from her bag. Then she grabs one of the young demon's girl arms and cut it with the knife. Without thinking, she begins sucking the poison with her mouth. A few minute later, the young girl bandage the young demon girl's arm carefully.

Meanwhile in the Forest, Sesshomaru was still searching for Saige _'I'm still sense her scent nearby which mean she must be close by. Hang on Saige, I'm going to find you," _he thought.

Back in the Cave, Saige slowly become conscious and notices she was in cave, but she wasn't alone. She slightly turns her head to the side and saw a human girl was cooking something with her back turn. The human girl was wearing a light brown kimono with long brunette hair that tie in a ponytail.

Saige was confused about why a human girl was in the cave with her? Her first instance was to escape out of here before the villagers come looking for this human girl. She soon regrets it when she tries to get up, which accidently stretches her wound on her stomach.

She hissed in pain.

"You're shouldn't be moving, you were badly hurt," the young girl spokes all of sudden "I got the poison out for you so you're okay now".

The young girl turns around and looked at Saige.

"Who are you and why did you help me?" Saige asked.

"My name is Ella and I'm a doctor well not really a doctor, but I'm going to be when I grow older. So I'm actually a priestess even though I don't dress like one," Ella told Saige.

'Aren't you too young to be a doctor?" Saige asked.

"I save your life didn't I," Ella points out.

"You got a point there," Saige agrees "But why did you save me? Shouldn't you be afraid and ran for your life when you see me? I'm a demon and you're human".

"I'm not afraid of you," Ella said as pours the medicine into a bowl.

Saige blinks her eyes "Why? When people see me, they scream and run away".

"Not all human are bad. Beside I bet you already know a human, right?"

Saige nodded

"Demons and humans to me both need saving. If I saw a human or demons injure, I would save them without any doubt," Ella told Saige.

"Even, if there are bad demons and human too?" Saige asked

Ella smiles "It does depend on what the situations are. Like you for instance, I can tell you are not a bad demon at all. You would never hurt anyone would you?"

Saige shook her head "No, unless they hurt my family then I would".

"See you're not bad at all. So now I can tell you that I don't need a reason to why I save you, I just know right thing to do and that I went with my instinct," Ella explained.

Saige slightly smile "Thanks for saving me Ella".

"You're welcome," Ella gave Saige a bowl of medicine "Here"

"What is it?" Saige asked.

"Its medicine, drink it, it would make you all better and cure the poison that might still be in your body," Ella assured

"Okay," Saige took the bowl from Ella and drank it all. Then she gave it back to Ella "Thank you," she said.

"So, how do you feel," Ella asked a moment later.

Ella puts one of her hands on her chest "Much better, thank you".

Ella smiles and put all her stuff in her bag "I'm glad that you're better," she said with relieve.

Saige can actually move without hurting her wound thanks to the medicine Ella gave her to drink.

"Saige?" Saige looked at Ella.

"What is it?" Saige asked.

"I was hoping it okay with you that we can be friend," Ella said.

Saige was shock that Ella offers to be her friend. No human would wants to her friend because they were afraid of her. This was first time that a human would like to her friend beside her aunt Kagome, Sango, and Miroku. Oh and her mother of course.

Ella extends one of her hands out toward Saige.

"Huh?" A Saige notices Ella's hand extends toward her.

A minute later, Saige take Ella's hand "Friend," She replied.

"Friend," Ella said.

Then Ella grabs her stuff and got up.

"Where are you going?" Saige asked.

"I have to return back to village before the villagers come searching for me, which could put you in danger," Ella explained "But don't worry we will see each other again someday. I want you have this," she pulled something out of her pocket and gave it to Saige. Saige took it and stares at it. It was a whole piece of the peach stone rock.

"It's pretty, but I can't take this," said Saige who was surprise that Ella gave her the peach stone rock.

Ella shook her head "No, I want you to have it," she kindly said, hoping Saige would accept the gift.

Suddenly Saige got an idea "Is it ok with you if I do something with this stone rock?" she asked.

Ella nodded "It's yours now; you can do anything with it".

Saige grips the stone rock in her hand and broke it in half. She gave one to Ella "I keep this half, you keep the other half. So when we see each other, we can easy remember each other".

Ella smiles and put the half piece of the peach stone rock in her pocket "I won't forget you," she said.

Ella begins walking toward the exit of the cave when suddenly she felt herself being grabbed by her throat. She was now dangling helplessly above the ground confused.

She looked down and saw the demon glaring at her with a cold look in his eyes.

"Wait! Daddy, please let her go! She heard Saige cried.

Ella eyes widen _"This is Saige's father?"_

"She saved my life, if it wasn't for her I would be alive and you wouldn't be able to find me," Saige explains to her dad.

Sesshomaru was surprises to hear that this human girl saved Sagie life. He releases Ella who fell to the ground breathing heavily.

Saige went over to Ella "You're all right?

Ella nodded

"I'm sorry, my dad didn't know about you saving my life".

Ella was finally able to breathe normal again. She shook her head "It's okay, don't worry about it," She got up with her stuff "I need head back to the village. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding sir, I shall leave now," she said as she bow her head down at Sesshomaru and then left out of the cave.

"Bye Saige!" she shouted.

"Bye Ella," Saige shouted back.

After Ella left, Sesshomaru turns and looked at Saige. He puts a hand on her shoulder "Are you hurt, are you poison?" he asked.

"I'm all better now, thanks to Ella," she replied.

Sesshomaru relieves to see Saige was okay and alive. Instantly, he pulled her into a hug which she return hugging him back.

"I'm glad you're okay," he told her.

"I was scared, I thought I would never see you again dad," she said, feeling the emotion inside. Even though there are emotions inside of her, she couldn't even shed tears nor show them.

"I promise I won't let you get hurt again. Caleb is dead, he won't harm you again," he assures her.

Saige nodded "I know you will always protect me no matter what happen".

"_I'll intend to keep that promise to you and your mother_," Sesshomaru thinks to himself.

Sesshomaru let go of Saige "C'mon let's go, your mother is waiting for us".

Saige follows Sesshomaru out of the cave "What about Jaken?" she asked.

"He waiting for us with A-Un," he told her.

"Daddy, can I hit Jaken? I need something to get my anger out of me," said Saige who was still angry that Caleb calling her weak which really hurt her pride.

"Do as you please," Sesshomaru replied.

**Now back to the Present time**

"I wonder why Cobramaru would want see us?" Caleb asked out loud as he was walking next to Kelsi.

"I have no clue at all," Kelsi replied.

She was also wondering why Cobramaru want to see them _"Something tell me it's not good," _she thought.

When they arrive, they were expecting to see a cave. Instead it was a strange dark castle with a barrier around it.

Caleb turns and looked at Kelsi "Why don't you go first?" he suggests

"After you," replied Kelsi who was in her own thoughts_ "How stupid do you think I am Caleb? I'm not going go first and get destroy by the barrier you fool! I know what you are up to and…"_

"Huh?" Kelsi notices the young woman walked up to the barrier _"What is that girl think she's doing? She is…" _Her thoughts got interrupt when she saw the young woman walked right through the barrier as if it was nothing,

Kelsi blinks her eyes confused _"Okay that's one strange human girl!" _she thought.

"Let's go!" Caleb said, interrupting her thoughts.

Kelsi nodded and follows Caleb. The young woman disables the barrier for Caleb and Kelsi to enter. Right after Caleb and Kelsi enter, the barrier is up again.

They follow the young woman into the castle and into the dark creepy hallway.

"Kelsi?" Caleb spokes, breaking the silence.

"What do you want? Kelsi said, without turning to looked at Caleb

"Can you read that girl mind?" Caleb asked, staring at the young woman.

Kelsi looked at the young woman for a couple second and then looked away "No," she replied as she walked away from Caleb _"That girl mind is complicate to read. Even though the girl's mind is being control, she's still conscious," _she thought.

Kelsi and Caleb walked into a room and notice was standing there with his back facing toward them.

"_I guess he's well," _Caleb thought.

"Caleb, I see you have been thinking about my health," Cobrmaru spokes of all of a sudden.

Kelsi gasps and her eyes widen.

Caleb gritted his teeth _"How did he know what I was thinking?"_

Cobramaru turns around and glances at the young woman "Ella, can you do me a favor?"

"Yes," the young woman replied.

"Play your flute for me," Cobramaru replied,

Ella lifts her flute up near her lips and begins playing. Before Caleb and Kelsi can figure out what was going on, the flute sound reaches their ear giving both of them a headache. They fall down to the ground, grabbing their head and scream in agony.

"Master Cobramaru, please stop!" Kelsi begged as she screams in pain.

"We are sorry we fail you Master Cobramaru, it won't happen again," Caleb screams as he apologies.

Cobramarau smirks and lifts one of his hands up, gesturing Ella to stop playing her flute. She immediately stops dropping her hands slowly down to her side of her kimono.

"If you two fail again or betray me, I will destroy you instead of torturing you," he warns Kelsi and Caleb "Now leave!"

Caleb and Kelsi nodded and left the room.

"As for you Ella," He turns and looked at Ella "You may go anywhere you please for now until further instruction"

Ella nodded and left of the room.

Cobramaru sat down on the floor _"That fool Caleb, how foolish of him to thinking that I don't know what his plan was. His plan was a great one indeed, but not great as mine,"_ He has a evil grin on his face _"Hm for my plan, it was just getting started,"_ He snaps his fingers.

Out in the forest, Ella was walking alone when suddenly she stops. Her cold eyes slowly turn to her normal brown eyes. She looked around confused _"Where am I? _She wondered.

**At Kaede's Place**

Saige was sitting down, leaning against the wall with her arms fold. She notices everyone staring at her especially the Prussian blue crescent moon mark on her forehead. Everyone was moving their head back and forth at Sesshomaru and Saige. As if Saige can read everyone minds, she suddenly breaks the uncomfortable silence "You can stop staring at my forehead".

Everyone avert their eyes away from Saige. They murmured "Sorry".

Sesshomaru was sitting near the door away from the group with Jaken by his side. Even though he was far from the group, he can still hear what they are saying.

"Saige… I know this is going to annoy you," Miroku begins saying "but… are you Sesshomaru's daughter?"

Saige sighs, knowing that eventually she would have to answer this "Yes," she simply replied with a little annoy that everyone should have figure out when saw the mark on her forehead, but she knew that they were just asking to be sure.

She hears murmurs like "I knew it!", and "I don't believe this".

"Saige?" she heard Kagome spokes. She turns and looked at Kagome.

"Who were those demons earlier?" Kagome asked.

"Their name was Caleb and Kelsi. They work for Cobramaru. He sent them as a distraction so he can regenerate himself," Saige explains "And also to kill all of you".

"That bastard!" Inuyasha growls.

"Why would he want us dead?" Sango asked.

Saige folds her arms "Because he know that you guys would stop him from succeeding his mission he came here for"

Inuyasha scoffs "Like that's going to happen, I'll destroy him for he can even complete his mission".

"If you survive that is," Saige remarks, receiving a glare from Inuyasha.

Kagome gave Inuyasha "Would you knock it off" look. Then she looked at Saige "Saige, who was that young woman earlier?" she asked.

"_I would like to know that for myself,"_ Saige thought

The truth is that Saige doesn't know the young woman at all, but something inside her told her that she knew the young woman, but can't seen to remember who the woman was.

Sesshomaru notices Saige was busy in her thoughts. He also was wondering the same thing about the young woman like who she was and how did she have that powerful flute? But what bothers him was that he pick up a strange scent

"Saige, Are you okay? Kagome asked.

"I'm fine." Saige replied.

"Saige, Can you tell us more about Caleb and Kelsi?" Sango asked.

Saige closes her eyes and recalled what she knew about Kelsei and Caleb "They destroy a lot of villages in my time and kill demons or anyone that get in their way…"

"How awful," Kagome said with sympathy "I can't believe they killed innocent villagers".

"How cruel!" Sango exclaimed.

"That's not all, you should know what Kelsi and Caleb are capable of," Saige told them.

Sesshomaru glances over at Saige, interest in the conversation.

"Kelsi is a demon bird. She can move fast, form lighting with her hands, and also can control you unwillingly with her mind. Caleb is also a demon snake like Cobramarau. He's mischievous person who come out nowhere or anytime to strike you from behind. His claws are poisonous that can hurt or worse kill you. Don't forget abut Caleb's fangs. If he bites you, you will be paralyzed and it does affect on demons too" Saige explained.

"That's not good at all," Sango said as she pats Kirara who was sitting in her lap

"How can we destroy them without dying in the process?" Shippo asked.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth "SHUT UP SHIPPO! STOP SAYING THAT NONSENSE. YOU"RE MAKING IT SOUND LIKE ALL OF US ARE NOT STRONG ENOUGH!" he shouted.

"Hey, didn't you hear Inuyasha? That Kelsi demon can actually control us with her mind and that Caleb demon can attacks us from behind or uses his claws to destroy us," Shippo points out.

Miroku folds his arms "But that's doesn't mean that they don't have weakness".

Inuyasha and Shippo turns and looked at Miroku

"Miroku, do you have a plan in mind?" Sango asked.

"Sort of," Miroku puts one of his hands under his chin "I'm trying to come up with something that can actually protect us from being mind control," he replied.

"Miroku, How about your prayer beads," Kohaki suggests

"That's a great idea Kohaku," Miroku agrees, but then realizes something "But there a problem, I don't have enough for all of you".

"That's ok Miroku, we will think of another idea," Kagome reassured

"I think you should be focusing on Cobramaru because if he succeeds with his mission then future will be in darkness," Saige suggests.

"I agree," Inuyasha got up "I want to go find Cobramaru and stop him, rather then sit here waiting for him to show up".

"Inuyasha right," Kagome agrees "Who knows what Cobramaru is up to so why wait when we can find him and destroy him".

"But where do we find him?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha scoffs "I can track his scent and find where he's hiding at," he replied.

"Hn," Sesshomaru got and walked outside.

"Wait for me Mil Lord!" Jaken shouted as he rushes after his master.

Rin got up and ran after Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha growls and he ran outside after Sesshomaru, but then stops when he saw Sesshomaru standing there gazing up at the sky.

"_What's going on?"_ He wonders. The others were running out and came up to Inuyasha. They were wondering the same thing.

Before Inuyasha can get his answer, a strange light struck the ground and reveal Totosai sitting on his cow.

"Totosai?" Kagome said.

"Oh Sesshomaru, I see you're here," Totosai said when he notices Sesshomaru.

"Totosai, what's brought you here all of a sudden?" Miroku asked

"I sense a strange demon aura…" he begins to said, but sudden stop when he saw Saige

"A strange demon aura," said Kagome who has confused look on her face.

Inuyasha glances at what Totosai was looking at and realizes who Totosai was talking about "So you sense Saige's aura I supposed?" he asked.

"_Who is this demon, why does this demon bear a resemblance to Sesshomaru?" _Totosai wonders. "Young demon, can you answer my question?" he asked.

"Hn," Saige glares at Totosai "I don't have to answer to the likes of you".

Sesshomaru smirks seeing that has his attitude.

Jaken folds his arms _"Like father, like daughter"._

"Totosai, if you wondering if Saige is Sesshomaru daughter then the answer is yes," Inuyasha told him.

"Sesshomaru daughter!" Totosai exclaimed.

"Sesshomaru has a daughter, but how?" asked Myoga who was on Totosai's shoulder.

"Saige is from the future," Kagome explains "She came here to stop a snake demon named Cobramaru who is planning to something here that can jeopardize the future".

"That can't be good," Myoga remarks when suddenly he notices something "Wait a minute, that Tenseiga," he looked back and forth at Sesshomaru and Saige "There are two Tenseiga, impossible!"

Inuyasha was annoy by Myoga "Myoga, didn't you hear? Saige is from the future so it obvious that Future Sesshomaru gave her that sword to her".

Totosai got off his cow and went over to Saige "Saige, let me see that bracelet on your wrist," he told her.

She shows her wrist to Totosai who stares at it _This bracelet is made to keep Saige's true demon lock and also hide her true power from other demons," _Totosai glances at Sesshomaru _"I'm guessing Sesshomaru couldn't sense Saige's true demon power," _Feeling Totosai's gaze, Sesshomaru turns and glares at him _"Or I could be wrong. If this bracelet were to break, than her true demon power will be release" _Totosai thought.

"So is it true to what you are saying?" Saige asked sudden startling Totosai.

"Wait! You know what I was thinking?" he asked.

"Answer the question," she said in a cold tone.

Totosai shudders "Yes of course it true," he replied rather quickly.

"_So it is true, Saige is a full fledge demon like me. The bracelet was hiding her true scent and the only scent I pick up is a half demon. If Cobramaru finds out about this, he'll absorb her power," _Sesshomaru thought.

Inuyasha walked over to Totosai "What's going on?"

"Saige is a full fledge demon," Totosai replied,

Everyone gasps

"What? Are you sure?" Inuyasha can't believe what he was hearing "But that impossible, Saige's scent is a half demon.

"That's not her real scent. Her real scent is hidden by the bracelet that's on her wrist. This bracelet was created with two fangs that are Sesshomaru and yours. The purpose of it is to lock Saige true demon power inside and keep hidden from other demons," Totosai explained.

"What happen if the bracelet broke?" Kagome asked.

"Then Saige's true demon power will be release," Totosai replied.

"If Cobramaru found out about this, he will definitely come after Saige," Inuyasha said as he looked at Saige.

"Which mean we need to keep this a secret and make sure we destroy Cobramaru," Miroku told them.

"There is one thing I don't get was why Cobramaru came here?" Inuyasha said, wanting to know the answer.

"He want resurrect him self here earlier before he exist," Saige replied.

"Why?" Miroku asked.

"His body is weaken so he wants to resurrect him self here and transfer his power to his doppelganger," Saige explained "not only him self is being resurrect, but an army of demons from hell".

"We can't let that happen, we must stop him before that happen," Kagome said, not wanting to see the world become dark.

**In the forest**

Ella was walking alone by herself when out of nowhere a demon jumps out in front of her.

"Prepare to die human!" the demon growls.

The demon swings his claws at her, injure her right arm. Ella back away and closes her eyes. She suddenly begins murmurs something and a light pink ball of light form in her hand. She flings it toward the monster blasting it to pieces. After she ran away and hides in a cave. She pulled down her kimono to reveal her right injure arm. It was bleeding a lot so she grabs a torn shirt from her pocket and covering her wound when she suddenly recognizes the torn shirt.

She puts her hands on her head when a vision suddenly hit her.

**~The Vision~**

_Ella (age 12) was running away from a giant demon with one of her leg injure. She was busy running away from the giant demon that she didn't notice a boulder in front of her and she end up falling to the ground._

_The giant demon was about to devour her when out of nowhere a demon slayer jump out and killed the demon saving her life._

_He kneels down and tends to her injure. He notices her leg was bleeding so he took out a bottle of water and a napkin and cleans the wound with it. After that he applied medicine on it "There, you should be okay," he rips a piece of his shirt and covering her wound with it. He then helps her up "Can you walked?" he asked._

_Ella nodded._

"_Okay, I should get going, I'll see you again," he told her and left in a hurry._

"_Wait," she said, but he left into the forest._

_She looked at the torn shirt wrapped around her leg and smile "I hope I'll see you again" she said. _

_Then she turns and walked into the village._

**~End of the Vision~**

Ella gasps and lifts her hands off of her head "_What was that? Who was that person? How come I can't forget that person face?" _she wonders.

Her heart was beating fast. She touches her chest "What is feeling I sense?" she asked out loud.

**TBC: Whew that was long chapter. Review and tell me what you think?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you all for reviewing my story. I really appreciate. Last few day, I was busy doing homework and chores. Lucky I still have spare time to continue this story and other stories too. Anyway here is the next update. Enjoy and don't forget to review. Feel free to suggests ideas.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

A little girl was running away from a rat demon that was chasing her from behind.

"Somebody, help me!" she cried.

"You can't escape from me little girl," the rat demon growls.

The little girl was busy running that she didn't notice rock in front her and got tumble over by it.

"Ah!" she yelps as her body slams to the ground.

"Prepare to die!" the rat demon opens his mouth getting ready to devour the little girl. The little girl closes her eyes knowing that she was about to die when out of nowhere a sound of a flute was playing.

The rat demon grabs his head and scream in pain "MAKE IS STOP!"

The little girl opens her eyes and saw a young woman wearing a peach kimono come out from behind the tree playing her flute.

"YOU!" The rat demon turns around and sneers at the woman. With one hand, he tries to attack the young woman, but missed. The young woman tucks her flute away as she glares her eyes at the rat demon. Suddenly a pink light appears and transform into a sword. She then leaps into air, swinging her sword and slashing the rat demon into pieces.

The little girl gasps in shock as saw the rat demon vanishes. The sword disappears from the young woman's hand.

"Are you okay?" asked the young woman who walked over to little girl and kneels down "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine…" the little girl replied softly "Who are you?"

"My name is Ella," the young woman told her.

"Lady Ella, thank you for saving me," the little girl bow her head politely.

Ella shook her head "You're welcome, I'm glad you're not hurt at all," she said with relieve.

The little girl got up with Ella help "My village is not far from here, can you walk me back to my village? I'm afraid to go myself," the little girl said, hoping that Ella would agree.

Ella nodded "I would gladly take you back to your village".

The little girl smiles and grabs Ella's hand "I almost forget to tell you my name, my name is Anna".

Ella smiles "Anna, what a nice name," she remarked.

Anna begins talking to Ella about her village and how she got lost in the forest as they walked back to the village.

**At Kaede's Village**

**Outside**

Inuyasha and the gangs are now around the bonfire having a conversation. Sesshomaru was sitting down, leaning against a tree staring at Inuyasha and others from a far.

Saige has left a while ago into the forest which Sesshomaru notices and order Jaken to follow her. At first Jaken didn't want to go until a glare from Sesshomaru causes him to run fast into the forest

Soon after that, Kohaku got up and went after Jaken to make sure he's ok and to find Saige.

"Kohaku!" Sango called out to him.

Kohaku turns back to looked at his sister "Don't worry sis, I'll be okay," he assured her and then took off running into the forest.

Inuyasha and Kagome watch Kohaku took off running into the forest. Kagome glances at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha turns and looked at Kagome "Huh? What is it Kagome?"

"Did you ever wonder about whom Saige's mother might be?" she asked.

Inuyasha shrugs his shoulder "I don't know, probably a demon," he assumed.

"Or a human," Kagome add in.

Inuyasha scoffs "Please, like that's going to happen. Sesshomaru would never fall for a human especially when he despises them," he told her.

"Maybe Sesshomaru has change his attitude toward human," said Kagome who think Saige's mother might be human and that Sesshomaru probably fallen in love with a human in the future.

"Believe what you want Kagome, but I will not believe it until I see it for myself," replied Inuyasha who doesn't believe that Sesshomaru would actually fell in love with a human. He still think that Saige's mother is a demon, but starting to have doubt about it.

"_Is it possible that Sesshomaru would be in love with a human in the future?" _Inuyasha shakes the thought of it out of his mind _"Nah, that's ridiculous!"_

Sesshomaru's eyes were on the group, but his mind was somewhere in his own thoughts.

"_Caleb, that creep, I will obliterate you when we meet again and this time you won't escape" _He turns and looked up at the sky _"Strange, I can feel Saige even though she's far away," _He glances over at Inuyasha _"I wonder if Inuyasha felt Saige too?"_

Even though Sesshomaru was thinking, he can still heard what they are saying about him fallen for a mortal.

"_Ridiculous," _he thought.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" a voice interrupts his thoughts. He looked up and saw Rin standing in front of him playing with her hands.

"What is it?" he asked.

"May I join you if that's ok with you," she said, looking down her hands.

Rin was waiting for Sesshomaru answer as she was thinking to herself _"Maybe its bad idea to asked, Stupid!" _she mentally yell at herself.

"Rin?"

"_Huh?"_ She looked at him "Yes," she softly said.

"You may join me if you like," he told her.

A smile slowly forms on Rin's face as she sat down next him, but not too close to him. She pulled her knees up against her chest and gazes up at the sky.

It was silence for awhile. Neither of them said a word. Every few second, Rin would glances at Sesshomaru. She was debating whether she should ask him a question that was bothering her.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Did you think Saige is going to be okay by herself?" Rin asked all of a sudden that Sesshomaru turns and looked at her with a surprise look. She didn't look at him instead she was gazing up at the sky. He was wondering what made her ask that question and why she would be concern for Saige.

It didn't last long when he return back to his emotionless expression.

"Are you concern for Saige?" he asked a minute later.

"Yes," she replied, confused why she's worried for Saige. She was also questioning herself with the question Sesshomaru asked her "I don't know why I'm worrying for Saige, but I just do".

Rin suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She turns and looked at Sesshomaru "She'll be fine. Saige is strong and can defend for herself," he assured.

Rin nodded and trusts Sesshomaru that Saige will be okay. She then returns back to gazing up at the sky.

Outside of the forest, on the cliff, Saige was standing a few feet away at the edge of the cliff. She was staring up at the sky with a distant look in her eyes. A light wind made the grass roll, and Saige's thigh-length hair gently whipped back and forth. Cobramaru has taken her family and friends away, which leaves her empty inside. The thought of it make her boil inside and that she wants to rip Cobramaru's head off. Saige would never forget that day she sees her family sacrifice for her and to see her best Ella died tragedy. She felt so helpless that she couldn't save them. Ever since then, she has been pushing her hard training to be strong like her father and to prove that she is a strong youkai.

"_Cobramaru, I will have my vengeance!" _she assures with determination in her eyes as she clenches her fists.

Jaken was wondering around searching for Saige "_Where can she be? I can't believe Lord Sesshomaru sent me to go after her. I can't find her anywhere" _he thought.

As if luck was on his side, he suddenly spotted Saige. He quickly picked up his paces and head toward her. Suddenly he felt a tug on his kimono and got lift up from the ground.

"HEY! LET…" a hand clasps over Jaken's mouth.

"Quiet! Before she hears us," Kohaku whispers into Jaken's ear.

Jaken nodded and Kohaku let him go.

"What are you doing here?" Jaken asked.

"Searching for Saige and you of course," Kohaku replied.

"Humph! I'm perfectly fine on my own," said Jaken who folds his arms and looked away.

He was waiting for Kohaku to say a word, but all he receives was silence and the sound of the birds flapping their wings.

Jaken looked over to see if Kohaku was next him, but to his surprises Kohaku has left him behind "Hey wait for meeeee!" he shouted as he ran after Kohaku.

Kohaku has made to where Saige was, but he decides to hide in bushes and watch Saige.

He senses Jaken was coming running from behind and instantly he grabs Jaken by his kimono, gesturing him to be quiet.

Jaken gasps as he stares at Saige's back. Just from looking at Saige's back, it looked like he was looking at Sesshomaru. The way she stands there with her thigh-length hair gently whipped back and forth reminds him of Lord Sesshomaru. Her height was up to almost near Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"How long are you two planning on hiding in the bushes?" Saige spoke all of sudden startling Jaken and Kohaku.

Kohaku and Jaken got up and out from the bushes.

"So you knew I was here," Kohaku said as she walked up to her.

Saige looked at Kohaku and tapped her noise gently with her index finger "I have extremely strong senses," she clarifies.

"I'll keep that in mind," Kohaku replied

Saige begins to walk away "Let's go back," she told Kohaku.

Kohaku follows Saige walking next to her. He was looking around at the surroundings back and forth to keep an eye out for demons especially Cobramaru or his allies Caleb, Kelsi, and the strange young woman.

Saige stares ahead with one hand grasp on her sword, alert at the surroundings just in a case a demon attack from out of nowhere, She has already knew many demons moves and tricks to attack since she has been training to be a strong youkai. Thought, there has been tough situation that Saige encountered, she was able to handle it on her own.

Jaken blinks his eyes confused and then he took off running after Saige and Kohaku "Wait for meeeee," he screamed.

Deep in the forest, it was silence between Kohaku and Saige as they were walking side by side with Jaken following behind them. They were almost near Kaede's village when Saige stops walking "Jaken!" she spokes, breaking the silence.

Jaken looked up at Saige "Yes?"

"Were you sent to follow me and to keep an eye on me?" Saige asked, without taking her eyes off the road ahead of her.

"Of course, Lord Sesshomaru wants me to escort you safety back to the group," Jaken folds his arms "He probably thinks that you won't be able to handle stronger demon on your own and probably get uh… " He stopped talking when he notices the deadly stare that Saige was giving him, which was the same look Sesshomaru gave him when he's angry. She slightly turns, holding one of her fists up.

Jaken gulps realize what was about to happen. The sound of Saige's fist making a contact with Jaken's head echoes through out the forest.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, Rin and Sesshomaru jerk their head toward the forest.

"What was that?" asked Kagome with a confused expression.

Inuyasha scoffs "It's probably someone getting beat up to a pulp".

"_Some how I know Inuyasha is right,"_ Miroku thinks to himself as he turns and looked at Inuyasha and Kagome.

"_That sound reminds me when I got hit by Inuyasha!" _Shippo thoughts while he was staring at the forest for a minute _"Oh well," _he shrugged and turns away,

"Hn," Sesshomaru turns away, already knew what that sound was. A smirk was forming on his face.

Rin blinks her eyes as she watches Sesshomaru. She then turns away as if she knew what he was thinking. She shakes her head, already has a hunch to what that sound was _"Master Jaken, what did you do?" _she wonders.

"So," Sango begins "Any ideas where we can start looking for Cobramaru?" she asked.

"I'm sure he hiding in a castle somewhere with a barrier around it making sure we won't be able to find him," said Inuyasha who was staring at fire "Plus the demons Caleb and Kelsi would try to stop us before we reach to Cobramaru.

"Good point," Miroku agrees.

"Hm," Sango put one of her hands under chin thinking "Maybe we should split into groups and search for Cobramaru. That way when Caleb and Kelsi attack, one group can distract them while the others group find Cobramaru and destroy him," she suggested.

"Sound like a good plan to me," Inuyasha agreed.

"Let see," Miroku counts with his hands "There are five us, but including Sesshomaru, Rin, Kohaku, Jaken, and Saige, it's ten. So we can split two groups. Each group has five".

"So Saige is going to travel with Saige?" asked Kagome who has a slightly sad expression.

"And Kohaku too," Sango add in.

Miroku nodded.

Sango sighs "If Kohaku is fine with then I'm ok with it"

"Then that's settle it, we will get some rest tonight and will set out on the road tomorrow," Miroku concluded.

Inuyasha notices Kagome was looking down at her hands "What's wrong Kagome, are you alright?" he asked.

Kagome smiles and shook her head "It's nothing," she told her.

"You're lying," he said as if he can read her mind "I know something is bothering you, so tell me" he folds his arms.

"It just that, I was hoping to get to know Saige better," she told him "Don't you want to get to know Saige too since you're her uncle".

"You mean in the future I'm her uncle," he corrected her.

Kagome folds her arms "I already know that, but still don't you want to get to know her?"

Inuyasha turns away, avoid looking at Kagome "Maybe" he replied.

Kagome smiles _"At least he didn't deny it," _she thought.

A breeze of wind suddenly blow and everyone become alert.

Sesshomaru got up with Rin and glance at the forest _"That scent, I recognize it"_

A figure emerges out from the forest reveals to be Saige.

"It's Saige!" Kagome exclaimed.

"And Kohaku," Miroku points out.

Kohaku follows Saige from behind. Jaken was walking behind Kohaku looking down at the ground. He then looked up and saw Sesshomaru "Lord Sesshomaru!" he rushes over to his master "I did what you ask me to do, Mi Lord"

Sesshomaru looked at Saige and notices angry cold expression on her face. Sensing Sesshomaru's gaze on her, Saige slightly turns and looked at him for a second. Then she walked away and sat alone at a tree far away from the group and Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru glares at Jaken wondering what Jaken did that pissed Saige off.

Jaken shrieks and quickly bow his head down on the ground "Oh please Mi Lord, please forgive me," he pleaded.

"I wonder why Saige is angry?" asked Kagome who was looking at Saige.

"She looked scary when she's mad," Shippo remarked.

"Her attitude reminds me of Sesshomaru," Sango points out.

Miroku smiles "Like father, like daughter. I guess she inherited something from Sesshomaru"

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo nodded in agreement "Mm-hm" they replied.

Inuyasha stares at Saige and has a hunch that she probably pissed at what Jaken said to her. "Just leave her alone. She'll be fine in a minute or so," he told them.

**TBC: Jaken should learn to keep his mouth shut. For this chapter I decided to lighten the mood up. Next chapter they will head out on the journey to search for Cobramaru. Also next chapter will reveal a piece of Cobramaru's plan that he has in store for Inuyasha and the gang including Sesshomaru and Rin.**

**There will be Sesshomaru and Rin scene and also Ella will encounter her savior again which will trigger another memory. Her savior name will be reveal, but I'm guessing some of you already know who.**

**There will be a funny scene coming up.**

**Review and tell me what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi**

**Thanks for reviewing my story. I appreciate it a lot. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy! Don't forget to review.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

"So what is it going to be Sesshomaru," Cobramaru smirks at Sesshomaru as he tighten his grip on Sagie's body "Are you going to kill me and risk losing your precious daughter or will you surrender to me?"

Cobramaru has transforms into his true snake demon form. His tail has wrapped tightly around Saige's body, squeezing her energy out of her.

Saige was struggling to free herself. She tries to speak, but she felt her body getting weaker _"Oh no, he's absorbing my energy. No, this can't be happening!" _She glances over at Sesshomaru and knew what he was planning to do _"No, don't do it father. Please forgot about me and destroy him!"_

Sesshomaru grasps on his Tenseiga tight as he gritted his teeth. He can't risk Saige's life even though he knew he can easy destroy Cobramaru.

A strong wind swirled around him as he raises his Tenseiga "I, Sesshomaru will not surrender to the likes of you, Cobramaru," he declared.

Sesshomaru leaps into air swinging his Tenseiga. Saige's eyes widen when she realize what he was about to do. Using her strength she still has, she screams "NO FATHER!"

"Too late, Sesshomaru has fallen to my trap," replied Cobramaru with an evil grin on his face.

Sesshomaru slashes where Saige was trap and was able to free her.

As Saige broke free, she quickly went to her father aid. By the time she got there, her father has been absorb into Cobramaru's flesh.

"NOOOOOOO!" she shouted.

"Sesshomaru, he was fool for making a mistake," Cobramaru looked over at Saige "I will say again, you are weak and pathetic, you will never defeat me. Your family better off without you. NOW DIE!" he aims toward her showing his fangs.

{}{}{}{}{}{}

Suddenly Saige's eyes snap open and quickly, she bolted upright from the tree she was leaning on. She was slightly panting. Her golden eyes were open wide, mouth ajar, and her body tense. There were sweats on her face. After a few second, she regained her composure, wiping her sweat away from her face. She looked around and notices Miroku, Sango, and Kagome, and Shippo was asleep around the bonfire while Inuyasha was sleeping on a tree branch above near Kagome. Jaken and Rin were asleep near Sesshomaru who was currently leaning against a tree with his eyes closed, seemingly asleep. His mokomoko was wrapped around Rin's body.

Saige leans back against the tree thinking about that nightmare. The nightmare she had been similar to what happened to her father, but it was slightly different. It's like it was trying to tell her something like a warning that it could happen again in this time.

"_No,"_ Saige shakes her head getting that thought out of her head _"It won't happen. I, Saige will see to that it wouldn't occur and will destroy Cobramaru. I can't risk losing my family again!" _She clenches her fists, showing a determination in her eyes

Saige sat up and glances over at Sesshomaru for awhile. She was questioning whether her father was awake, but from the look of it, he still asleep.

"_Maybe he's in a deep sleep," _she thought.

Suddenly, Saige senses a presence coming from the forest. She got off and took off running into the forest.

"_Where is she going?"_ asked Inuyasha who sat up on the tree's branch, watching Saige took off into the forest.

Curiosity and concern, he jumps off the tree's branch and follows Saige into the forest.

Saige was running until she made it to a spot where a woman was standing with her back facing Saige. She was wears a purple and white kimono with green and yellow butterfly designs on it, and wears a dark blue outer wrap that has a fur pelt. She has long sliver white hair that was tie up.

"I see you made it Saige," the woman spokes all of sudden, not turning to look at Saige.

"How do you know my name? Who are you and why are you here?" Saige asked in a cold tone. Her hand was gripping onto her sword. Somehow Saige feel that she knew this woman.

"I believe that you already know," the woman replied.

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_ Saige wondered.

Inuyasha leap onto a tree's branch and notices Saige was with a demon woman. He sniffs the air _"This demon's scent is similar to Sesshomaru, who is that demon woman?"_ he wondered.

"Who are you, answer me!" Saige demanded.

The demon woman smirks "I see you got some traits from your father, Sesshomaru".

"I take it that you know my father," said Saige who was still trying to figure who the demon woman was.

"Very well indeed," the demon turns around and reveals her face.

Saige's eyes widen when she saw the Prussian blue crescent moon mark on her forehead and also a light blue necklace with an amulet of the Meidō Stone "You're…" she stuttered.

"I am Inukimi, Sesshomaru's mother, and your grandmother," the demon woman told her.

"_Sesshomaru's mother," _Inuyasha thought as he was shock to know who the demon woman was.

Saige removes her hand away from her sword "My grandmother"

Inukimi walked up to Saige "Yes, Sesshomaru doesn't know I'm here because he's in a deep sleep due to a spell I put on him" She notices Saige's body got tenses "Don't worry I didn't harm your father, I just help him get some sleep because he surely needed it and I want to talk to you alone".

"_So that why Sesshomaru didn't follow Saige. Usually he picked up someone presence and scent quickly before I do,"_ Inuyasha thought as he continues to watch Saige and Inukimi from far away.

"Are you from the future too?" Saige asked.

"Apparently, I'm not, but I know you are from the future coming here to stop a demon named Cobramaru, am I right?"

Saige nodded

"Then you must know this, whatever happened in the future will occur here too," Inukimi told Saige.

"Meaning that…" Saige hesitated to continue.

"It's mean your father and mother including the others fate are seal and they will died," Inukimi finished the sentence for Saige.

Saige gritted her teeth "I don't believe in fate, I'll choose whether they died or live".

Inukimi sighs "You're so stubborn like Sesshomaru," she remarked, noticing Saige's attitude.

"As long as I'm here, it won't happen," Saige declared.

Inukimi went up to Saige and touches her face. Saige gasps and begin staring at Inukimi. Few minute later, Inukimi removed her hand from Saige's face "You have been having a nightmare lately and never talked to anyone about it. You don't show emotion at all just like Sesshomaru. You believe that you can save them," _"Can she read my mind?"_ Saige wondered.

Do you honestly think you can change fate?" Inukimi asked.

"Of course, I Saige will make sure it will happen," Saige said with determination in her eyes

"Then I should let you know that your father intended to be absorb into Cobramaru," Inukimi told Saige.

Saige and Inuyasha eyes widen with a shock expression.

"What do you mean by that?" Saige asked.

"Totosai gave Sesshomaru a purple pearl that has an aura which can weaken an enemy power. In order for the pearl to work, a person has to get absorb by the enemy. Then use their power on pearl to activate the pearl. Once it is activated, then the enemy can be destroy with the power of Tenseiga or Tessaiga depending on whether the enemy is the living or the dead," Inukimi explained.

"So you're saying father is still alive in Cobramaru?" Saige asked.

"Yes, but for how long I don't know," Inukimi brushes her hair with her fingers "One thing I know for sure is that you will be able to feel the pearl when it been activated. Also you will feel your father reaching out for you".

Inuyasha who has been hearing the whole conversation was shock and confused at the same time, but after hearing Inukimi explained, he was determine to help Saige.

"So why didn't you just tell my father about this instead of me?" Saige asked.

"Because knowing Sesshomaru, he would go after Cobramaru and would probably get absorb too and pearl would never activate. Also if Sesshomaru get close to Cobramaru where your future father is, both of your father will be destroy by each other. So you must not tell your father" Inukimi replied.

"_So that why father saved me, he was planning this all along. Father I will follows your plan through and destroy Cobramaru" _Saige thought.

Inukimi grabbed Saige's wrist and stare at the bracelet "You are strong like your father, but you feel weak because the bracelet lock your true power. Until you can control your power then you will no longer need the bracelet".

"_Control my power? Is it possible?"_ Saige wondered.

"I must be leaving now, the spell will wear off soon and Sesshomaru will be looking for you and one more thing you should know, Cobramaru's plan is in progress," Inukimi said as a cloud form underneath her and she begin to float off the ground. Inuyasha leaps off the branch of the tree and landed on the ground.

"Wait! What is Cobramaru's plan?" Saige asked.

"You will figure it out when you see it," was Inukimi responds before she took off into the sky.

Saige stares up at the sky for a second. Then she turns around and saw Inuyasha. He was standing next to a tree staring at her.

"_Uncle Inuyasha, what is he doing here?" _she wondered.

She walked toward him with an emotionless expression "How long have you been here?" she asked.

"From the start to the end," Inuyasha folds his arms "So you picked up my scent earlier".

"Precisely," she replied as she walked passed him.

"Saige, I want to help you destroy Cobramaru," he told her.

Saige stopped walking, but didn't turn around "If you breathe a word about what you heard earlier to anyone or to my father, I will kill you myself," she gave him warning and walked away.

"_I won't, your secret is safe me Saige," _Inuyasha thought before he following her. He knew that even thought, she didn't answer him about wanting to help her destroy Cobramaru, she would eventually need his help. She was just too stubborn like Sesshomaru to admit it.

**Back at Kaede's village, Outside**

Sesshomaru was already up on his feet planning to search for Saige when he saw Inuyasha and Saige walked out from the forest. He was wondering where they had left to, but knowing Inuyasha; he probably went after Saige to keep her safe. Saige walked toward her spot at the tree.

Sesshomaru walked up to Inuyasha as Saige walked passed him "Inuyasha, I want to know what's going on, where did Saige left to?" he asked, glaring coldly at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha scoffs "Lady feminine business," he replied _"That would make him stop asking,"_ he thought.

"Hn," Sesshomaru walked away and sat back at the tree where he was earlier.

Inuyasha got back up on his spot on the tree branch leaning back against the tree. He folds his arms and looked up at the sky_ "Tomorrow is going to be a long day," _he thought before he closes his eyes and let the sleep take over.

**The Next Day**

Kagome, Sango, and Rin were up making breakfast with Kaede inside while Inuyasha and Miroku were sitting outside waiting. Shippo was sitting next to Miroku. Sesshomaru and Saige were sitting at the tree gazing up at the sky. Miroku glances over at Saige and then at Sesshomaru "Inuyasha, isn't it odd that Saige and Sesshomaru are not talking to each other?" he asked.

When there no reply from Inuyasha, Miroku turns and looked at him. He notices Inuyasha was busy in his own thought not pay attention to him "Inuyasha!" he shouted.

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked at Miroku "What is it?"

"Is something wrong Inuyasha?" Miroku replied.

"It's nothing, just thinking that all," Inuyasha replied "So what were you saying earlier?"

"Well, I was asking if it's odd that Sesshomaru and Saige not talking to each other?" Miroku asked.

"Maybe a little," Inuyasha glances over at Saige "I guess they have nothing to say," he assumed.

"I guess you're right," Miroku agreed.

"Breakfast is ready!" Kagome shouted as she walked out with foods in her hands. Rin and Sango were following behind her with foods in their hands.

"Here Inuyasha," Kagome gave Inuyasha his food.

"Thanks Kagome," Inuyasha replied as he took the food from Kagome.

Kagome sat down in between Inuyasha and Miroku while Sango sat down in between Kagome and Miroku after she gave the food to Miroku, Kohaku, and Sango.

Rin went over to Jaken and gave him his food. She glances at Saige _"I wonder if Saige would like some food?" _She then looked over at Sesshomaru _"Maybe she doesn't want to eat like Lord Sesshomaru"._

Suddenly she got idea, she ran into Kaede's home for a minute and then came back out holding two bowls in her hands. She went over to Sesshomaru "I know you won't eat human food so I was hoping you would like to drink the soup I made," she told him, hoping he would accept her generosity of making the soup for him. Sesshomaru stares at Rin and then at the soup. He wants to decline, but knowing that she made the soup for him make it harder to tell her "no".

After a minute of not receiving any replied from him, she decides to walked away leaving him alone/

"Rin," he called out to her.

She turns around and looked at him "Yes Mi Lord".

"I'll drink the soup," he replied, surprising Rin.

She was surprises that he would drink the soup. Rin gave him the soup and then went over to Saige.

"Saige?" Saige looked at Rin "Would you like some soup?"

Saige glances over at Sesshomaru and notices he was taking a sip from the bowl of soup. She could have sworn that she saw a satisfy expression on his face like he was actually enjoying the soup. She turns back and looked at Rin. Instead of answering, she simply nodded her head. A smile forms on Rin's face as she gave the bowl to Saige.

Rin was happy that both Sesshomaru and Saige accept the bowl of soup. She then walked over to Sesshomaru, sat down beside him and eats her food.

"Did you saw that?" Kagome asked her friends.

Sango nodded "Yeah, Saige and Sesshomaru took the bowl of soup which is a surprise".

Inuyasha smirked _"Look like Sesshomaru and Saige are developing a soft side"._

"Look like Sesshomaru and Saige don't want to say no to Rin so they accept the bowls of soup to make her happy. Plus I think they are enjoying the soup if you ask me," Inuyasha told his friends.

"Great observation Inuyasha," Miroku pats Inuyasha's back.

"Arrgh! Are you being sarcastic Miroku?" Inuyasha growls.

Miroku shook his head "No, not at all". They continue to eat their foods without saying anything else.

**Later on…**

"C'mon on Sango, let's go take a bath before we headed out on the journey," said Kagome who grabbed her bag.

Sango nodded and follows Kagome.  
"You too Rin," Kagome grabs Rin's arm. Rin blinks her eyes "Oh… Ok," she agreed.

"Someone should guard the girls while they take a bath," Shippo suggests.

Miroku got up "I'll go," he offers, but Inuyasha pulled him back down on the ground.

"Oh no, you won't Miroku!"

Miroku grins "So you will go guard the girls' right?"

Inuyasha scoffs "Yeah right! Like I'm stupid enough to go and get beating up to a pulp by Sango or Kagome's sit command on me," he shook his head "So NO!"

Saige got up and follows Kagome, Sango, and Rin. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo blink their eyes.

"Oh okay," they replied in unison

**At the Lake**

Kagome, Sango, and Rin were taking a bath "Here Rin, try the shampoo on your hair," Kagome suggests.

"Okay," Rin agrees and took the shampoo, using it on her hair "It smells good!"

Kagome smiles "I'm glad you like it".

"Kagome?" Sango said.

"Yeah?" Kagome looked at Sango.

"Have you notices Inuyasha this morning?" Sango asked.

Kagome blinks her eyes confused "What do you mean?"

"Miroku told me that Inuyasha doze off in his own thoughts and didn't hear what Miroku was asking," Sango explained.

"Inuyasha is probably worried or coming with a plan to defeat Cobramaru and his minions," Kagome assumed.

"You probably right,' Sango agreed and drop the subject.

Suddenly they notices Saige came and sat down staring up at the sky.

"I guess she came to guard for us," Sango said when she saw Saige.

"Don't you think Saige should take a bath," Kagome asked.

"I think she should," Sango agrees "I mean look at her, it look she haven't took a bath for days".

"Saige!" Kagome called out to her.

"Hm," Saige looked at Kagome.

"Come join us," Kagome suggests.

"Hn," Sage turns away "No, thank you," she denied.

"She's stubborn," Sango remarked.

"Arrgh! I know she's Sesshomaru's daughter, but does she has to have that attitude of his," said Kagome, not liking Saige's attitude.

"Maybe she doesn't like to bath," Rin points out.

Sango smirks as an idea occurs to her "Kagome, I got an idea".

"What is it?" Kagome asked with curiosity.

Sango whispers into Kagome's ear.

**Back at Kaede's place, outside**

Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo, Kohaku, Sesshomaru, and Jaken were waiting for girls to return when heard a yelp sound.

"What was that?" Inuyasha asked as he unsheathes his Tessaiga.

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku quickly got up and rush to the girls' aid.

Sesshomaru went ahead of Inuyasha and Miroku. He was the first one to make it to girls, but quickly stop and turns around as Miroku and Inuyasha went passed him.

Inuyasha and Miroku halt quickly when they saw the scene in front of them. They sweats as they saw Saige was in the water fully clothes on and wet with Sango and Kagome holding her arms. Her expression wasn't a happy one.

Her hair was flat on her face from being wet.

Inuyasha and Miroku were holding back the urge to laugh and was slowly backing away before they get caught.

They return back to Kaede's place with Sesshomaru walking in front. Sesshomaru's face was normal while Inuyasha and Miroku face were slightly blushing.

"So what happened?" Shippo asked.

Kohaku blinks his eyes "Is the girls alright?" he asked.

"They're okay," Miroku replied.

"Let just say that they are doing okay," Inuyasha told them.

"But what about the screaming we heard?" Shippo asked.

"Girl business," Miroku simply replied.

"There we answer your question so stop asking!" Inuyasha shouted and look away.

A moment later, the girls return.

Saige was still wearing the same clothes, but now her hair was dry. She walked over to a tree and stand next to it, folding her arms.

Kagome and Sango went over to Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Okay, we are ready to head out on the journey," Kagome told Inuyasha.

Rin went over to Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Let's go Rin," he turns and begins to leave.

"Yes Mi Lord," she replied and follows him.

Jaken grabs A-Un and begin to follows his master with Saige following behind.

"Kohaku, you go with Sesshomaru," Sango told him.

Kohaku nodded "I'll see you again sis," he said as he took off after Sesshomaru.

"We should go too," Inuyasha suggests.

Everyone nodded

They say goodbye to Kaede and left on their journey.

**TBC: Whew this is a long chapter. Inuyasha's gangs and Sesshomaru's gangs are on the road. Review and tell what you think. Next chapter Sesshomaru's gangs will arrived at a village.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Ella and Anna has arrived at a village "Anna, there you are," a woman exclaimed as she was running toward Anna and Ella.

"Mom!" Anna exclaimed as she rushes over and hugs her mother.

The woman kneels down and hugs Anna "Where were you? I was so worried about you".

"I was lost and got attack by a demon," Anna explained "Lucky, Lady Ella saved me".

"Lady Ella?" the woman looked up and notices Ella.

Anna got out of her mother's grip and turns to look at Ella "That's Lady Ella," she points out.

Anna's mother got up and went over to Ella "Thank you so much for saving my daughter," she said with gratitude.

Ella smiles "It's no problem at all," she replied.

Anna tugs on her mother's kimono "Mom, can she stay with us?" she asked.

Anna's mother smiles and nodded "Of course she can!"

"Yay!" Anna shouted with joy "C'mon Lady Ella, I show you my place," she grabs Ella's hand and starts to lead the way to her home.

**In the Forest**

Sesshomaru was walking ahead with Jaken following behind pulling A-Un along with him. Rin was walking beside quietly while Kohaku was walking in front of Saige. Saige was lost in her own thoughts.

"_Totosai gave Sesshomaru a purple pearl that has an aura, which can weaken an enemy's power. In order for the pearl to work, a person has to get absorb by the enemy. Then use their power on pearl to activate the pearl. Once it is activated, then the enemy can be destroy with the power of Tenseiga or Tessaiga depending on whether the enemy is the living or the dead," Inukimi explained_

Saige stares at the bracelet on her wrist.

"_You are strong like your father, but you feel weak because the bracelet lock you true power. Until you can control your power then you will no longer need the bracelet"._

Saige touches the bracelet with her fingers _"Should I take it off?"_ she wondered.

A demon's scent suddenly interrupts her thoughts. Knowing where the demon's presence was, Saige leaps up into air before Sesshomaru could reacts, drawing his sword, Baksaiga. The huge demon emerges out from the forest when Saige was heading to. She swiftly generates a thin, whip-like strand of yellow energy from her fingertips and slashes the demon into bits leaving no trace of it.

Jaken gasps with his mouth open, shock at what was happening. Saige landed her feet on the ground and the thin, whip-like strand of yellow energy from her fingertips disappears. She then walked passed Sesshomaru who was staring at her.

"_Impressive,"_ Sesshomaru thought _"She picked up the demon's scent before I did. It like she can tell which direction the demon was coming from"._

Sesshomaru continues to walk on straight ahead.

"_Wow, I can't believe she killed a demon that fast, just like Lord Sesshomaru," _Rin thoughts as she watches Saige and then follows Sesshomaru.

"_I hate to admit this, but Saige really powerful like Lord Sesshomaru, but how can she detects the demon's scent before Lord Sesshomaru?" _Jaken thought.

"You'd better hurry Master Jaken, or you will be left behind!" Rin called back.

"Huh?" Jaken looked and notices that the others have left with Sesshomaru.

Quickening his pace to catch up with others and his master, Jaken cried "Oh, don't leave me behind, my lord!"

As Sesshomaru, Rin, Saige, Kohaku, and Jaken with A-Un continue to walk further, a mist suddenly surrounds them making it difficult to see.

Sesshomaru, Rin, Saige, and Kohaku are alert at their surrounding, pulling their weapons out. They were separate from each other unable to see each other.

Jaken gasps when he notices he couldn't see anyone else including his master. He was alone with A-Un "Lord Sesshomaru, where are you?" he cried out.

Saige grips on her sword as she looked around _"This is a trap, one of Cobramaru's trap," _she thoughts _"I must locate the others quickly before something terrible happen,"_ She closes her eyes and immediately pick up some scents in the area

Jaken started to panic "Oh No! I'm lost and I don't even know where Lord Sesshomaru is," he shrieks.

Rin holding her sword tightly searching for Lord Sesshomaru or any sign of the other. She felt herself trembles a little in fear _"No, I must stay strong, calm down,"_ she told herself when a demon out of nowhere attack her on the shoulder from behind "Ah!" she screams and swings her sword, hacking the demon in half. She then kneels down and grasps her shoulder.

Sesshomaru and Saige's eyes widen when they smell Rin's blood. They quickly went to Rin.

Jaken was still searching for his master when he bumps into something "AHHHH!" he screams, but then stops when he saw Kohaku "HOW DARE YOU SCARED ME LIKE THAT!" he scolded.

Kohaku turns and looked down at Jaken "Master Jaken, stay behind me," he commands.

Before Jaken can protest a demon jump out and aim at Kohaku. He quickly rushes behind Kohaku, trembling in fear.

Kohaku spins his chain sickle and then swings it toward the demon, slicing his head off.

Sesshomaru and Saige made it to Rin who was still looking down holding her right shoulder. They looked at the ground and saw body of a demon slices in half.

"Rin," Sesshomaru called out to her.

She looked up was happy to see him "Lord Sesshomaru!" she cried as she quickly got up, rushes over and hug him.

He looked down at her and hug her back "Rin, you're hurt".

"I'm fine, it's only minor injury," she told him.

Saige was relieves to see that Rin was ok and safe. She was about to leave to go search for the others when she notices something.

Saige went over to the demon's slice in half body and examines it _"This demon look familiar, I seen it before,"_ Her eyes widen when she realizes something. The demon's slice in half body turns into the dust and disappears away _"This demon is created by Cobramaru which mean…" _She glances over at Rin _"She is…" _Before Saige can finish her thoughts, Rin suddenly fainted in Sesshomaru's arm.

Sesshomaru carry Rin in bridal style and walked over to Saige "I want an answer is she…"

"She been poison," Saige told him "We need to get her away from here to a village".

Saige generates a thin, whip-like strand of yellow energy from her fingertips and spin it swiftly in a circle, dissipates the mist revealing Kohaku and Jaken with A-Un.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken exclaims as he rushes over to his master, but stops when he saw his master holding Rin in his arms.

Jaken went hysterical "Arrgh, how dare she let my lord to…" A fist landed on Jaken's head. He fell to the ground with a lump on his head as Saige begins to walk away.

"_I need to learn to keep my mouth shut,"_ Jaken thought. Sesshomaru follows Saige stepping on Jaken who yelp in pain.

Kohaku pulled A-Un along with him and kneels down next to Jaken "When will you ever learn, Master Jaken," he said shaking his head back and forth.

**Later on…**

Sesshomaru, Saige, Kohaku, and Jaken with A-Un arrived at a village where people were working. Sesshomaru was still holding Rin in his arms. Rin's face was slowly becoming pale.

Kohaku steps forward, turns around and looked at Saige and Sesshomaru "Let me do the talking," he offers, worried that people would freak out if they notices Saige and Sesshomaru.

"That won't be necessary," Saige replied.

Kohaku and Jaken blink their eyes and have a puzzlement expression. Kohaku was about to open his mouth to speak when Saige disappear in a blink of an eye and came back wearing her black hair wig. Her Prussian crescent was cover with her bang making her look like human.

Kohaku slightly chuckles "I totally forgot that you can disguise yourself".

"hn," was Saige's respond.

Saige begins to walk forward when suddenly she spotted a little girl walking toward them.

"Hi, my name is Anna, can I help you with anything?" she asked politely.

The little girl sort of reminds Sesshomaru of Rin when she was about that little girl age.

Saige kneels down at the little girl level "Matter of fact, you can. My mot…" she clears her throat "My friend Rin is poison," she points at Sesshomaru holding Rin in his arms "Do you know anyone that can help my friend'.

Anna looked at Sesshomaru "But is he…"

Kohaku walked up to Saige and Anna "its ok Anna, he's with us," he told her.

Anna smiles "Follow me, I know someone that can actually help," she said and lead the way to her place.

"Nice," Sesshomaru remarks as he walked passed Saige.

Saige smirks "Thanks for the compliment, _father_" she replied, but kept the last word to herself.

**Anna's Place**

Anna leads Sesshomaru, Saige, and Kohaku inside after Sesshomaru orders Jaken to stay outside with A-Un.

Inside, Anna told them to wait and she left to go get someone that can help.

A minute later, Anna was pulling a young woman with her "C'mon, someone need help, a woman named Rin is poison".

"Ok, ok, I'm coming, the young woman replied, but then stop talking when she saw the guests.

Her eyes widen when she recognizes two person face "Saige? Kohaku? " she blurts out the names all of a sudden.

One of the person's faces was shock while the other two person face was clueless and confused.

Meanwhile...

Inuyasha and others were walking when Kelsi appears out of nowhere "Sorry to intrude like this, but perhaps you can tell me where Saige is and I will spare you," she told him.

Inuyasha yanks his Tessaiga out from its sheath and aim at Kelsi "Sorry, we can't help you, but perhaps my Tessaiga can be a better assistance for you," he replied.

**TBC: Review, tell me what you think?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the late update. I have been busy lately and still I'm with Chemistry Test coming up. Still I manage to have a break and decided to post the next chapter up. So here's the next chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Sesshomaru was following Saige and Anna holding Rin in his arms. As they reach to Anna's place, Sesshomaru spokes "Jaken!"

Jaken looked at his master "Uh, yes Mi Lord?"

"Stay out of here with A-Un," Sesshomaru said before he walked inside.

Jaken bow his head down "Yes Mi Lord".

Inside, Sesshomaru watches as Anna left and came back with a young woman.

"_She reeks of bones and graveyard soil," _he thought when he picks up the young woman's scent. His hand was gripping on his sword, Baksaiga.

The young woman has a smile on her face when she looked at him, but suddenly fades away when she saw Saige and Kohaku.

"Saige? Kohaku?" Sesshomaru heard the young woman said.

"_How does this woman know Saige and Kohaku?" _he wonders _"Unless, she was also from the future and got killed"_

Sesshomaru glances over at Saige and notices her emotionless expression. Even though Saige's expression was emotionless, he can tell that she was in a stage shock when she saw the woman. Kohaku was clueless to how the woman knew his name.

He was looking back and forth at Saige and the woman.

Sesshomaru normally would just stand there and watch or he would have approaches up to the young woman and demand for answers. Knowing Rin's condition, he decides to step in "Woman!" he said, startling Kohaku and the young woman except for Saige who remain calm and looked at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru walked up the young woman "Take a look at Rin," he said in a serious cold tone.

"The name is Ella, but I'm pretty sure you don't care since you're a demon," Ella said, remaining calm.

Sesshomaru glares at the woman. Ella would gladly fight Sesshomaru, but seeing Rin's pale face, she decides not to provoke the youkai and help her instead.

"Put her down and I'll take a look at her," she told him as she points at the small bed at the corner.

Sesshomaru walked over to the small bed at the corner and gently lay Rin down on the bed. He then went over and grabbed Saige's arm. Without saying a word, he leads her outside without any struggle.

Jaken was pacing back and forth muttering "What's taking so long?" when suddenly his face collides into a leg that he recognizes as his master. He looked up and saw him master glare down at him. Immediately, he moves out the way and bows his head down "Please forgive Mi Lord".

Sesshomaru walked away pulling Saige along with him leaving Jaken with a confused expression behind.

**Meanwhile... **

Inuyasha's sword, Tesseiga and Kelsi's sword collides with each other creating a spark.

Inuyasha was gritting his teeth as he held on to the Tesseiga. Kelsi has a smirk on her face as she was staring at him "I see, you're trying to protect Saige," she said.

"Huh?" Inuyasha gasps a little _"Is she reading my mind?" _he wondered.

"Oh no, Kelsi is reading Inuyasha's thoughts," Miroku exclaims as he watches what was happening.

"C'mon, why don't you just make it easy and tell me where Saige is and we can call it a day, what do you say, Inuyasha?" Kelsi suggests.

"NEVER!" Inuyasha growls

Sango ran toward Inuyasha and Kelsi "Hiraikotsu!" she shouted as she threw her weapon at Kelsi.

A barrier forms around Inuyasha and Kelsi blocking Sango's weapon and toss it right back at her "Nice try, demon slayer," she said with a smirk.

"Sango!" Miroku shouted as he ran toward Sango and grabs her out of the way. They landed on the ground and Sango's weapon landed in front of them.

"_A barrier?" _ Kagome thought. She then grabs an arrow from her back.

"Inuyasha, so tell me, do you have a secret that you're hiding from your friends?" Kelsi asked.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Inuyasha growls and shoves Kelsi away from him, making her tumbling backward.

"Go!" Kagome shouted as she shot her arrow.

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha swings his sword.

Kelsi eyes widen and quickly activate her barrier in time. The barrier wasn't strong so she ended up taking half of the blow to her stomach and got toss to the ground in pain.

She winces in pain as she got up "You may have won this battle, but you do not have any idea what's going on do you Inuyasha?"

"What that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha asked.

Kelsi laughs "While you are playing swing swords with me, Cobramaru already have his puppet attack to the others. I bet you one of them has been poison already".

"Wait a sec," Miroku said as he walked up next to Inuyasha "You were a distraction to keep us here while Cobramaru's puppet attacks Sesshomaru and the others".

Inuyasha growls "YOU BASTARD!"

"I'm surprise that you figure it out, Monk," Kelsi remarked.

"I might as well kill you now," Inuyasha replied as he was about to swings his sword at Kelsi when she vanishes "Dammit, she got away," he cursed.

Kagome rushes over to Inuyasha "Inuyasha, we need to find Sesshomaru and the others. I have a feeling that Rin is in trouble," she told him.

"Let's go!" said Inuyasha who took off with Kagome on his back.

Miroku got on Kirara with Sango and Shippo.

"Let's go Kirara!" said Sango.

Kirara flew off after Inuyasha.

**At the Village, Anna's Place**

Ella was tending to Rin's injury on her right shoulder. Rin was sitting up with one side of her top kimono off, exposing her bare shoulder and neck. Her back was facing Ella and Kohaku who turns away facing his back toward Ella not looking. Even though he knew Rin since she was little, it would be awkward to stare at Rin because she's a grown woman.

Rin's injury was worst and was swelling. A purple color was starting to form on her wound _"Look like the poison is spreading," _Ella thought.

She put her hand over the wound on Rin's right shoulder. A pink light suddenly generate from Ella's hand.

"Is Rin going be okay?" Kohaku asked all of a sudden.

"She's fine for now," Ella replied as she concentrates using her energy on Rin.

"What do you mean? Kohaku asked.

Ella slides the kimono back on Rin and then gently lay Rin back down on the bed "I manage to stop the poison from reaching her heart, but that doesn't mean that she's safe," she walked over to Kohaku "Rin need the remedy to cure the poison".

Kohaku turns and looked at Ella "Do you know where the antidote is or do you have them already?"

"Yes I know where the antidote is and no I don't have it with me. We need to go out and find it" Ella replied.

"That won't be a problem," said Kohaku who was determining to help Rin.

"I'll go write it down," Ella went over to the table and begins writing on a piece of paper.

Kohaku watches Ella _"Should I ask how she knew me?" _He shook his head _"No, maybe it's not a good idea. Still I wanted to know"._

"Um Ella?" Kohaku begins.

"What is it?" Ella asked without looking up and continues to write on the piece of paper.

"How did you uh..." Kohaku hesitates to continue.

Ella finishes writing on the piece of paper and look up at Kohaku "How did I what?"

"How did you... you um know me?" Kohaku stutters but manages to ask the question.

Ella looked away "Uh... well... I... what happen was..." she hesitates, uncomfortable with the question.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to," Kohaku said, not wanting to pressure Ella into talking.

Ella sighs "You were my savior in the future," she told him.

"Oh," Kohaku blinks his eyes "Were there anything going on between us in the future," he asked another question that was uncomfortable to Ella.

"Honestly I don't remember," said Ella who also want to know if there was something between her and Kohaku. She tries to remember, but couldn't. "Matter of fact, I don't remember anything except for my name. Bit of pieces memory is what I can recall".

Kohaku looked at Ella while he was deeply in his own thoughts _"Could it be that her memory got erase? If it is, then who erase her memory?" _he wonders. Suddenly he realizes something _"Wait! The snake demon Cobramaru, he must have manipulate her"._

**Somewhere far from the village at a the cliff **

Sesshomaru was standing near the edge at the cliff with Saige standing behind him. Their sliver long hairs were swaying to their sides.

"Tell me what your relationship with that human woman is?" he asked without turning around to look at Saige.

"Why does that matter to you?" Saige asked, not answering Sesshomaru's question.

He turns around and looked at her "You choose not to answer my question, so what make you think that I would answer yours".

Saige glares at Sesshomaru _"Are you teasing me?"_

"Hn," Sesshomaru smirks when he saw Saige's reaction. Her reaction was like him when he would be annoyed by Jaken and sometime by Inuyasha along with the companion that was traveling with his half brother.

Saige turns and looked up at the sky "She's my best friend and the only friend I have," she said a moment later "Beside that, she saved my life".

"I see, Sesshomaru replied still looking at Saige "Then you knew that human girl is dead, don't you?"

Saige turns and looked at Sesshomaru "I knew she's dead, I recognize her scent right away," she said as she folds her arms "Beside I was there when she died so she must been resurrected".

"Cobramaru resurrected that human woman," Sesshomaru interrupts "I smell his scent on the human woman".

"I sense Cobramaru's scent on Ella too," Saige agreed _"I'm afraid there's a reason why Cobramaru brought Ella back," _she thought.

"That's not all," Sesshomaru spokes suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Saige asked.

"That human woman was the one playing the flute," Sesshomaru told her.

Saige gasps _"So he figure out that Ella was the one playing that flute"._

"Judging from your expression, you knew too,' said Sesshomaru who walked up to Saige.

"I knew about it," Saige admitted.

"What are you planning to do about it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't know yet," Saige replied.

"_Father is right thought, what is plan, killed Ella? This is a decision, I shall decide on my own," _She thought.

As if Sesshomaru can read Saige's mind, he spokes "I'll let you decide that human woman fate.

Saige looked at him _"Is my mind connect to father that he can actually know what I was thinking?" _she thought.

"Let's go," Sesshomaru said as he begins to walk away _"She's debating whether she should kill that human woman, which means she really does care for that human woman?" _he thought.

**Meanwhile in the forest**

Inuyasha and the gangs ran to an area that was once covering with mist. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo got off of Kirara as Kagome got off Inuyasha's back.

"Sesshomaru and the others were definitely here. I can sense their scents," Inuyasha told the others.

Inuyasha and the gangs looked around the area for any sign of Sesshomaru or the others when Kagome spotted something. Curiosity, she went over to look at it. She kneels down and touches the ground with her fingers. She lifts her fingers to her face and was shock to see it was blood "Inuyasha, come quick!" she shouted.

Inuyasha and others rushed over to Kagome.

"What is it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Blood," she simply said, points the ground that has a stain of blood left behind.

"Inuyasha, can you tell who blood it is?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha notices the blood on Kagome's fingers. He grabs her fingers and sniffs it "It's Rin's blood" Inuyasha told them.

"Rin, must have gotten attack by Cobramaru's puppet," Sango points out.

"Sesshomaru must have taken Rin to a village near by," Kagome said as she got off the ground with Inuyasha help.

"Let's go find a village that near here," Inuyasha suggests.

Everyone nodded and left to go find the village, hoping that Rin was okay.

**At the Village**

Saige follows Sesshomaru back to the village where they were greeted by Kohaku and Jaken.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You're back!" Jaken shouted, happy to see his master.

"How's Rin?" Sesshomaru asked Kohaku.

"Not good," Kohaku replied.

Sesshomaru and Saige rush inside to see Rin. Kohaku walked in right behind Sesshomaru and Rin. Ella was by Rin's side taking care of her. She notices Sesshomaru and Saige "came in "Don't worry, I already stop the poison from reaching her heart," she told them.

"But that doesn't mean she safe, am I'm right?" Saige asked.

Ella looked at Sesshomaru and Saige "Yes, I temporarily stop the poison from spreading to Rin's heart. She needs the antidote right away or else..."

"Or else what?" Sesshomaru asked even though he knew the answers.

"She's won't make it," Ella told him.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. His hand twitches as he looked at Rin.

Saige looked at Rin's pale face _"No, she can't die, there has to be a way to saved her," _She clenches her fists _"Cobramaru, you bastard! Don't think you can easy accomplish this one". _

"We need to find this flower to make this antidote," Ella shows the paper to Sesshomaru, Saige, and Kohaku.

"_I seen that flower before,"_ Saige thoughts while trying to figure where she seen the flower.

"Hn," Sesshomaru turns and walked toward the door "I'll go search for the flower".

"Wait!" Sesshomaru halts, but didn't turn around "This type of flower is very rare and hard to find," Ella explained to Sesshomaru and the others.

Ella's word suddenly causes Saige to realize something.

"Lord Sesshomaru," a weak voice suddenly spokes.

Everyone turns attention to voice and notices Rin was awake and was sitting up. Sesshomaru went over to her side "Rin, how do you feel?" he asked.

Rin slightly smiles "I'm okay, I feel better than before," She looked around "Where are we?"

"We are at a village," Kohaku explains "You were attacked by demon and been poison. Lord Sesshomaru brings you here to cure the poison".

"Am I'm cure of the poison?" Rin asked.

Kohaku shook her head "No, not yet Rin, but we will get the antidote for you Rin. Don't worry," he reassured.

Rin nodded with understanding.

"I can get you the antidote within minute," Saige spokes suddenly causing everyone to turn to look at her.

"That impossible," Ella said, not believing what Saige said was true "Unless you already have the antidote in your possession.

"No, but I can get it for you," Saige assured

Ella was about to open her mouth to say something, but got interrupt by Sesshomaru "Go get the antidote," he told Saige.

Saige quickly took off outside. Ella then turns and looked at Sesshomaru.

"What is it?" he asked, noticing her stare.

"While we are waiting for the antidote, we need get the poison out of Rin's system," Ella replied "I would do it myself, but the poison is strong. Human can endures that strong poison. Rin would have died if I haven't used my power to hold the poison back".

Knowing what Ella was trying to point out, Sesshomaru turns and looked at Kohaku "Go outside and keep an eye out for demons," he told him.

Kohaku nodded and left outside.

Ella excuses herself to go get the first-aid. After Ella left, Sesshomaru turns and look at Rin "Rin, I'm going to get the poison out for you," Rin nodded, knowing what Sesshomaru was about to do.

Sesshomaru moves her hair out the way and slides one side of her top kimono off, exposing her bare shoulder where her injury was. He notices the purple bruise and senses a dark aura surrounding Rin's wound and it's reeked of Cobramaru _"So this poison is strong. That human woman was telling the truth," _he thought.

"This will hurt," he warns her.

"I can handle it," she told him and closes her eyes.

Without hesitation, Sesshomaru sink his sharp fangs into Rin's shoulder. He felt her body stiffen and her hands were gripping on his arms.

Rin bites her mouth to keep herself from screaming. She felt him sucking the poison out her and then he stop, removing his fangs from her shoulder.

Rin looked at Sesshomaru's face to see if the poison affects him. His face didn't show any sign of the poison affecting him which mean he's okay.

His hands were still on her arms when Ella returns holding the first aid.

Sesshomaru got up, move aside and let Ella tends to Rin's wound. Rin didn't take her eyes off of Sesshomaru who was also staring at her.

All of sudden, Sesshomaru's body pulsating and his eyes widen. He glances over at Rin who eyes were widening also and knew that she must have felt it too.

Inuyasha suddenly stop running when he felt his body pulsating.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" asked Kagome who notices his sudden stop. She was on his back wondering what's going on.

"Did you felt that?" he asked her.

"Feel what?" Kagome asked, not knowing what Inuyasha was talking about.

"It's nothing," Inuyasha replied.

"What's going on?" Miroku asked who was with Sango and Shippo riding on Kirara

"Miroku, Sango, Shippo, did you guys feel anything earlier? Kagome asked.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo shook their head.

Inuyasha continues to run ahead while the others following behind. Kagome notices Inuyasha was deeply in his own thoughts.

"_What's going on, how come I'm the only one that felt that and no one else did?" _Inuyasha wonders _"I can feel Saige, but how can this be?"_

**TBC: Review. Tell me what you think.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you a lot for reviewing my story. It totally made my day with amazing reviews and also new follower for story. I really appreciate it. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

"I can get you the antidote within minute," Saige spokes suddenly causing everyone to turn to look at her. She has figure a way to save Rin's life, but in order to do that she need go looked for it.

Ella didn't believe her saying that it's impossible. Saige assumes that Sesshomaru wouldn't believe her either when he took her by surprise ""Go get the antidote," she heard him say.

Without saying word Saige took off _"Thanks dad, I won't let you down," _she thought.

"_Something tell me that Saige will find the antidote,"_ Sesshomaru thoughts as he watches Saige leave.

Saige teleports herself in the middle of the forest and start to walked when shadow zoom pass her from high up in the tree. The shadow may be fast, but not fast as Saige. Saige tilts her head sideway, narrows her eyes. Suddenly, she leaps high into the air, extends her poison whip and lashes at the shadow hidden behind the trees. The shadow fell out of it and landed on the ground as Saige's foot reaches the ground.

The shadow smirks "Nice, I shouldn't underestimate you, Saige".

"Then you should know," Saige pulled out her sword, Tenseiga "that you will be destroy by my hands, Kelsi".

Kelsi sneers "Really, you're actually going to use that useless sword on me. You got to be kidding".

Saige points Tenseiga at Kelsi "Hn," a smirk grew on Saige's face.

Before Kelsi can react, Saige appears in front of her so fast and slashes her in the stomach.

Kelsi recoils fast before Saige can cut her deep. She looked down at her minor wound on her stomach. Her eyes widen "No way, that's impossible," She looked at Tenseiga in Saige's hand "I thought that sword is useless!"

"You assume that Tenseiga is useless and can't cut anything. That's where you are mistaken," said Saige who look pleased to see the frighten look on Kelsi's face.

Kelsi growls "What that supposed to mean!" she exclaimed.

"It's true that Tenseiga can't cut anything in this word, but it can cut the dead," Saige clarify as she ran a hand through her long sliver hair.

Kelsi clenches her fist _"If I haven't react fast, I would have been dead"._

She looked at Saige again and this time with an evil grin expression "Look like you underestimate me too, Saige" She pulled her sword out and point at Saige "After all I did pierce your mother with this sword".

Saige gritted her teeth

"Her scent is still on the tip of my sword," said Kelsi who stares at the sword. Then she looked at Saige "It sad that I won't be able to kill your mother again," She shrugged "Oh well, the poison will kill her".

Saige growls and grasp onto the Tenseiga. Tenseiga pulsated and Saige noted how the Kelsi widened her eyes for a second and then remain calm "I always wonder why you didn't tell Sesshomaru about your mother death," She smiles "If you told him, he would have gone after me and destroy me in a heart beat".

"Why tell my father when I can kill you myself," Saige says and then charges toward Kelsi swinging her sword.

Kelsi dodges it and stabs Saige in chest on the right side "You miss," she replied with a smirk.

"Guess again," said Saige who shoves Kelsi away and yank the sword out of her right chest. Blooding was dripping from Saige's right shoulder.

Kelsi looked down and gasps. There was a big wound in her stomach. She looked up and saw Saige raises her left claws with blood on it.

Kelsi fell down on her knee as Saige approaches up to her. She looked up "Go ahead and finished me. I rather die than getting absorbed by Cobramaru".

"You were planning all along to get killed by me," Saige says.

Kelsi snorts "You are a smart one indeed. I would eventually get absorb by Cobramaru if I fail on my mission. So I might as well die before that happen. Remember this Saige; Cobramaru won't stop until he gets what he wants. He's not only here to resurrect himself, but he also want to destroy your parents and anyone else that get in his way".

Saige glances down at the bracelet on her wrist _"So, Cobramaru want to kill my parents so I won't be exists to stop him. He's afraid of my power," _she thoughts.

Kelsi grunts in pain as she grasps her stomach that was bleeding a lot. Saige lifts up her sword and swings at Kelsi who collapses down on the ground turning into ashes.

Saige placed her sword back in it sheath and clutches her right chest with her hand and notices that her wound has begin to heal faster.

Suddenly a realization hit her. She finally figures out a way to save her mother without the need to find the flower that she was intending to search for. She raises her claws, extends it longer and punctures her wound making it bleed.

**Back at the Village, Anna's Hut**

Jaken was sitting on a bench that was leaning against the hut when Saige returns.

"_Lord Sesshomaru?"_ he rubs his eyes _"Oh it's Saige"._

Saige's appearance approaching from a far look like Sesshomaru from Jaken's view.

"Jaken!" Saige coldly called out to him.

Jaken got off the bench and rushes over to her "Uh yes Mi Lady".

She tosses a small bottle at Jaken who unsteady catches with his hand "Huh?" he stares at small bottle and then at Saige confused.

"Take it inside to my father, it's the antidote," she told him.

Jaken bows his head down "Yes Mi Lady, right away," he dashes inside.

Saige sat down on the bench, grasp her shoulder and was breathing heavy. A-un went over and rubs his head against her left shoulder She pats him gently on the head "I'll be fine, just need some rest that all. I'll be better before you know it".

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken shouted.

Sesshomaru turns his head and saw Jaken running up to him holding a small bottle "What is it?" he asked.

Jaken stops in front of his master "The antidote Mi Lord," he shows the small bottle to his master.

Ella was shock and surprise that Saige actually got the antidote that fast. Sesshomaru stares at the small bottle and has a feeling where Saige got the antidote from.

"Give it to Rin," Sesshomaru says.

"Yes Mi Lord," Jaken rushes over to Rin and gave the small bottle to her.

"Thank you, Master Jaken," Rin politely says before she took the antidote.

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru says with a cold tone.

Jaken rushes over to his master "What is it, Mi Lord?"

"Where is Saige?" Sesshomaru asked.

"She's outside," Jaken replied.

Sesshomaru walked toward the door, but then stop, taking one glance at Rin who was drinking the antidote. He then left out the door with Jaken rushing after him.

**In the forest**

Inuyasha and the others came across ashes on the ground. Kagome got off of Inuyasha at the same time Miroku, Sango and Shippo got off of Kirara.

Inuyasha kneels down in front of the ashes "It's Kelsi's scent," he says.

Miroku kneels down next to Inuyasha "She must have been in a battle and got destroy".

"It was Saige," Inuyasha told them.

"Judging from the ashes, Saige had used Tenseiga and destroy Kelsi" said Kagome who was staring at the ashes.

"It makes sense," Sango agreed "Kelsi was resurrect by Cobramaru so she already dead and was killed with Tenseiga".

"Inuyasha, how did you know Saige was here," Shippo asked.

Inuyasha got up "Her scent was here," he replied.

"It's not only that," Inuyasha and Shippo looked at Kagome. She turns around and shows a sword with blood on it".

Miroku recognizes it "That's Kelsi's sword".

"Saige's blood is on it," Kagome point out.

Inuyasha stares at the blood stain on the sword _"So that's why I felt that pulsate earlier, I'm connect to Saige because of the bloodline. Every time she's get hurt, I would feel it like it's hurting me"_ he thoughts.

**TBC: Rin is safe now thanks to Saige if you know what I mean. Kelsi is dead for good. We also figure out that Sesshomaru, Rin and Inuyasha bodies were pulsating because of the bloodline and that they are connect. Yes Rin will definitely know that Saige is her daughter. I wonder what her reaction will be.**

**Review and tell me what you think!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the late update. I have been busy lately.**

**First of all,**

**I would like to thank everyone for reviewing my story.**

**As you all know Sesshomaru knows Saige is his daughter, but doesn't know that Rin is Saige's mother. I got a feeling that he will figure out sooner than you think. Rin on the other does know that Saige is Sesshomaru daughter, but doesn't know she's Saige's mother. Don't worried, Rin will know. I just need to have it at the right moment and time. Enough with me talking and rambling, on with the story. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Somewhere in Castle, a jar suddenly break into pieces "So, Kelsi is dead," said Cobramaru who stares at the broken jar piece on the floor "You did well, Kelsi".

"_Saige is stronger than I expected," _Caleb thoughts as he was watching Cobramaru from a far _"I might as well be more careful around Cobramaru or I else I get absorb by him. But that doesn't mean I will stand here and wait. I will get what I want," _He clenches his fists _"I will defeat Sesshomaru this time"._

Caleb was about leave when a sound got his attention. Curiosity, he turns around and looked to see Cobramaru was holding a small jar in his hand. A white light suddenly emerge out from his body transforms into a young boy with red eyes. The young boy was dress in a white kimono with black strips. He was carrying a sword on this back with a dagger that's hanging on his waist.

The young boy kneels down in front of Cobramaru "Master," he greeted

"It's time for you to step in and perform a task for me, Viper," said Cobramaru with a evil grin on his face.

Viper got up "As you wish master, I shall start on it," he replied.

{} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {}

Sesshomaru walked out and notices that Saige was nowhere in sight and neither was A-Un. He looked around and wonders where they gone off to when he picked up their scents outside the village. He teleports himself outside the village and found Saige was standing with her back turn facing A-un who was far away from her, looking at her.

Before Sesshomaru can figure out what's going on. A-Un blasts a light coming out from his mouth at Saige. Saige opens her eyes, turn around, and deflect the blast toward the tree with her sword.

The blast left a big mark on the tree. A-Un blasts another one and Saige leaps up high in the air, dodging the attack. She landed her feet to the ground.

Sesshomaru realizes that Saige was training herself, but he can also tell that she was injured. Something inside tells him that he should step in. Saige was about to use her toxic claws when suddenly Sesshomaru appears in front of her grasping her wrist with his hand "What do you think you are doing?" he asked.

"It obvious to you that I'm training so I don't need to explained," she replied with an emotionless expression.

"hn, training while you are wounded is foolish," Sesshomaru replied, not intending to let go of Saige's wrist.

Saige gritted her teeth _"Did he figure out something?" _she wondered.

"This injury is nothing," Saige said as she struggles to get out of Sesshomaru's grip.

Sesshomaru smirks "Trying to act tough are you?"

From the corner of his eyes, he sees a thin yellow rope generates from Saige's other hand and was aiming toward him. He catches the thin yellow rope with claws as if it was nothing.

"Nice try," Sesshomaru replied "But not good enough" He lets go of her wrist.

Saige rubs her wrist as she stares at Sesshomaru.

"If you want to be strong then I suggest you train when your wound is fully heal," Sesshomaru told her.

"I'll keep that in mind," Saige retort, not looking at him in the eyes.

Even though Saige wasn't looking at Sesshomaru, she knew he was staring at her chest on the right side that was injured.

"Were you in a battle?" he asked and receives a surprise look from Saige.

"_How did he know," _Saige begins to questions.

"Answer me," Sesshomaru spokes again.

Saige simply nodded

"That's all I need to know," said Sesshomaru who turns and begin to walk away.

"Aren't you going to ask me who I was battling with?" Saige asked.

Sesshomaru stops and glances sideway "I already know," he simply said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Saige asked "Don't tell me you knew..."

"Where you actually got the antidote," Sesshomaru replied.

Saige's eyes widen _"So, he knew all along. He recognizes and knew my scent"._

Sesshomaru turns around facing Saige "I knew you were in trouble," Saige looked up at him with a shock expression "I also knew that use your own blood to save Rin," he told her.

"So you came out here to confront me about it," said Saige who has a feeling that her father know more then she expected.

"No," Sesshomaru replied "I didn't come out here to confront you about it. I came out here for answers".

As if Saige can read Sesshomaru's thoughts, she knew that what he was saying was half true. The truth is he came out here to see her because he was actually concern for her, but he was too stubborn to even admit it.

"If you came out for answers and assume that I'm going to tell you, then you are mistaken," Saige said with no intention to tell him anything that she doesn't want him to know.

Saige was about to leave when she got block by Sesshomaru appears in front of her in a blink of an eye. She folds her arms and glare at him "Let me guess, you're not going to let me go unless I tell you what you want to know?"

Sesshomaru folds his arms "Start talking," he simply said in cold tone.

Saige smirks "Then start asking," she replied with the same tone he was using.

**Back at the village, Anna's place**

Rin had finished drinking the antidote was feeling a lot better than before. She was wondering what was taking Saige and Sesshomaru so long to return back "Master Jaken, did you know where Sesshomaru and Saige went?" she asked.

"How should I know," Jaken said getting irritated. He was also wondering where his master went.

Rin tosses the blanket to the side and got up "I'm going to look for them," she told him.

Jaken shouts hysterical "Are you crazy, Rin! You had just recovered from the poison and now you want to go outside. Lord Sesshomaru will kill me if I let you go outside alone".

Rin grabs Jaken by his kimono "Then you will go with me, Master Jaken, c'mon," she said, pulling him along with her.

"No way!" Jaken shouted.

"No way!" Inuyasha shouted as he looked around "We have been here before".

"It looks like we have been going around in circle," Miroku points out as he was looking around at the surrounding of the forest.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo had been to the same spot three times.

"Guys, I have a feeling that this one of Cobramaru's plan. He doesn't want us to find Sesshomaru and the others," Kagome told them.

"That's can't be good," Inuyasha exclaimed, trying to find a way out.

"We are definitely in trouble," Miroku concluded.

Rin was dragging Jaken along outside to search for Sesshomaru and Saige when she found them outside the village by the forest talking. She quickly pulled Jaken behind a bushes and watches Saige and Sesshomaru from a far.

"How did you know that your blood is the antidote?" Sesshomaru asked.

Saige turns away from Sesshomaru with her back facing him "Because I'm immune to poison and part of my blood is human," she replied.

"_I knew it," _Sesshomaru thoughts. Earlier when Jaken came in with the antidote, Sesshomaru immediately picked Saige's scent that has his scent and a familiar scent mixed together. He knew that familiar scent, but was unsure if he was right or not. Now that he heard the answers from Saige, all the pieces that he put together make sense especially now he knows who Saige's mother was.

Rin gasps and covered her mouth with her hand when she heard what Saige said to Sesshomaru. She finally understands why she saw the visions when she touched Saige. The truth is Rin has a strange feeling when she first meet Saige, but thought it was nothing so she just ignore it. When Saige got hurt, that strange feeling came back and it was hard to ignore. Now she understands why she had that strange feeling. Jaken was shock with his mouth partly open after he learned the truth about Saige's mother. He felt himself being pulled away by Rin who grabbed Jaken's kimono and quietly walked back to village.

**Meanwhile Back in the Village, Anna's Place**

Ella was finished doing chores with Anna and went to go check on Rin when suddenly she stop walking and grabs her head.

Kohkau who was helping Ella with chores, rushes over when he notices something was wrong with Ella "Ella, are you alright?" he asked.

"_Killed them, Ella," _Cobramaru's voice echo in Ella's head.

"Stop it!" Ella yelled.

"Stop what?" Kohaku asked with a confused expression.

Suddenly Ella's eyes open, her eyes are now lifeless. Kohaku immediately recognizes that Ella was being mind control. Ella extends her hand out and a sword appears.

**TBC: Uh Oh there is trouble.**

**Review and tell me what you think so far?**


	19. Chapter 19

**I saw some great reviews so I decide to update again. Thank you for the review. **

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**Chapter 19**

Saige still haven't look at Sesshomaru in the eye after she revealed more about herself. Sesshomaru haven't say anything since she told him about her blood. He has been thinking about what to say to her. He knew all along that she was a half demon, but something was still bothering him when Totosai mentioned that Saige is a full fledge demon. Does it have something to the bracelet on her wrist hiding her true power? Her scent is mixed with his and Rin meaning she is a half demon like Inuyasha. _"Wait a second,"_ Sesshomaru eyes widen when he realizes something _"Her true power was hidden by that bracelet. I understand now, Saige has inherited more from me than from Rin meaning if the bracelet broke or remove, her demonic power will be released" _ he thought.

"You're disappointed, aren't you?" Saige spokes all of sudden. Sesshomaru looked at her back facing him "I'm not what you are expecting to be since I'm only a half demon".

"_Disappointed? True, I despised half demons, but for Saige, it's totally different," _he thought.

Saige heard footsteps walking and assumes that Sesshomaru has left. To her surprises, she felts a hand on her shoulder and senses a presence standing behind her "Know this Saige, no matter what you are: half demon or full fledge demon, I would never despise you," she heard her father said and her hands twitches. She closes her eyes and was relieves to hear father said those words to her. This wasn't the first time she heard her father say that to her. She remembered when she was injured in a battle; she assumed she was useless because she was a half demon. Her father told her that she was never useless and he would never feel that way about her. He assured that she will be strong like him if she believed.

Saige turns around and looked at him _"father, you have no idea, how much it meant to me hearing you say that," _she thought.

She was about say something when she smells blood _"Kohaku?"_

"Kohaku is in trouble," she heard her father said.

Sesshomaru and Saige took off toward the village.

Rin has return back to the village and was walking toward Anna's Hut when she heard a crashing sound. She rushes inside and saw Kohaku on the ground clutching his left arm that was bleeding "Kohaku!" she kneels down next to him "Are you okay?"

She looked up and saw Anna and Anna's mother motionless body laying in the corner behind Ella who was holding her sword with blood stain on it.

Jaken came dashing in behind Rin "Rin, you shouldn't be running when you are still injured," he scolded her, but then stop when he notices Ella.

Kohaku winces "Jaken, Rin, get out of here," he told them.

"I'm not leaving you behind," Rin retorted.

"What's going on, Kohaku," Jaken asked, clueless to what's going on.

Rin notices that Ella eyes are emotionless and lifeless "She's being control".

"What!" Jaken exclaimed.

"_This is just like Kohaku when he was being control by Naraku,"_ Rin thought.

Ella charges toward Rin, Kohaku, and Jaken. A light pink ball of light forms in her hand

"RIN RUN!" Kohaku yelled, pushing Rin and Jaken out of the way.

Ella blasts the light pink ball of light toward Kohaku. Jaken covering his face _"I can't watch"._

Suddenly a sword shields Kohaku from the light pink ball of light and redirects it back toward Ella who blocks it with her sword.

Kohaku was surprises to see Rin standing in front of him holding the sword "Rin?"

***************************Flashback****************************************

Kohaku pushed Rin out of the way. She landed near the bed, next to her sword. Rin saw the light pink ball of light was coming toward Kohaku. Without thinking, she went in front of Kohaku and block it with her sword, redirected it right back to Ella.

**************************End of Flashback***********************************

The light pink ball of light forms in Ella's hand again.

"Oh no, not again," Jaken screamed.

Rin grips on her sword ready to block it. Ella blasts the light pink ball of light toward them again. Rin block it, but the force of the blast pushes her backward making her lose her balance. Lucky Kohaku catches her before she hit the ground.

"Rin!" Jaken rushes toward Kohaku and Rin. He got in front of Kohaku and Rin, shielding them.

Ella approaches up to them holding her sword. Kohaku covered Rin closing his eyes as Ella aims her sword at them. She swings her sword at them when suddenly out of nowhere a sword block Ella's sword from attacking them.

Kohaku, Rin, and Jaken looked up and were surprise to see Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken, Rin, and Kohaku exclaimed.

Saige came running in using her poison whip, knocking the sword out of Ella's hand. She helped Kohaku, Jaken and Rin get out of the hut.

Sesshomaru grabs Ella by the throat. Ella was dangling helplessly above the ground. He glares at Ella and notices her eyes show no fear "_So, she's Cobramaru's puppet,"_ he thought _"Then I'll destroy her,"_ he tighten his grips on her _"Humph, that what Cobramaru would want me to do, I will not killed, instead I will use her to get to Cobramaru"._

"Wait!" Saige spokes.

Sesshomaru turns and looked at her. As if he knew what Saige was planning to do, he moves Ella toward her. Saige walked up to Ella and placed a Sacred Sutras on her forehead "That should stop Cobramaru from controlling her".

Sesshomaru felt Ella's body go limp for a second and then he heard Ella gasps. He looked at her and notices a confused expression.

"What's going on, what happen," he heard her asked. Saige removes the Sacred Sutras off of Ella's forehead.

Sesshomaru lets her go and she landed on the ground on her behind. Ella winces and rubs her behind and glares up at him. She then notices the expression on both Saige and Sesshomaru. Saige approaches up to her "Do you remember what happen, Ella," she asked.

Ella touches her head and winces in pain when she remembers what happen earlier "I try to kill all of you," she replied.

She got up and turns around seeing Anna and Anna's mother dead body on the ground. She stares at her hands "I kill them with my hands," she said in a shakily tone. She collapses on the floor on her knees "What have I done?"

Saige touches Ella's shoulder "It's not your fault," she comforted.

Ella shook her head "No, if though I was being control, it was still me that killed them," she points out.

Sesshomaru walked up to Anna and Anna's mother dead body when his Tenseiga pulsates. He stares at his sword and then pull in out, pointing at Anna and Anna's mother body. He swings the Tenseiga at bodies with one swift. A moment later, Anna and Anna's mother opens their eyes and look around.

"What happened?" Anna's mother replied.

Ella gasps and was surprise to see Anna and Anna's mother alive again _"He revives them with his sword?" _she thought.

Sesshomaru put the Tenseiga back in it sheath and then walked away.

Ella helps Anna and Anna's mother get off the floor. She turns and notices Sesshomaru has left outside.

"We are leaving," Saige told Ella who nodded and understand what Saige was trying to say. She has to leave the village before she end up killing more innocent villagers or Anna and Anna's mother again.

Ella turns and looked at Anna and Anna's mother "I should get going, thanks for letting me stay here," she politely says.

"You're welcome Lady Ella," Anna's mother replied

"You're leaving," said Anna who was disappoints that Ella is leaving.

Ella kneels down in front of Anna "I have to go and help others people too".

Anna nodded and understand that Ella has to go for a reason "Will you return here to visit me," she asked.

"One day, I will visit you again," Ella reassures the little girl.

Anna hugs Ella and then went over tugging on Saige's kimono. Saige looked down at the little girl who was smiling up at her. She touches Anna on the head gently and then left outside.

**Outside Anna's Hut**

Sesshomaru walked out and saw Rin was bandaging Kohaku's left arm. Jaken was by Rin's side watching Rin and Kohaku. He notices Sesshomaru and quickly rushes over to him "Lord Sesshomaru".

"Rin?" Kohaku spokes.

"What is it, Kohaku," Rin asked.

"Thanks for saving me," said Kohaku was thankful that Rin saved him.

Rin gave him a small smile "Your welcome," she told him as she finishes bandage his arm.

Rin then got up and went over to A-Un when Sesshomaru spokes "Rin?"

She glances up at him "Yes, Mi Lord," she replied

"Are you well," he asked.

Rin nodded "Yes, I'm much better, thank you for your concern," she told him and quickly avert her attention toward A-Un. Sesshomaru was still looking at Rin, but then stare up at the sky.

Kohaku and Jaken looked back and forth at Rin and Sesshomaru.

"Master Jaken," Kohaku whispers "Do you have idea what's going on between Lord Sesshomaru and Rin?"

"I don't know, stop asking," Jaken scolds _"I bet it has something to do with Saige. After all Rin and Lord Sesshomaru is Saige's parent. Rin as Saige's mother is a big surprise to me," _he thought.

Ella walked out from Anna's Hut and looked at Saige and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru begins to walk toward the forest, outside of the village "Let's go," he said.

"Yes, Mi Lord," Jaken replied and then follow his master, pulling A-un along with him. Rin and Saige follow Jaken while Kohaku and Ella follow from behind.

Kohaku turns and looked at Ella "If you need someone to talk, you can talk to me," he told her and walked off ahead

Ella smiles "Thanks Kohaku" she said and then picked up her paces following Lord Sesshomaru and the others on the journey to find Cobramaru. This time she has a score to settle with him and she will recover her memory again.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

A hand slams on the table breaking it "Arrgh! That Saige has ruined my plan for the last time," Cobramaru growls "For now I let you go this time," he touches his chest "I felt something in my body is trying to escape. I need to restore my power more".

A barrier forms around Cobramaru as he closes his eyes.

"_Now, it's my chance to seek out Sesshomaru since Cobramaru is still weak,"_ Caleb thought and then teleport away quickly.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

In the forest, Inuyasha and the group are trying to find a way out.

"There has to a way out this," said Miroku who was looking around.

Inuyasha growls "When we do find Cobramaru, I'll blast him to pieces".

"That great Inuyasha, but if you're planning to blast Cobramaru to pieces, you would need find a way out of this trap first," Shippo suggest with annoy look on his face.

"Shut up Shippo!" Inuyasha retorted.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango tosses her weapon between the trees, but it flings right back at her. Inuyasha quickly block it with Tessaiga.

"Thanks Inuyasha," said Sango picking up her weapon.

"Let me try using my arrows," Kagome suggest, grabbing the arrow and shot between the trees, but it didn't break the shatter.

Miroku pulled out a Sacred Sutras and stares at it "I got an idea," he looked at Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Shippo.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"Well, how about we all use our weapons at the same time, "Miroku suggests.

"Great idea,' Kagome agreed.

"Sound like a good plan to me,' Inuyasha replied.

Sango and Shippo nodded.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo use their weapons at the same time.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha swings his swords.

"Go, hit the mark!" Kagome shots her arrow.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango tosses her weapon

"Fox fire," Shippo shouted as he tosses a ball of green fire at the barrier.

Miroku tosses his Sacred Sutras.

Their weapons hit the barrier at once shattering it.

"We did it!" Inuyasha exclaimed "Let's go find Sesshomaru and the others".

"I don't think so," a voice spoke all of sudden.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara look around.

"Who are you, come out and show yourself," Inuyasha retorted.

Inuyasha looked around and spotted at shadow lurking in the trees.

"Wind Scar!" he swings his sword at the trees.

The shadow dodges it and landed in front of Inuyasha and the others. The shadow reveals him as the young boy with red eyes wearing a white kimono with black stripes.

Inuyasha points his Tessaiga at the young boy "So, you're the one who placed that barrier making us going around in circle".

An evil grins was on the young boy face "Precisely, you're not going anywhere as long I'm here".

**TBC: Review**

**Uh-Oh Inuyasha and the gangs are in trouble. Sesshomaru and Rin are starting to distant from each other, but that all going to change when they come across Caleb, which mean trouble for them.**

**What does Caleb has in stored for them. Stay tuned for the next chapter. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

**Before Viper encountered Inuyasha groups in the forest.**

Viper was leaving from the castle, running into the forest when suddenly he heard a rustling sound beyond the trees. He halts immediately glaring at the shadow, extending his claws out.

"Relax, Viper, it just only me," Caleb appeared out from behind a tree folding his arms.

"Caleb, what do you want?" Viper asked, lowering his claws.

Caleb walked toward Viper "I need you to do me a favor?"

Viper folds his arms "Get in a line, Caleb. I'm kind of busy now," he retorted.

"What a temper," Caleb remarked.

"I don't have time for you,' said Viper who walked passed Caleb.

"It's totally worth," Viper stopped and slightly turned to look at Caleb "it's won't take much of your time," Caleb assured.

"In case you don't know, my loyalty is with Master Cobramaru and no one else," Viper declared.

"Don't worry, I promise you're not betraying Master Cobramaru," Caleb assured.

Viper turned around facing Caleb "Okay, tell what it is that you want me to do for you," he asked.

'It's a simple task," an evil gin spread on Caleb's face "I need you trap Sesshomaru's traveling companion in your own dimension so I can get my hands on Sesshomaru without anyone interfering," he explained.

"You got yourself a deal," Viper agreed, shaking Caleb's hand.

"Glad to have your help, Viper," Caleb replied.

Viper and Caleb went their separate ways.

"_Excellent, everything is going to how I planned it would be," _Caleb thoughts

"_Fool," _Viper smirked _"I agree to help you, Caleb, but I will do it my own way. You have no idea what I have in store"._

**Inuyasha groups and Viper encounter scene**

Inuyasha looked around and spotted at shadow lurking in the trees.

"Wind Scar!" he swings his sword at the trees.

The shadow dodges it and landed in front of Inuyasha and the others. The shadow reveals him as the young boy with red eyes wearing a white kimono with black stripes.

Inuyasha points his Tessaiga at the young boy "So, you're the one who placed that barrier making us going around in circle".

An evil grins was on the young boy face "Precisely, you're not going anywhere as long I'm here".

"Are you one of Cobramaru's puppets?" Miroku asked.

Suddenly the dagger that was hanging on the young boy's waist starts to glow. It drifts out of the young boy's waist and shot toward Miroku.

"Miroku, look out!" exclaimed Inuyasha who ran toward Miroku, pushing him out of the way.

The dagger strikes the ground in front of Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, and Kirara.

"I'm not Cobramaru's puppet, but my loyalty is to him," the young boy explained "The name is Viper," the young boy reveals his name.

"Viper?" said Inuyasha.

"So, this demon, Viper is working for Cobramaru," Miroku replied.

Viper extends his hand out and the dagger quickly returns to his hand.

"Cobramaru followers you say," Inuyasha hold his Tessaiga up "You will be first to witness my wind scar".

Inuyasha charges toward Viper. Kagome has a weird feeling about Viper.

"Inuyasha, wait," Kagome called out to him as she was running toward him.

"_Too late,"_ Viper smirked.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha swings his sword.

Suddenly a sword stops Inuyasha's Wind Scar colliding into Inuyasha's sword.

"Huh? What the?" Inuyasha eyes widen.

Viper was holding his sword out blocking Inuyasha attack.

"Viper just block Inuyasha's wind scar with his own sword," said Sango who was in shock.

"That can't be good," Shippo replied.

Viper smiles "Here, who don't you have a taste of your own wind scar, Inuyasha".

Suddenly, Inuyasha got blasts with his own Wind Scar and collapses down to the ground on his back.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome rushes over to Inuyasha's side.

Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Kirara rush over to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"It's time," Viper exclaimed.

"Time for what?" Miroku asked.

Viper draws a circle with his sword. The circle turns black and suddenly the wind starting to blow fast, pulling Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara toward it.

Inuyasha implants Tessaiga into the ground and wrap his arms around Kagome tight. "Hang on to something!" he shouted.

Miroku implanted his Shakujō Staff into the ground and Shippo held on to him while Sango implanted her Hiraikotsu into the ground with Kirara next to her.

Viper laughs "Fools, do you think implanting your weapon the ground keep you safe from my black hole, I don't think so".

The black hole's wind was starting get stronger than before.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango weapon was starting to lift slowly from the ground.

"Oh no!" Sango exclaimed as she felt herself being lift up from the ground with Kirara.

"Sango!" Inuyasha and Miroku shouted.

"Ah!" Sango screams as she being pulled into the black hole with Kirara.

"NOOOOOO!" Miroku yelled, reaching out for Sango.

"I'm losing my grip," said Kagome who was trying hang on to Inuyasha.

"No Kagome, don't let go," Inuyasha shouted as he hold her tighter.

Inuyasha's Tessaiga lift out from the ground completely and both Kagome and Inuyasha got suck into the black hole.

"Inuyasha, Kagome!" Shippo and Miroku shouted.

'Don't worry monk, you'll join them soon," Viper replied.

Miroku and Shippo looked at each other.

"_We can't leave them behind,"_ Miroku thought.

Shippo nodded _"You're right Miroku. We won't be able escape so rather than waiting to suck in, we do it ourselves"._

Miroku nodded and yank his Shakujō Staff out from the ground. Then Miroku and Shippo got suck into black hole.

The black hole disappears as Viper walked away_ "Now Sesshomaru's companions are next,"_ he thought.

Saige and Sesshomaru suddenly stopped walking and looked up in the sky.

"What is it, Saige," Kohaku asked.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what's wrong," Rin asked.

Jaken and Ella stopped walking and turn to look at Saige and Sesshomaru.

"Is there something wrong, Mi Lord?" Jaken asked.

Saige averts away from the sky and look at Sesshomaru who was staring right back at her.

"_Inuyasha and the others are in trouble. I recognize this scent," _Saige clenches her claws _"Viper"._

"_Something has happen to Inuyasha and his companions. It's like they vanished from this world. I sense an unfamiliar demon near by that has the stench of Cobramaru," _Sesshomaru thought.

Saige knew that if Viper appears mean it's not good for them. She felts the wind blow in her sliver long hair and immediately she senses Viper is near by.

"We need to split it up now," she told them.

"What's going on?" Kohaku asked.

"A demon named Viper is near by. He got the others trap in his dimension. If he shows up, you all will be suck into his dimension," Saige told them.

"You want us to split up to divert Viper," said Sesshomaru who understand what Saige's plan was.

"That's the plan," Saige replied "Kohaku, you will go with Ella".

Saige walked up to Kohaku and gave a small bag "Take this, you will need it".

Kohaku nodded "Be careful Saige," he told her before he left with Ella.

"Jaken!" Saige said as she turns and looked at Jaken.

"Yes, mi lady," Jaken replied.

Saige tosses the small bag at Jaken who unsteady catches it "Take A-Un and go to Kaede now," she demanded.

"NO! I'm not leaving Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken retorted and receive a glare from Sesshomaru and Saige.

"JAKEN!"

Jaken quickly bows his head down when he heard his master's voice "Yes, Mi Lord".

"You will do what Saige tell you, now go!" Sesshomaru orders in a cold tone.

"Yes, right away!" Jaken replied and left with A-Un rather quickly.

Saige then went over to Rin and handle her small bag also "Trust, you will need this".

"What about you?" Rin asked, concerning for Saige.

"I need to stop Viper and save the others," Saige replied.

Rin shook her head disagreeing "No!"

"If I don't do it than Cobramaru will win and will destroy you and fath... I meant Sesshomaru," Saige explained with hesitation in her last sentence "NOW GO! I'll be okay".

Rin didn't want to leave Saige at all, but she knew that Saige has to save the others.

"Rin," Sesshomaru spokes. Rin looked at him, her "Let's go," he told her.

Rin nodded and follows him. She took one glances back at Saige _"Be careful and safe Saige"_ she thought.

Sesshomaru wraps his arms around Rin, pulling her closer to him and formed a cloud beneath their feet. They started to lift off the ground and fly off into the sky,

As Saige watches Rin and Sesshomaru leave, she hopes that they would be safe. Then she took off in the opposite direction to stop Viper.

Sesshomaru was flying in the sky with Rin when suddenly a bright light out of nowhere blast toward them.

**TBC: Uh Oh**

**I sense trouble.**

**Review and tell me what you think.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay, I'm going to make the scene easy so everyone can understand because it's going to be going back and forth between the real world and the dimension. **

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Sesshomaru quickly reacted and dodges away from the bright light. Rin was clinging onto Sesshomaru, buried her face into his mokomoko.

"Hold on Rin," he told before he took off toward where the bright light was coming from.

He landed on the ground safety in the forest and looked around.

Rin slowly releases her grip on Sesshomaru when she felt his arm tighten around. She looked up at him and notices he was glaring at something "Lord Sesshomaru, what's wrong?" she softy asked.

Sesshomaru's hand immediately grip on his sword, Baksaiga. A shadow approaches out from trees and reveals to be Caleb.

"Sesshomaru," Caleb smirks "We meet again," He looked around "What this, Saige is not here," he folds his arms "What a shame that Saige is going to miss this," He shrugs his shoulders "Oh well at least Rin is here to watch not that I expect her to be here".

"_Damn that bastard, Viper. This is not how it's supposed to be,"_ he cursed under his breath.

Sesshomaru smirks when he notices the expression on Caleb "What's wrong, didn't go how you wanted to be," he sarcastically said.

Caleb growls showing his fangs, but then he stopped. His expression now has an evil grin on it "At least Saige won't be here to stop me for killing you," he replied.

Suddenly, Caleb charges toward Sesshomaru drawing his sword out.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru spokes and Rin looked at him "Stay back".

Rin nodded "Okay," she replied, backing away.

Sesshomaru take one glance at her and then took off, lunge toward Caleb pulling out his sword, Baksaiga.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}}{}{}{}

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}}{}{}{}

Saige was running a blur speed motion in the forest. In her mind she was hoping that Kohaku, Ella, her parents, A-Un plus Jaken who annoy her something were safe. Suddenly Saige pulled her sword that was next to Tenseiga and point at the tree. A bright blue light appears from it and blast through the tree, hitting the shadow right in the chest. She then ran toward the shadow using her poison claw. The shadow darts out of way and appears right behind Saige.

She quickly turns around and came to face with Viper.

"I see you go absolutely strong than the last time we met," he remarked.

Viper touches his chest where he was attacked by Saige's sword. It was dripping with blood.

Saige smirked "Hm, I see you're not fast enough for my sword," she mention out.

"Like this wound is going to kill, nice try," Viper said, trying to hide that fact that it actually have an effect on him "But I do feel bad for you Saige".

Saige glares at him.

Viper folds his arms "Let's the face the fact that it was your fault that your parent died and eventually your parent in time will suffer the same fate," he told her.

"_Suffer the same fate?"_ Saige eyes widen _"Oh no, could it be that they are in trouble?"_

"Are you worried for your parents," Viper asked.

"SILENCE!" Saige retorted, points her sword at Viper. Another bright blue light appears from it and blast at Viper who dodges out of the way before it hit him.

Saige lunged toward him with her sword _"Please let them be okay,"_ she thought, hoping Sesshomaru and Rin are okay.

**In the Viper's Dimension **

"Where am I?" Inuyasha asked, slowly wake up. He sat and looked around that place that dark and has nothing at all. The first thing that was on his mind was Kagome "Kagome?" He looked to his side and saw Kagome unconscious "Kagome, are you okay answer me," he shakes her shoulders gently. Kagome woke up and sat up immediately "What happened?" She asked.

"We got suck into Viper's black hole," Inuyasha explained.

Kagome looked around "Where's others?" she asked when she notices Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara was not with them.

"I don't know," Inuyasha replied, wondering the same thing.

"Kagome!" she heard Sango's voice and immediately saw Sango with Kirara on her shoulder, Miroku, and Shippo was running toward them.

Kagome smile and relieve to see her friends okay "You guys are alright".

Inuyasha got up while helping Kagome get off the ground "We need to find a way out," he told them.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kagome nodded.

"All of you are not going anyway," a voice spokes suddenly startling everyone.

"Um guys," Shippo begins "I'm not trying to creep anyone out, but is it just me or did that voice sound like Inuyasha?"

Kagome looked at the direction where the voice was coming from "No Shippo, you're not hearing thing. I heard it too," she confirms.

"That's creepy," Sango commented.

Inuyasha growls "Show yourself bastared!" he retorted.

They heard footsteps coming toward them. Everyone got into their fight mode. The shadow walked out and everyone eyes widen.

"It can't be," Miroku said, not believing what he was seeing.

"No way!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said with a shock expression.

**TBC: Cliffhangers review and tell me what you think.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi everyone.**

**I decided for this chapter I will reveal more on Ella's background. Let me know what you think. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Saige was fighting hastily with her sword swinging it and blasting bright blue light from it at Viper who dodges away from it. From look of it, Viper was getting tired and was struggling to avoid getting attack by Saige's sword. He leans against the tree breathing heavily

Saige approaches up to Viper when she picked of a scent on black mist power. Her eyes widen and immediately know what Viper was planning.

Viper smirks when he sees Saige's expression "So, you finally figure out my plan," he stand up straight "If I'm not wrong Sesshomaru is fighting with Caleb as we speak".

"_Caleb?" _Saige glares at Viper.

Viper laughs "That fool, Caleb assumed that I'm helping him. He has no idea what I have in store for him and Sesshomaru," he pulled a small bag out from his pocket and shows it to Saige "You remember this, don't you? You were once affect and hurt by it so you aware what it does don't you?"

Saige gritted her teeth.

"I take that as a yes," He put the small bag back in his pocket "I make it easy for you Saige. You can either stay here and fight or you go saved you father. Hm, it's a hard decision for you to make because this is your opportunity to destroy me since I'm exhausted. Destroy me is easy for you in the condition I'm in right now. So what's it going be for you, Saige?"

Saige clenches her fists and was angrily that she actually fell into one of Viper's trap.

Knowing what her decision is, she pointed to sword at Viper who has a smirk on his face.

"So you made your decision," Viper assuming that Saige would destroy him.

"This is not over, I will destroy you eventually," She told him "but there is something I need to do first," Viper lifts one his eye brows up.

"And that would be?" he asked.

Saige appears in front of Viper fast and grab the brown jar hanging around his waist on the side "I take this as a souvenir," she said and then teleports away before Viper has a chance to grabs it back.

"I'm impressed that she actually chooses to save her family first. She even saved Inuyasha and his champion," Viper remarked.

"_Excellent work, Viper,"_ Cobramaru's voice remarks, echoes in his head.

"Thank you, master," Viper replied and then walked away.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Kohaku and Ella were running in the forest when they heard explosions.

"I hope Saige and the others are alright," Ella said breathing heavily "I really want to stay back and help".

"Me too," Kohaku agreed "But Saige told us to leave for a good reason. She wanted to protect everyone from Viper".

Ella suddenly stops running grabbing her head. A portion of a memory was coming back to her.

"Ella, what's wrong?" asked Kohaku who notices Ella has stopped running. He turns and looked at her.

"The name Viper seems familiar," Ella replied looking down at the ground.

"Do you remember something?" Kohaku asked.

"I remember..." she hesitated staring at her hands.

***Ella's memories***

Ella was kneeled on the ground holding a little girl lifeless body in her arms. She was staring at her bloody hands "What have I done?" she asked.

Tears were flowing out from her eyes.

A wind was blowing against her "What a tragedy for this village and that poor little girl," a voice spokes all of a sudden.

Ella turned around and glared at the person behind her. The person was dressed in a white kimono with black stripes with red eyes "Who are you?" she asked.

"The name is Viper," the person replied.

"What do you want?" Ella asked

"Don't mind me; I'm just here to observe only. Nothing more," Viper explained.

Ella lay the little girl gently down on the ground. She got up, grabbing the sword off the ground and pointed at Viper "You work for Cobramaru!"

"Yes I do," Viper folded his arms "But at least I wasn't control by him to do his work for him. You killed the innocent little girl that you care a lot for. What a shame".

Ella gritted her teeth "You bastard!" she shouted and swings her sword.

Viper dodged out the way and vanished.

"I have a message for you from Cobramaru," Viper's voice echo "Killed Kohaku".

"I won't do it!" Ella refused.

Viper laughed "Like you even have a choice," he told her.

Before Ella realized what was about to happened, she felt her mind and body being taking over.

"_Kill Kohaku,"_ Cobramaru's voice said in her head.

Her eyes turned cold and lifeless "Yes master," she replied.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Snap out of it," Kohaku shouted while blocking Ella attacked.

Ella swings her sword again, but this time Kohaku knocked out from her hands. The sword landed and implanted into the ground.

Kohaku rushed over and grabbed Ella's arms "Listen to me Ella, you have to fight this. Don't let Cobramaru control you".

A light pink ball of light formed in her hand and blasted Kohaku right in the stomach. Kohaku landed on the ground, clutching his stomach and winced in pain.

Ella pulled her sword off the ground and went over to Kohaku. She lifted the sword and was about to attack Kohaku who closed his eyes when a bright blue light blasted her from behind. Ella collapsed to revealed Saige standing behind her pointing the sword.

Kohaku eyes widen and were shocked to see Saige. He quickly went over to Ella, turning her body over seeing her eyes were back to normal.

He looked up at Saige holding Ella in her arms "Saige! Why did you that?" he retorted.

"I asked her to do it," a weak voice answered.

Kohaku looked down at Ella who smile weak at him "Don't worry Ella, I can save you".

"No," she shook her head "It for the best. Cobramaru won't be able to control me anymore once I'm dead".

"Don't say that, there's still hope for you Ella," Kohaku looked up at Saige "Where Tenseiga, don't you have it? Use it to save Ella," he pleaded.

Saige turns away with her back facing him "No, I don't have it. Even if I do have it, she can't be saved by it," she replied. Saige turn and walked away from Kohaku who was shedding tears.

Kohaku can't believe Saige would turn her back on Ella who has been a friend to her and also saved her life. Saige closed her eyes _"I'm sorry Ella, I can't saved you even if I wanted to. Cobramaru will pay dearly for what he done to you. I will avenge your death,"_ she thought

***Ella's memories starting to go really fast***

"This is for you," Kohaku gave the flowers to Ella who accepted with a smile on her face"

"Come on play with me," the little girl shouted cheerfully.

"Here try some," Ella gave the grapes to Saige who looked at it weirdly.

"You know I don't eat them," Saige replied, refused to eat them.

"Just try them beside you're only half demon so part of you are human. I promise you will like them. It's only fruit," Ella assured.

Saige sighs and took one of the grapes and ate them. She then looked at Ella.

"So how is it?" Ella asked.

"It's okay," Saige simply replied.

Kohaku, Saige, and Ella were training together.

*** End of Ella's memories***

"Ella?" Kohaku said with a worried expression.

"I remembered everything," Ella told him, clenching her fists. She turned back and looked at him "I'm going back to help Saige. I won't leave her behind".

Kohaku stares at her for a second with a serious expression "I'm going back to help Saige too," he replied a minute later "Let's go".

Ella nodded and they both went back to the direction where Saige was.

**In the Dimension**

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said looking back and forth at Inuyasha next to her and in front of her _"Two Inuyasha, impossible, that one has to be the fake one," _she thoughts as she stares at Inuyasha in front of her.

Inuyasha pulled out his Tessaiga and points to the fake Inuyasha in front of him and Kagome "Who the hell are you?" he asked angrily.

The fake Inuyasha didn't reply instead he lunges toward Inuyasha "Iron reaver soul stealer!"

"Inuyasha! Look out!" Miroku shouted.

Kagome rushes over to help Inuyasha when an arrow flies at her. Her eyes widen.

"Fox fire!" Shippo shouts as he jumps in front of Kagome and blasts the arrow to pieces

"Thanks Shippo," Kagome said, relieve to see Shippo save her life.

The second shadow appears and reveal to Kagome.

"Two Kagome!" Shippo exclaimed.

"I get it now," Miroku looked at the fake Kagome "We are in Viper's dimension. The shadows appear as an evil reflection of all of us".

"All of us?" Sango blinks her eyes "you mean there are more shadow?" she asked.

Inuyasha blocks the fake Inuyasha's wind scar attack with his Tessaiga "Great observation Miroku, but by any chance do you figure out a way to destroy them?" he asked.

Miroku saw his fake self running toward swing his Shakujō Staff. Quickly, Miroku blocks with his Shakujō Staff "Inuyasha, I'm going to have to get back with you with that question because I'm kind of busy myself".

"Fox fire," the fake Shippo blasts at Shippo who dodges out of the way.

Shippo glares at the fake Shippo "Okay, you ask for it," he lunged toward the fake Shippo.

Sango and fake Sango were both swing their weapons, Hiraikotsu while Kagome was batting with her fake self.

"We need to escape out here," Miroku shouted.

Inuyasha kicks the fake Inuyasha who tumbling backward "Jeeze, ya think, Miroku," he sarcastically said.

**In the real world**

Sesshomaru's sword Baksaiga collides with Caleb's sword. Caleb stares at Sesshomaru "What matter Sesshomaru, worried about Saige?" he asked.

Sesshomaru shoves Caleb hard with his sword "You should be concern for yourself because you about have a taste from Baksaiga," he said and then rushes toward Caleb who eyes widen. He dodges out of way, but it wasn't fast enough.

Sesshomaru swings Baksaiga at Caleb armor that was on his shoulder breaking it and chopping Caleb's arm off in the process. Suddenly a black mist blast out from it and hit Sesshomaru in the face with it.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin shouted running toward him.

Caleb gasps "No, this isn't supposed to happen. Viper you bastard! How dare you!" he retorted, gripping on his shoulder that was bleeding and the one where he lost his arm.

Sesshomaru back away, clasping face in pain. The black mist powder has gone into his eyes. Rin rushes over to Sesshomaru's side and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she said, worried for him.

"Rin, run now," he told her.

"No, I'm not leaving without you," Rin refused to leave.

Caleb's vision was blurry, but he can still see Sesshomaru "No, I can't lose like this," he aims his sword at Sesshomaru and Rin "Now die, both of you!" he lunged toward them.

"_No, I can't let Caleb win, _"Rin watches in horror seeing Caleb running toward them and Sesshomaru clasping his face in pain_ "I need to do something,"_ Her eyes landed on Tenseiga that was on Sesshomaru's waist.

Hastily, she grabs Sesshomaru's sword, Tenseiga from his waist and flings it at Caleb and then shield Sesshomaru with her body praying for a miracle to happen.

**TBC: Cliffhanger. Don't hurt me. Review and tell me what you think.**

**Who will saved Rin and Sesshomaru. Stay tuned.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

In the dimension**, **Inuyasha and his companions were struggling with evil shadows reflections of themselves. All of them landed on the ground in pain as the fake imposter of themselves approaching getting ready to obliterate them.

Inuyasha shield Kagome while Kirara shield for Miroku, Sango, and Shippo.

"Now die!" the shadows shouted.

A bright suddenly appears out of nowhere, blinding the shadows and forms around Inuyasha and his companions. They felt themselves being pulled toward the light going really fast.

Suddenly all of them are back in the forest "Where are we?" Sango asked, looking around as she got up on her feet.

Inuyasha got up and looked around while helping Kagome get off the ground.

"We are back in the forest again," Kagome spokes causing everyone to look at her "we escaped Viper's dimension".

"Are you sure, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Yes, someone must have saved us," Kagome points to the broken pieces of jar on the ground.

"Who saved us?" Inuyasha asked, looking around to see if their savior was still around.

"Perhaps, I can answer that," Myoga says as he jumps to Inuyasha's nose and starts sucking blood. SMACK! Myoga, now flattened, fluttered down to Inuyasha's outstretched hand.

"Myoga," Kagome said as she stares at the flea in Inuyasha's hand. Myoga puffs himself back out to his normal size.

"Well it isn't Myoga the flea?" Inuyasha replied.

"Myoga, do you know who saved us?" Sango asked.

"Of course," Myoga folds his arms "It was no one other than Saige".

"Saige?" Miroku asked.

"Precisely, Saige was fighting Viper to get the jar away from him and then used Tenseiga to break the jar," Myoga explained.

"But Tenseiga can't cut anything," Shippo points out.

"True," Myoga agreed "But this jar is made from..."

"Soil and dead corpses," Inuyasha finishes Myoga's sentence.

"Master Inuyasha, I see you picked the scent from the jar," said Myoga.

Kagome looked around "Myoga, do you know where Saige went?"

"Oh course she went to search for her father," Myoga replied.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha blinks his eyes "Did something happen to him?"

Myoga shook her head "I don't know, Saige took off before I even get chance to ask nor try to go after her".

"Which way did Saige left to? Inuyasha asked.

"That way," Myoga hops on Inuyasha's shoulder and points to direction he saw Saige left earlier

"Let's go Kagome," Inuyasha said, kneeling down for Kagome to get on his back and then took off running with Sango, Miroku, Shippo following behind with Kirara.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

"Now die, both of you!" Caleb lunged toward them with his sword.

"_No, I can't let Caleb win, _"Rin watches in horror seeing Caleb running toward them and Sesshomaru clasping his face in pain_ "I need to do something,"_ Her eyes landed on Tenseiga that was on Sesshomaru's waist.

Hastily, she grabs Sesshomaru's sword, Tenseiga from his waist and flings it at Caleb and then shield Sesshomaru with her body praying for a miracle to happen.

Suddenly she hears Caleb scream and opens her eyes to see Tenseiga impales into Caleb's injure shoulder. He looked down at Rin angry "You pay for this!" he growls, yanking Tenseiga out of his injure shoulder. He swings his sword down at Rin who closes her eyes again when he got impales in the stomach by Sesshomaru's poison claws. Caleb shoves Sesshomaru's claws out of his stomach and tumble backward clutching his stomach. He winces in pain _"I need to get out of here before I done for,"_ he thought _"No, I must destroy Sesshomaru now!"_

Sesshomaru was now shielding Rin who was now behind him clinging onto his arm.

Caleb lifts his sword up and threw it toward Sesshomaru _"Come on, hit it,"_ he thoughts as he watches his sword coming toward Sesshomaru when out of nowhere a chain-sickle knocks Caleb's sword away from Sesshomaru and draw back to Kohaku who catches it.

"Kohaku?" Rin said, surprised to see him.

"Dammit!" Caleb curse under his breath and tries to make a run for it.

"Leaving so soon," said Ella who stopped Caleb from escaping.

"Ella," Caleb growls "Get out my way!"

"I don't think so," she disagreed.

A light pink ball of light appears in Ella's hand. She then blasts Caleb in the chest.

"NOOOOO!" he screams before he explodes into pieces.

Kohaku grabs Tenseiga and Baksaiga off the ground and gave it to Rin who gave Baksaiga to Sesshomaru then she placed Tenseiga back in the sash at Sesshomaru's waist "Are you alright?" he asked.

Rin nodded "Thanks to you and Ella," she replied.

Ella went over to Sesshomaru "Let me take a look at your eyes".

"I'm fine, I don't need your help," he refused for Ella to look at his eyes Sesshomaru blinks his eyes and notice that his vision was very blurry and was very difficult to see.

Ella notices that the black mist powder was affecting Sesshomaru's vision. Knowing Sesshomaru, he's too stubborn to accept help, but she refused to take no for an answer.

She walked up to him "Look, I know you are stubborn to accept help, but for the record I just saved you and Rin life. I know that black mist powder is affecting you so please let me help you," she kindly told him.

"You're wasting your time woman," Sesshomaru turn to walked away and nearly fell when Rin grabs his arms back.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin softy said "Please let Ella help you before it's too late," she pleaded.

Sesshomaru smell Rin's tears _"Rin is shredding tears for me,"_ he thought.

He knew well that if he doesn't cure his eyes from the black mist powder, he could possibly go blind, but that doesn't mean he would accept help from anyone. Maybe he could accept help to repaid Ella back for saving him and Rin rather than accept help without a reason.

"Do as you please," he simply replied.

Rin, Kohaku, and Ella were surprise that Sesshomaru actually agree.

"We need to take Lord Sesshomaru to a safe place," Ella suggests.

"Let's go," Sesshomaru begins to walk forward using his sword, Baksaiga as a stick to guide the way. Rin wraps her arm around Sesshomaru's arm, holding his hand just in case he loses his balance. Kohaku and Ella walked in front of Rin and Sesshomaru to keep a look out for demon that might attack them out of nowhere.

Suddenly a ball of light appears in front of them. Kohaku and Ella got into their fighting position as Sesshomaru's hand tightens on his sword, Baksaiga. The ball of light fades away and reveals Saige standing there emotionless staring at them.

"Saige," Rin said, relieve to see Saige return safely.

Saige walked over to Rin and Sesshomaru. Rin was about to says something when Saige spokes "No need for explanation, I'm already know what happen".

"We need to get Lord Sesshomaru to a safe place to cure his eyes, Saige" Ella suggests.

Saige turns and looked at Ella "You remember haven't you?" she asked as if she was reading Ella's thoughts.

Ella nodded "Everything," She walked up to Saige "Saige, I know you told me and Kohaku to leave, but I choose to come back and help".

"I also choose to come back and help also," said Kohaku who was worried that Saige would angry at them.

"Hn, Let's go," Saige said as she walked passed them with Rin and Sesshomaru following her.

Kohaku and Ella blink their eyes and looked at each other.

"That was easy," Kohaku remarks "I thought Saige would be angry".

Ella watches Saige "Perhaps, she not in the mood to get angry because of her father condition and knew that we need to find a cure for him fast," she replied.

Then Ella and Kohaku pick up their paces to catch up with Sesshomaru, Rin, and Saige.

Saige was walking ahead thinking to herself _"I was too late, I should have known Viper would pull a scheme like this," _She gritted her teeth, feeling guilty that her father has to go through what she has been through with the black mist powder.

***Flashback, Saige's Memories*  
**

"Father, please let me go into battle with you," Saige pleaded to Sesshomaru "I'm strong and I can fight alongside with you".

Sesshomaru shook his head "No, Saige, it could be dangerous for you. Beside you don't know what we are up against".

Saige folds her arms "I know you're trying to protect me, but I can take care of myself".

Sesshomaru turns away from Saige "You're not going and that is an order," he gave her a cold stare that he serious mean it "Jaken!"

"Yes, Mi Lord," Jaken replied quickly.

"Watch Saige and don't let her out of your sight," he gave orders to the green imp demon.

Jaken nodded and Sesshomaru left.

Saige was about to leave when she felt a tug on her kimono "Lord Sesshomaru gave an order to me to watch you. He told you specifically not to- Whack!" Jaken began before Saige whacked him upside the head and then she walked away leaving Jaken lying on the ground with a lump on his head.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

Saige made it to the battle and saw her father and mother fighting when suddenly she saw Viper that bastard, who betrayed her and her father to joined Cobramaru, was creeping up from behind her father and mother. Her eyes widen when she realizes what Viper was planning to do. Without thinking she zoom fast over to her parent side just as Viper toss the black mist powder from his hand. The black mist powder hit Saige in her eyes and she collapsed to the ground, screaming in pain.

Hearing Saige's scream, Sesshomaru and Rin quickly turn around. Sesshomaru aims his sword, Baksaiga at Viper.

Viper smirks "You should be lucky that Saige saved you and Rin from my Black mist powder," he said and disappeared.

"Saige!" Rin rushed over to her daughter side, but was stopped by Sesshomaru "Don't," he told her.

She looked at Sesshomaru and wondering why he stopped her when suddenly she hear a growl. She glances over and saw Saige glaring at them with her fangs showing.

"Her eyes," Rin eyes widen.

"She's transforming," Sesshomaru spokes "The black mist powder is affecting her".

"Sesshomaru, please stop her before she's hurt herself or fully transform," Rin begged him.

"Stand back, Rin," He told her.

"What are you planning to do," she asked.

"Trust me," he simply said.

Rin nodded and back away.

Saige lunged toward Sesshomaru who dodged out of way and grab her by throat with one hand and knock her unconscious from the back of her neck with the other hand.

**TBC: Next chapter will continue with Saige's flashback memories.**

**Review and tell me what you think.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi everyone**

**For this chapter, I mentioned in the previous chapter at the end that this chapter will continue with Saige's memories flashback. Enjoy and don't forget to review because I like to know what you think. Anyway on with the story and enjoy.**

**Chapter Twenty Four**

Saige woke up with a migraine headache. She slowly sat up, touching her head and notices everything was blurry from vision.

"You're awake," Jaken's voice startled her.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You're in your room, Lord Sesshomaru brought you back here while you were unconscious," Jaken replied.

"_I was unconscious?"_ Saige thought.

Saige remembered that she had made to the battle field where her parents fighting and managed to saved her parents from Viper's black mist powder. She felt the black mist powder hit her eyes and then it burned her eyes, making her become infuriate. She then felt her body suddenly pulsated and that went everything went out of control.

Saige lifted her hands up to her face and instantly she recognize the scent of her father's blood on her claws meaning that she must have attacked him. Maybe that why he knocked her unconscious, worried that she would hurt herself or worst someone close to her. She also picked up a scent of her uncle Inuyasha's fang and her father's fang. Her hand touches her wrist and felt a bracelet with two fangs on it. Her father must have asked Totosai to make it and placed it on her wrist while she was unconscious.

"Where's my father?" she asked Jaken.

"He busy in his meeting," Jaken replied.

Saige tossed the blanket to aside and tried to get up when Jaken grabbed her arm "You can't leave, Lord Sesshomaru ordered me to keep an eye on you," he said.

She turned and glares at him "And why can't I leave? She demanded to know.

"Because that is an order from Lord Sesshomaru," said Jaken who don't want to reveal anything to Saige because Sesshomaru ordered him not to.

Saige brushed Jaken hands away and then stand up "Watch me," she replied, refusing to stay, trying to hide the fact that her vision is blurry and was difficult to see. Saige would soon regret it because when she walked forward her legs weaken and she fell to the floor face first.

Jaken gasps and immediately was by Saige side helping her up.

"_My vision is affecting my body meaning that I'm useless,"_ Saige thought with an angry expression.

"Jaken!" Saige said with a cold serious tone.

"Yes, Mi Lady," Jaken replied rather quickly.

"Take me to my father," she ordered.

"But..." Jaken hesitated, worried that he might get in trouble and be punish by Sesshomaru.

"Now!" Saige said in loud tone that startled Jaken.

"Yes, Right away," Jaken replied.

Jaken let Saige hold on to the Staff of Two Heads with him holding the other end of it to make sure Saige would know where they were going with him guiding the way to Sesshomaru.

As they were near to where Sesshomaru was, Jaken felt a tug on his Staff of Two Heads. He turned around and looked up at Saige "What is it, Mi Lady?" he asked.

"Don't go in, I want to stay and hear what they are talking about it," she told him.

Jaken nodded and obey Saige's orders.

The door was slightly open enough to where Saige can hear the conversation in the room.

"Sesshomaru, I thought you say you wouldn't let Saige go into battle. How could you let this happened to Saige?" Inuyasha retorted.

"Stop your barking, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru scolded at him.

"What!" Inuyasha shouted.

Kagome and Rin sighed and watched as Sesshomaru and InuYasha glared at each other face to face, neither one of them are backing down.

"When will those two stop?" Shippo asked while observing Inuyasha and Sesshomaru with Sango and Miroku standing next to him.

"It won't be long," Sango answered.

"Yup," Miroku agreed

"Okay that enough!" Kagome went over to them "Break it up you two," she stepped in between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. She placed her hands on both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru chest and push them apart from each other "We need to be concern for Saige, remembered," she remind them about Saige's situation.

Rin walked over to Sesshomaru "Kagome is right, we need to find a way to help Saige," she said, worrying for Saige.

"Beside, Totosai did mention that we have to find the antidote soon or else Saige will permanently lose her vision," Miroku say as he walked up to Kagome, Rin, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru.

"Not only that we need to find the antidote for Saige, but we need to find a way to lift the curse off of Saige that Cobramaru placed on her," Kagome mentioned.

Saige eyes widen as the information reached her ears _"So, that why father didn't want to go into battle not that he didn't trust, but he was concern and worried for me,"_ She said to herself, finally understand her father.

"Jaken!" she spokes to where Jaken can hear her and to avoid from being caught by Sesshomaru "Let's go," she told him.

Jaken nodded and guide her back to her room.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

Saige and Inuyasha were sitting outside by the fountain in the yard of her father's castle. She was able to talk to him alone.

"What do you want to speak to me about, Saige?" he asked.

"Uncle Inuyasha, I need your help," she replied, hoping that he would agree to help her.

"I'm listening," he said, folding his arms.

"I need you to train me," she begins.

"No," Inuyasha shook his head; disagreed with the idea "I don't think it's a good idea," he said, trying to convince her to forget about training.

"I know about my condition so you don't have to hide it from me," she told him, knowing for a fact that he was trying to hide her condition from her.

Inuyasha blinked his eyes with a confused look "What do you mean?"

"My vision," she pointed her finger toward her eyes "I'm not that dim, I already figure it out sooner than you think".

"So you understand why I say no," said Inuyasha.

Saige tighten her claws "Knowing my father, he would never let me so I came to you hoping that you would help me," She got up holding her sword that was used as a guiding stick "I guess I was wrong," She said, disappointed that Inuyasha would not help her.

She was about to walked away when she felt a hand on her shoulder "Saige, I will help," she heard Inuyasha said and quickly turned around with a surprised look on her face "You mean it? She asked unsure if she was hearing it right.

Inuyasha smiles and simply replied "Yes".

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

Inuyasha was standing far way from Saige who was on the other side facing him with her eyes closed. Suddenly Inuyasha lunged toward her extend his claws out "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" He yelled, swinging his claws. Three air slices came at Saige who hastily teleport and appears behind Inuyasha.

"Not bad at all," he remarked, impressed that Saige has been improving over the training she had with him without Sesshomaru knowing about it because Inuyasha promise that he would say any thing.

"How about we go up a level," Inuyasha suggested.

Before Saige can questioned Inuyasha what he had in mind, a chain-sickle came flying right at her. She quickly pulled out her sword and blocks it. The chain-sickles pulled away and Kohaku appears catching it with his hands. He then walked up to Inuyasha.

"Close, but not close enough," Saige said as if nothing happen. Her face shows no fear and was emotionless like Sesshomaru.

"Nice counterattack," Kohaku remarked. He rubbed that back of his head and smiles "Sorry about that attack, Saige," he apologized.

"It was nothing, you were just testing me and that you were ordered by my uncle to do it," Saige replied with understanding.

Saige walked up to Inuyasha using her sword "Uncle, why don't you use your Tessaiga on me. I want to see if I can dodge it," she suggested.

Inuyasha and Kohaku eyes widen.

"Absolutely not," Inuyasha disagreed.

"It's too dangerous, you could be killed by Tessaiga," Kohaku pointed out, thinking it's a bad idea.

"I only ask for one shot, that's all I need," she told them.

Inuyasha hesitated for a while and then he pulled Tessaiga out "One shot only," He turned to Kohaku "If it gets out of hand, you know what to do".

Kohaku nodded with understanding.

He aimed Tessaiga at Saige "Get ready Saige," he said.

Saige nodded

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha shouted, swinging his sword.  
The Wind Scar blast came hastily right toward her. She lifted her sword blocking it and tried to dodged it, but the Wind Scar blast hit her on the shoulder, knocking the sword out of her hand.

"Saige!" Inuyasha and Kohaku shouted as they were running toward her.

Suddenly a white blur light appeared in front of Saige, blocking the Wind Scar blast from Tessaiga.

Saige eyes widen and gasped when she realize who just saved her. The silver haired demon that she easily recognized as her father was standing in front of shielding her from the Wind Scar blast. He was holding Tenseiga in his hand that was creating a barrier around her and him. The Wind Scar blast disappeared

Saige let out a breath she was holding until now. She was glad that her father came to save her life. Sesshomaru turned around and looked at her. She closed her eyes ready for father to be infuriated at her, but it never came.

Instead she felts a hand touched her shoulder. Immediately, she opened her eyes and saw her father was looking her shoulder. She winces when he touched the wound. He unexpectedly grabbed the collar of her kimono and slid it down from her shoulder. Her eyes widen when she senses her injury was a little deep and bleeding strongly. It could have been worst if her father hasn't shown up in time.

"Father, I can explain," she told him, worry that he would be upset at Inuyasha, which she doesn't want that because it was her fault when she was the one that asked Inuyasha to used Tessaiga in the first place.

"I already know," he simply replied and received confused look from Saige and Kohaku.

Saige begins to wonder if Inuyasha told her father.

"No, Inuyasha didn't tell me. I figure it out on my own," said Sesshomaru when he knew what Saige was thinking. He looked over at Inuyasha and gave him "You're not in trouble" look.

Sesshomaru grabbed a piece of cloth out and wrapped around Saige's wound on her shoulder then he grabbed the collar of her kimono and cover her shoulder.

"Let's go," he told her.

Saige nodded and let Sesshomaru guided her back to the castle with Inuyasha and Kohaku following from behind.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

Saige was in her room sitting on her bed. It has been three days since the accident with her getting hurt by Tessaiga. She was surprised that her father wasn't upset at her or Inuyasha. When they returned back to castle, she was being treated right away while Sesshomaru had a word with Inuyasha. No it wasn't that bad. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were having a conversation. Sesshomaru agreed that Saige would be training again when she all better, but this time she would be training with Inuyasha and him.

Saige was still deeply in thoughts when Sesshomaru and Rin walked in "Saige?" Rin spokes.

"What is it, mother," Saige said, politely.

"Saige, are you well?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, I'm better, thank you father," Saige replied.

Rin went over and sat down next to Saige "Drink this, your father found the antidote for you".

Saige nodded and Rin gave her a small bowl. Carefully Saige drank slowly and then hand the small bowl back to her mother.

Suddenly she felt her eyes burn in pain. She clasped her hands over her eyes and screamed in pain. Strong hands abruptly grabbed her and pulled her forward. She felt her father wrapped his arms around her. Saige buried her face into her father's chest as she tried to endure the pain.

**TBC: What do you think? Did the antidote work or not?**

**Review and tell me what you think.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi everyone.**

**Sorry I haven't update lately. I was busy with the exams and others thing.**

**This chapter will wrapped up with Saige's memories flashback and will return back to present. Enjoy and don't forget to review to let me know what you think. Take care and hope to hear from you.**

**Chapter Twenty Five**

Outside, in the yard of the castle, Saige was sitting at the bench surround by garden of flowers, staring up at the sky. She was glad that she was able to see again. When she woke up in her room she was all alone, and was shock that she can see again. She realized that her father's antidote has actually worked, but then she begins to question where he got the antidote from, and how did he get it? Suddenly Saige's thoughts were interrupted when she heard footsteps. Immediately she got up with her hand instantly gripped onto her sword ready to attack the intruder. To her relieve, it was only Inuyasha and Kagome. They were surprised to see Saige outside.

"Saige?" Kagome said as she walked over.

"Hey Aunt Kagome," she greeted, removed her hand from her sword.

"You can see again," Inuyasha pointed out when he notices her eyes.

Saige nodded.

Kagome was so happy to hear the news that she threw her arms around Saige and pulled her into a hug "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you Aunt Kagome," Saige replied, surprised that Kagome hugged her.

Inuyasha looked around "Where Sesshomaru and Rin?" he asked.

"Shouldn't they be with Saige?" Kagome asked, wondering the same thing.

Inuyasha notices Saige was busy staring at something "Saige, what it is?" he asked.

Instead of answering, Saige pulled out her sword.

"Saige, what are you..." Kagome stopped talking and gasped, sensing an aura of a demon.

"There's a demon near by," said Inuyasha who sniffed the air and turn his attention toward the direction Saige was staring at.

"Saige, there you are!" Jaken shouted, running toward Saige.

"Jaken, Stay back!" Saige warned the imp who halt and blinked his eye confused.

Before Jaken can figure out what going on, Saige aimed her sword toward the tree and blasted bright blue light from it.

A shadow appeared out from the tree and landed in front of Saige "Saige, are you trying to kill me? He asked with sarcasm.

"Viper, how nice for you to show up so that I can kill you myself," said Saige who remain calm and emotionless while she was still holding her sword, pointing at Viper.

Inuyasha growls and pulled out his Tessaiga "Viper, what are you doing here? He asked.

Viper folds his arms "Relax, I'm only here to see how the situation was," he replied.

Saige smirked "You're here to see if I'm sightless permanently".

Viper touched his chest "I see you read my mind, Saige. You're absolutely right. I came here to see if you are blind and useless.

Saige tighten her gripped on her sword.

"Apparently I misjudge you and Sesshomaru. It's seem to me that Sesshomaru figure out a way to saved you," Viper pulled out his sword "Sesshomaru did saved you from being blind permanently, but he couldn't saved you from the cursed that Cobramaru placed on you".

"Bastard!" Inuyasha shouted.

Kagome touched Inuyasha's arm "Be careful Inuyasha, Viper might have something up his sleeves so don't try to attacked him," she warned.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth "Dammit!" he muttered under his breath.

"What matter Saige, aren't you going to attack me," Viper asked, tempting Saige.

"I was just about to ask you the same question," Saige replied with a calm expression, not falling for Viper's trap.

"Fine, then I shall attack you directly," Viper replied and immediately charged toward Saige who lifted her sword up ready to block his attack.

Abruptly, out of nowhere a sword flew and stabbed Viper in the back. He staggered, but managed to pull the sword out from his back.

Furiously, he turned around and saw Rin stand a far from him glaring at him.

"YOU!" he growled and throws the sword back at Rin who catches it rather quickly

"There more where that came from if you are looking for more," she remarked.

Viper smirked "Do you really think I came here alone?" he asked.

"What!" Inuyasha exclaimed with a shock expression.

"Guess again you bunch of fools," Viper snaps his fingers and a bunch of demons appeared and attack Inuyasha, Rin, Saige, and Kagome.

Viper was about to make his escaped when Sesshomaru appeared in front of him, pointing his sword, Baksaiga at him "Going somewhere?"

"Yes, you see I know that you will not killed me especially when you are going to have your hands full if you know what I mean," Viper replied, trying to hinted at something.

"Hn?" Sesshomaru said with confusion when suddenly he heard Kagome screamed for Rin. He quickly turned around and saw a snake coming rushing toward Rin.

He looked back at Viper who has a grin on face as if he knew this would happen.

Making a decision, Sesshomaru hastily leaped toward Rin

"_Mission accomplished," _Viper thought as she escaped away into the forest.

Rin was swinging her sword violently slashing the demons into bit when suddenly she heard Kagome yelled her name out. Confused, she turned around just in time to see the snake lunged at her.

Out of nowhere a poison whip flew through the air chopping the snake into bit. Then bright blue light blasted the demons into ashes behind Rin.

Sesshomaru landed swiftly and safely in front of Rin who was relieved to see him. At the same time, Saige appeared next to Sesshomaru. Now Sesshomaru and Saige are both shielding Rin from the demons.

Sesshomaru glanced at Saige who nodded with understanding. They both swing their sword at the same time and destroy all the demons while Inuyasha used his Wind Scar and finished the rest of demons with Kagome's arrow.

After it was over, Kagome rushed over to Rin "Are you okay?" she asked.

Rin nodded "I'm okay," she replied.

Inuyasha implanted Tessaiga into the ground "Dammit! That bastard got away," he cursed.

"It won't be long until we find him," Kagome assured "And when we do find her..."

"We killed him and Cobramaru," Saige finished Kagome's sentence, tighten her fists.

***End of Saige's Memories***

"Saige?" someone was calling her and tapping her shoulder.

Saige snapped out from her deep thoughts and notices Ella was walking next to her.

"What is it?"

"Do you know where we are going," she asked.

"It's up ahead," Saige simply replied.

They continue to walk ahead for a while when they reach to a cave. Saige stopped and looked back at Sesshomaru and Rin "We are going to rest here," she told them.

Rin nodded and lead Sesshomaru to cave with Kohaku help while Saige and Ella stay outside the cave.

Swiftly, Saige picked up a scent. She turned to the direction where the scent was coming from "Ella, stay here with my parent," she said with a serious and strict tone.

Ella nodded and Saige took off into the forest really fast in a blink of an eye.

Kohaku came out from the cave "Where's Saige?" he asked.

"She took off after the demon on her own," Ella responded.

"Should we go after her?" Kohaku asked.

Ella shook her head "No, Saige is strong and can handle the demon on her own," she replied, knowing that Saige is strong and a good fighter "Beside, we should stay here and protect Lord Sesshomaru and Rin".

"You're right," Kohaku agreed.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

Saige stopped at the spot and came to face with Inukimi

"Saige, we need to talk," Inukimi spokes.

"I was planning to go see you myself," Saige replied.

Inukimi approaches up to Saige "I knew you would come to see me and I know the reason to it," she said if she already knew Saige would show up.

"And I guess you knew what was happening I supposed," Saige presumed.

"If you referring to Sesshomaru then yes," Inukimi replied.

"Then must know where I can find the antidote do you?" Saige asked, curious to know.

"Yes, but you must retrieved the antidote yourself," Inukimi replied.

"Tell me where it is and I'll get it myself," Saige said, getting impatient.

"You would have to go through some obstacle to get it," Inukimi explained "You might not make it if you don't succeed".

"That is the risk I'm willing to take," Saige answered already made her decision.

Inukimi walked up to Saige "Then take this with you," she gave a small brown bag to Saige "What is it?" Saige asked.

"It will help you when the time comes. Do not open it yet. You can only open when you need it" Inukimi told her.

Saige nodded.

"Now it's time, I will teleport you there. Good luck Saige and be careful," Inukimi said before she uses her necklace and teleport Saige away.

"_Saige, I hope you will succeed in time to save Sesshomaru,"_ Inukimi thoughts and then she teleports away into the sky.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

"What's this?" Cobramaru stares at bowl of water which has the image of Saige talking to Inukimi "So Saige is trying to save Sesshomaru," he smirked.

"Master Cobramaru, should I destroy Sesshomaru," Viper asked.

"No," Cobramaru replied with evil smile on his face "I have a task for you to do already. You have done an excellent job making sure Caleb was defeated for his betrayal".

Viper bows his head "Thank you master,' he replied.

"Now I want you to make sure Saige never get her hands on the antidote, and I will deal with Sesshomaru and Rin," Cobramaru told Viper.

Viper nodded and left out the door.

Cobramaru looked at the bowl water and laughed "Saige, it's time for you to witness your worst nightmare of seeing your parents dying again. When it does happen, you will perish".

**TBC: Uh oh! I sense trouble. I hope Saige will succeed.**

**Review and tell me what you think.**


	26. Chapter 26

**I decide to update again. Thank you, StoriedFabric for reviewing and staying with my story. Also I thank you everyone else that review and reading my story. Here is next chapter. Enjoy and please review.**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Sesshomaru was leaning against the wall of the cave with Rin sitting next to him. She was putting more wood into the fire to keep it warm. Then she sat there pulling her knee up against her chest. In her mind, she was worrying for Saige and wondered why Saige haven't come in yet. She turns and saw Sesshomaru eyes were closed, assuming that he might be asleep. Rin was about to get up when she felt a touch on her hand. She looked and saw Sesshomaru's hand was on hers. Confused, she looked up at him and sees that his eyes were still closed and then she stares down at his hand covering hers. His Baksaiga was next to him near her hand _"Maybe, he thought he was touching his sword,"_ she assumed.

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru again and notices that he was sleeping peacefully. She can't help but wonders how it would feel to touch his face. Without thinking, she reaches out with her other hands and caresses his face, tracing the markings on his cheeks, and then the crescent moon on his forehead. She smiles as her fingers were tracing the crescent moon mark. Suddenly realizations hit her, she quickly pulled her hand back before Sesshomaru woke up and notices what's going on.

Rin turned her gaze on the exit of the cave and her thoughts went to Saige. When she found she's was Saige's mother, she was shock and unable to say anything. Her thoughts was why would Lord Sesshomaru fall in love with her when she only a mortal. Doesn't he despise half demon? Why would he let her bare him a child that hanyou? More questions appear in her mind like if she and Saige really have a bond like Sesshomaru and Saige does. Could it be that Sesshomaru understands Saige better than she does?

"_No, don't think that way Rin. That ridiculous," _She mentally told herself.

From the vision she saw, Saige does care for her. Like the vision where she saw herself died. The expression on Saige and Sesshomaru was concern and shock.

It was painful to see the vision of her and Sesshomaru death.

Rin looked at Sesshomaru while the image of her and Sesshomaru death was playing in her head. She slowly removed her hand that Sesshomaru's hand was touching. She touches her chest _"I don't want to see Lord Sesshomaru die or see anyone else die,"_ she thought.

Feeling uneasily, she decided to go check on the others. Slowly she and quietly, she got up when her eyes landed on his sword, Baksaiga and then Tenseiga. An idea suddenly appears in her mind. Hastily, she pulled a small cloth and wrapped around the handle of Baksaiga. Then she switch the swords, putting Tenseiga in spot of Baksaiga near Sesshomaru's hand and placed Baksaiga on the bag that she carried on her back with her sword.

After that Rin left out the cave unaware that Sesshomaru was awake with his hand on Tenseiga.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

Saige appears at the base of an unknown mountain. She looked around at her surrounding and realizes she was no longer at the forest and isolated from her parents, Kohaku, and Ella.

Saige stares up at the mountain "hn".

A cloud forms underneath her feet and she flew up toward the top of the mountain. When Saige reached at the top, a figure was standing there looking at her. She landed swiftly and safely and glares at the figure "Viper," she calmly said.

Viper smiles "Saige, how nice to see you again," he replied.

"Hn, I figure you would be here to stop me," she stated

"You're smart than I would have estimated you," he remarked.

Saige stretched her arms out "You will not stop me because I will destroy you," she said and generates a thin, whip-like strand of yellow-green energy from her fingertips "Now perish," she lunged toward him, violently moved her poison whip with her arm aiming right at Viper.

Viper moved out the way before he got slice by it "What this? You're angry".

He stares at Saige and smiles "Are you trying to kill me for hurting Sesshomaru?"

Instead of replying, Saige lunged toward Viper, this time with her sword. She swings her sword, blasting a bright blue light from it at Viper.

Viper dodges again, but not fast enough because he got hit in the arm by Saige who predicted Viper's move and was swinging really fast with her sword. Viper tries to attack Saige, but she disappears and appears behind him, pierce her poison through his stomach. At the same time, Viper swings his sword backward, stabbing Saige in the stomach.

"I got you," Saige calmly said with an emotionless expression.

"So did I," Viper points out, looking down at this sword and then his stomach that was bleeding.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

Rin was walking outside when she felt a pain from her heart. She gasps when she realizes what was going on _"Saige!"_

Kohaku and Ella walked over to Rin

"Rin, what's wrong?" Kohaku asked.

Rin looked around panicking "Kohaku, where's Saige?" she asked.

"She went after a demon," He replied.

"WHAT!" she grabbed Kohaku the collar of his slayer outfit taking him by surprised "Why didn't you stop her?" she retorted.

"I couldn't, Saige left before I can stop her," Kohaku explained.

Ella touches Rin's shoulder "Rin, calm down and tell us what's going".

Rin eyes widen when she realize what she did and immediately released Kohaku "I'm so sorry, I don't know what's got into me," she apologizes.

"It's okay Rin," Kohaku said as he was gasping for breath.

"Rin, tell us what's going?" Ella asked.

"Saige is in trouble," Rin touches her chest "I can feel her, she's hurt".

Kohaku and Ella eyes widen.

Rin begin to ran toward the forest when Kohaku grabbed her arm, pulling her back "Rin, you can't go by yourself".

Rin shook her head, struggling to pull her arm away "Saige is in trouble, she needs me and I'm going to help her," she told him.

"If you leave, how am I going to explain this to Lord Sesshomaru," Kohaku said causing Rin to stop struggling.

She turns and looked at Kohaku "I'll go help Saige," he offered "You need to stay here with Lord Sesshomaru".

Rin was about to say something when she got interrupted by Ella "I don't think you two are going anywhere," she told them.

"What do you mean?" Kohaku asked.

A roar sounded in the sky. Kohaku and Rin looked up and saw a bunch of demons coming down fast toward them.

Kohaku pulled his weapon, chain sickles from behind his back.

"Cobramaru knew Lord Sesshomaru was injury so he sent his demons to finish him off," Ella replied as she pulled out her sword.

Rin was furious to hear that the demons are sent by Cobramaru to kill Sesshomaru. She pulled out her sword out from the bag on her bag "Not if we can stop them

Kohaku and Ella nodded "Hm!"

Kohaku, Rin, and Ella lunged toward to demons swinging their weapons.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

Inuyasha was running, carrying Kagome on his back. Kagome gasps "I sense lot demons," she said.

"The demons are in the sky," Sango replied.

Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo looked up at the sky.

"Where are they heading to?" Shippo asked.

Inuyasha looked at road in front of him "They heading where Sesshomaru and the others are," he replied "Saige is not with them".

"Huh? Kagome looked at Inuyasha confused "What do you mean Saige is not with them".

"She's in trouble, I can feel her," he told Kagome.

"But how is it possible that you are able to feel Saige? Sango, me, Miroku, and Shippo can't?" Kagome asked.

"It's simple," Myoga spokes all of a sudden.

"Myoga?" Kagome looked at flea on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Myoga, you're still here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Of course!" Myoga folds his arms "I would never leave you, Master Inuyasha".

Inuyasha scoffs "Yeah right".

"He definitely ran off when there danger ahead," Shippo points out.

"Exactly," Inuyasha agreed.

"Myoga, can you tell us why Inuyasha can feel Saige and we can't," Kagome asked.

"Bloodline," Myoga simply replied.

"Bloodline?" Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Inuyasha, and Kagome said in unison

"Yes bloodline, you see Inuyasha and Sesshomaru is the son of the great dog demon, Master Inutaishio. They have his blood flowing through them so basically they have bloodline. And Saige..."

"Has Sesshomaru blood flowing inside her as well, meaning that she's bloodline to him, but also to Inuyasha because he's her uncle through bloodline," Miroku points out, understanding what Myoga was trying to say.

"You're forgetting about Rin," Myoga mentioned.

"What does Rin has to do with any of these?" Inuyasha asked.

"Wait!" Myoga blinks his eyes "You guys don't know?"

"Know what?" Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku asked.

"That Rin is Saige's mother, she can feel Saige too" Myoga replied.

Everyone eyes widen.

"No way!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Rin and Sesshomaru?" Sango asked.

"I don't believe this!" Kagome said, not believing what she was hearing.

Inuyasha scoffs "Ha! Sesshomaru said he despised human. He even said that I'm fallen for human and what he's doing. He falls in love with a human also. What surprised me is that human he ended up falling in love is no one other than Rin".

"Myoga, how you did know this?" Kagome asked.

"Totosai, he told me after he saw Saige," Myoga replied.

An explosion startles everyone.

"We need hurry, Sesshomaru and the others might be in trouble," Kagome said.

"I'm on it," Inuyasha replied, picking up his pace.

"Go faster Kirara," Sango said to her demon cat.

**TBC: I decided to clear up about why Sesshomaru, Rin, and Inuyasha can feel Saige and the others can't. Also I notice the Inuyasha and his companion didn't know Rin is Saige's mother so I clear that up too. **

**So please review and let me know what you think.**

**More Reviews make me update more. **

**Please review.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi everyone.**

**I decide to write another character in. I apologize for the grammar errors. I notice last chapter was left with questions. In the chapter Rin will be seen fighting more. Hopefully questions will be answers in this chapter.**

**Enjoy and please don't forget to review.**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Sesshomaru was actually aware of Rin tracing his cheek and his crescent moon mark on his forehead, but he didn't stop her. Instead he let her continued touching him and didn't let her know that he was awake because if he did, she would recoiled and apologies for touching him. The truth is it felt nice with Rin touching him, but it didn't last long when he felt her hand pulled away. Suddenly he felt her pulled his sword, Tenseiga out. He wondered why she was grabbed Tenseiga. Then he sensed that Rin has left out of the cave. His hand feels the sword near him and knew it wasn't Baksaiga, It was Tenseiga. Now he was left with the question why Rin took his sword, Baksaiga? What was reason for it? He knew that a mere human cannot wield Baksaiga due to his demonic power on it. Lucky when Kohaku or Rin touched, it was in its sheath otherwise they would be overpowered by sword itself or worse.

Automatically, he was up on his feet holding Tenseiga as guiding stick. He slowly walked toward the exit of the cave. He has to find Rin and make sure she doesn't use his sword, Baksaiga.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

Rin and Ella were standing near the cave blocking the demons from getting to Sesshomaru. They have their back against each other.

"I got idea," Ella said.

Rin nodded with understanding and aim her sword at the demon while Ella generated a light pink ball of light with hands. Then she transfers it to Rin's sword.

"NOW!" she shouted.

Rin swiftly swings her sword, blasting twenty demons in front of her and Ella into bits.

Kohaku turned and saw Rin blasted twenty demons "Whoa," he muttered as he swings his weapon, chain-sickle behind him, slicing demons behind him in half.

Ella continues to transfers her light pink ball of light energy into Rin's sword as more demons appear, but soon her power was starting worn out.

A demon was about to attack Ella when it got slashed by Rin who got in front of Ella swinging her sword.

Kohaku leaps toward Rin and landed next to her "There too many of them," he said as he slices some of the demons with his chain-sickles.

"We can't let them get to Lord Sesshomaru," Rin told him.

The demons were now closing in on them when suddenly a pink energy of light came out of nowhere and blasts bunch of the demons into bit.

Rin, Ella, and Kohaku looked at the direction where the pink energy of light was coming from and wondered who help them.

Rin notices the pink energy of light was fading. She notices that some of demons flew throw the direction of the pink energy of light. Without thinking, she ran after it.

"Rin!" Kohaku and Ella shouted,

They were about go after Rin, but more demons appears blocking them.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

Saige felt Viper's sword pierced through her stomach when she pierced her poison claws into his stomach.

Viper yanked his sword out from Saige's stomach and blooding pour out from her stomach. Saige yanked her poison claws out from him also and smirked when she heard him yelled.

He turned and looked at her "Why don't you make it easy on yourself and escaped while you still can. I'll even spare you if you stopped searching for the antidote," he suggested.

"No thanks," Saige smirked "What makes you think that I give up that easily? "She touches her stomach with one of her hands "Do you actually think stabbing me your sword means you defeated me".

"You're bluffing," Viper said, not believing that Saige doesn't feel pain after he stabbed her.

"Hn, you seem to underestimate me, Viper," She calmly said.

Anger begins to boiling in Viper as he gritted his teeth.

"What's the matter, demon got your tongue," Saige ridicules.

Viper lunged at Saige who didn't bothers to use her sword. Instead she swings her arms which caught Viper off guard.

"What!" he exclaimed in shock.

"Blades of Blood!" she shouted and strikes Viper in chest knocking off his feet. He ended up falling off the mountain and down into the forest below.

Saige picked up her sword and placed in the sash at her waist. Then she turns and walked toward into the mist ahead _"As if a demon like you can actually defeat me, ridiculous," _she thought.

Something tells her that this wouldn't be the last time she be seeing Viper as if she already knew Viper would survive that fall.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

Rin was running in forest at a fast pace _"Where did the pink energy of light come from it?"_ She looked around and wondered if the person who sends the pink of energy of light was in trouble _"I guess whoever sends the pink energy of light is long gone," _she thought. Rin was about to leave and go back to the others when she heard someone breathing heavy, gasping for breath.

She looked around for any sign of a person or a thing when she spots a piece of brown cloak stick out from behind the bushes _"That must be the person who send that pink energy of light" _she thought.

Slowly, Rin approaches toward the bushes, taking a peek over to see who was hiding behind the bushes. To her surprised, it was a little girl wearing a brown cloak covering her body and head. The little girl's back was facing Rin. As if she knew Rin was behind her, she turns around and her golden eyes widen with fear.

"It's okay," Rin hold her hands out "You're safe, I won't hurt you," she reassured the frighten child.

Rin notices the little girl was dirty like if she was in a fight or something. Her nose was red from crying _"Poor thing,"_ she thought.

She extends her hand out "Come with me," she said.

The little girl slowly extends her hand out, but quickly pulled back and begins trembles.

"What's wrong?" Rin asked with a puzzlement expression. She didn't know why the little girl trembles when a growl sound answer it.  
Rin turned around and saw a huge demon standing few feet away glaring his fangs at her "Give me the child!" he demanded.

Rin got up and stand in front of the little girl "I don't think so," she replied refusing to leave the little girl side. She pulled her sword out and aims at the huge demon.

"Do you think you can defeat me, you pathetic human!" the huge demon growls.

Rin glares at the huge demon and scoffs "If you think that I'm afraid of you, then you are mistaken".

"WHAT!" The huge demon laughed "You don't fool me human, you are afraid of me. I can see in your face".

Rin gritted her teeth and tighten her grip on her sword. She glances back at the little girl who looked up at her "Don't worry, I will protect you," she said, giving the little girl a small smile and turn her attention toward the huge demon.

The truth is Rin was actually afraid, but didn't want to show. She wants to be brave and protect the little girl. Plus, she wants to depend on her own strength, knowing that Sesshomaru can't protect her due to the condition he is in. That can only mean that she has to protect herself and the little girl.

With no hesitation, Rin lunged at the huge demon swings her sword swiftly. Her sword slashes the huge demon on the shoulder, but it didn't affect much. The huge demon knocks Rin to ground on her back. Still Rin would get up and attack the huge demon again, stabbing him right in his neck. The huge demon grabbed Rin by throat and tosses her hard to the ground. She sat up gasping for breath rubbing her neck.

The huge demon grabbed Rin's sword and yanks it out from his neck and then biting it in half.

Rin gasps_ "No!"_

"You are a fool thinking you can defeat me!" he said, tossing Rin's broken sword to the ground.

The little girl cried as the huge demon approaches toward her.

"NO!" Rin yelled, extending her hands out.

Rin suddenly remember something and glances at the pouch on her back where Baksaiga was resting. She then look back and forth at the little girl and Baksaiga. Rin was afraid to use Baksaiga because what might happen if she touches it. The cloth around the handle of Baksaiga was gone during the battle earlier.

Rin was still debating whether to use the sword when she heard the little girl screams and notices the huge demon was closing in on the little girl.

Choosing to save the little girl, Rin angry pulled Baksaiga out from it sheath. Her body pulsated as the demonic power from Baksaiga surrounds her. She felt her hand burn but held on. The huge demon stopped in his track and turned around looking at Rin. Rin was now holding the sword, Baksaiga in front of her. Her bang was covering her face and red vein begin to appear on her cheek. She lifts her head up revealing her eyes red "Hey, let's have some fun," she said in a cold tone.

Without warning, Rin lunged toward the huge demon.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

The demons are now multiplying more, surrounding Kohaku and Ella who was exhausted and was on the ground. Kohaku shield Ella from the demons as if he knew something was about to happen. The demons was about to attack them when a yellow-thin rope poison whip appears and slashes the demons into bits. Kohaku and Ella look up and saw Sesshomaru in front of them swinging his arms swiftly.

He slightly glances at them. Even thought his vision was blurry, he can still sense them there, but also he can sense that Rin wasn't there with them. His thoughts went to Rin and wonders where she left to. He can still picked up her scent near by, which mean she still is close by.

"LORD SESSHOMARU! LOOK OUT!" Kohaku shouted.

The demons caught Sesshomaru and was about to attack Sesshomaru.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha shouted, swinging his sword destroying the demons that almost attacked Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha rushes up to Sesshomaru. They have their back against each other.

"I can handle it on my own without your help," Sesshomaru calmly said.

Inuyasha scoffs "Yeah right, not in shape you are in".

"Hn, I can slash them with eyes close," Sesshomaru declared.

"_Yeah as if you can do it,"_ Inuyasha ridicules, not believing Sesshomaru's words.

"Look I would gladly fight you Sesshomaru, but let deal with these demon first and then we can fight later," Inuyasha replied.

Sesshomaru smirks "If you survive that is".

"Hit the mark!" Kagome shot her arrow at the demons.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango tosses her weapon at the demons.

"Sango," Kohaku muttered, surprised and relieve to see his sister.

"Fox fire!" Shippo shouted, tossing a green ball of fire.

Miroku swings his Shakujō Staff.

"They kept on multiplying every time we killed them," Sango said, swinging her Hiraikotsu at the demons.

"How do we even stop them," Miroku asked.

Ella was trying to figure out why the demons kept on multiply when she realizes something ""One of the demons is real, and the others are fake one!" she informed everyone.

Inuyasha turned and look at Ella "Then which one is real?" he asked.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

Saige reaches at the place where the antidote was. She saw the antidote sitting on the top of a high rock that was in the pit of the lava water.

Saige smirked assuming that she would be able to get the antidote. She uses her demon power and notices something was not right.

"_What's going on?_" She looked at herself _"How come I can't fly?"_

A laughing voice interrupts her thoughts. She turns around and saw Viper standing there folding his arms.

"_So he did survive the fall,"_ Saige thought as she glares at Viper.

"Did you actually think that it would easy to get the antidote?" He walked toward Saige "After all this was the place where Sesshomaru get the antidote for you".

Saige eyes widen. She can't believe that this was place her father got the antidote for her.

"You see this place is purification place meaning that it stripped all demonic powers including yours and Sesshomaru," Viper explained.

Saige smirks "That would mean your power is also stripped".

"True that may be, but I can still destroy with my powerful sword," Viper replied.

Saige gritted her teeth

"What?" Viper blinks his eyes "You didn't think I came prepare for this situation," He reaches for her sword but then stop "You know what I let this place destroy you instead," he said and made his escape before Saige can attack him.

Saige tighten her fists as she turns her attention at the antidote on the high rock. Without thinking, Saige ran fast and jump toward the high rock. A tentacle came out of nowhere and pierces Saige in the back. Saige eyes widen as she endures pain, which can only mean one thing that she was mortal. Her body slams hard into the wall of the high rock halfway to the top. She felt herself slipping and quick grips onto the rock sticking out from the wall.

Blooding was pouring from her back and her stomach, the wound she got from Viper's sword. Saige's body started to weaken due to the fact that she doesn't have her demonic power to heal herself.

"Saige, help me!" a familiar voice cried out to her.

"_No, it can't be," _she thought, trying to tell herself that it isn't real.

A demon appears floating from a far holding someone hostage in his hand. Saige immediately recognize who it was.

"So what's it's going to be Saige, are you going to get the antidote or saved this girl life?" the demon asked.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

High above in the sky, at the castle, Inukimi was sitting in her chair with her head resting on her hand that was place on the arm of the chair. Her eyes was closed when suddenly she opens it _"Saige," _ Inukimi hold her meidou stone necklace out in front of her and stare at it "She's struggling," She spokes as she observes what was happening with Saige "Saige was almost close to getting the antidote. She has passed many obstacles like Sesshomaru did and reach to her last obstacles. Cobramaru has interfered into Saige's mission".

Inukimi clenches her claws on her meidou stone necklace "This is where I shall step in and help," she declared.

**TBC: I wonder how Inukimi will help Saige. Something tell me Saige is not the only Inukimi planning to help. Also can Sesshomaru and the others save Rin and that little girl? Who is that little girl?**

**Review and tell what you think.**

**Please Review.**


	28. Chapter 28

**I was planning to post this up soon, but I was having some issue and it got postpone. Now that's over with I decide to post up. I hate to keep people waiting. Sorry about that. Here the next update. Enjoy and please don't forget to review.**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Saige's body started to weaken due to the fact that she doesn't have her demonic power to heal herself.

"Saige, help me!" a familiar voice cried out to her.

"_No, it can't be," _she thought, trying to tell herself that it isn't real.

A demon appears floating from a far holding someone hostage in his hand. Saige immediately recognize who it was.

"So what's it's going to be Saige, are you going to get the antidote or saved this girl life?" the demon asked.

"Please help me, Saige," the little girl cried.

Saige gritted her teeth _"Kiyomi?" _

The demon laughs "So what is it going to be?"

"_Kiyomi, how can she be here, unless," _Saige eyes widen for a second_ "this all a trap and that is illusion,"_ She thoughts.

"Well, what is it going to be," the demon asked again, getting impatient.

Saige smirks "Hn, nice try, but your trick doesn't easily fool me," she remarked.

The demon growls "So you figure it out it's a trap," he said, shock that Saige has figure it out it was a trap. The little girl vanishes from the demon's hand "But that doesn't mean you will be able to survive," He replied and swing his claws at Saige.

"_Saige, open the bag now!"_ Inukimi echoes in her head.

With one hand hanging on to the rock sticking out from the wall of the high rock, Saige grabbed the small brown bag around her waist and until the rope from it. A light came out from it and envelop Saige, blocking the demon claws from attacking her.

The demon retrieves his claws back and stares at Saige with a shock expression. The light envelopes Saige evaporates and went into her body.

"What going on?" the demon asked.

Saige's body pulsating and a smirk sudden appears on her face

"What?" the demon blinks his eyes confused.

Saige looked at the demon as she cracks her claws. Before demon can figure out what's going on, she lunged at the demon in a blink of an eye, driving her poison claws into the demon's stomach. Then she pulled away watching the demon roars in pain and fell into the lava pit.

Saige then flew toward the top of the high rock and grabbed the antidote. She finally accomplished what she came here for and quickly she flew away.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

Inuyasha swings his Tessaiga violently at the demons as Kagome shot her arrow.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were starting to worn out.

"There too many of them,' Shippo exclaimed.

"We need to figure which demon is real," Sango said, as block the demons attack with her Hiraikotsu.

Ella was still trying to figure out which demon is real when she got an idea. She reaches the flute that in her waist and pulled out in front of her. Then she starts playing creating a blue light that appears from her flute.

"Huh?" Inuyasha turned and look at Ella.

"That flute," Kagome blinks her eyes as she stares at Ella "Is she the woman that was working for Cobramaru".

"Can she be that same woman who played that flute," Sango asked.

All demons vanish except one demon who grabbed his head in pain.

Miroku blinks his eyes confused "Wait, how come Inuyasha and Sesshomaru aren't in pain from the flute sound?"

Kagome was wondering the same thing when she realizes something "It's a different sound from the one we heard".

"What do you mean?" Sango asked.

"There are different types of sound that can cause demons in pain and does not cause demons in pain. Basically she playing a sound that doesn't affect Inuyasha and Sesshomaru or even Shippo and Kirara," Kagome explained.

"I see," Miroku replied with understanding.

Inuyasha smirked "Thanks to that flute, we know which demon is the real one".

"Now we can destroy it," Sango shouted.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha swings his swords and Kagome shot her arrow.

The demon roars and explodes into bits.

"They did it!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Huh?" Kagome notices a blur object zoom pass her heading toward Inuyasha and Sesshomaru "Inuyasha! Watch out!"

Inuyasha turns around and the blur object strikes him in the chest. He fell to the ground in pain.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome ran over to him.

"What was that?" Kohaku asked.

Ella stopped playing her flute _"That blur object, I recognizes it. It belongs to Cobramaru"_ Her eyes widen and turn and looked at Sesshomaru _"It's targeting him"._

"Lord Sesshomaru, look out!" she shouted.

Sesshomaru turns around, but it was too late to do anything. The blur object was almost near him when a storm of blue lightning bolts blasts down from the sky at the blur object, shattering it into pieces.

Sesshomaru recognizes the scent up in the sky and small smile forms on his face.

Kohaku, Ella, Inuyasha, and his companions looked up at sky, noticing a large figure coming down from the sky.

"Wait, isn't that," Shippo being to recognizes the large figure.

"A-Un," Kohaku recognizes the large figure as it got closer.

"Lord Sesshomaru," a squeaking voice called out.

A-Un landed in front of Sesshomaru. Jaken got off of A-Un and bow his head down in front of Sesshomaru "Mi Lord, I came here to give you the antidote".

Sesshomaru slowly step forward "The antidote you say".

"Yes Mi Lord,' Jaken got up "Here is the antidote," He shows the antidote in his hands to his master.

Sesshomaru was surprised A-Un and Jaken came with the antidote which mean that Saige succeed. However, something was not right and it was bothering Sesshomaru. If Saige succeed in getting the antidote then why didn't she bring the antidote to him instead? Knowing Jaken, he would never come here if he wasn't given any order. Saige must have ordered Jaken to come here?

"_Did something happen to Saige?"_ Sesshomaru wondered _"I can smell Saige's blood scent of Jaken"._

"Jaken," the dog demon spokes. "Where is Saige?"

Jaken uneasily looked at Sesshomaru "Um Saige... she...uh...well".

Sesshomaru furrowed his brows, glaring at his servant.

"Jaken." He growled impatiently.

"Master Jaken," Kohaku walked over to Jaken "Did something happen with Saige?" he asked.

Inuyasha notices Jaken was hesitated to answer and knew something was wrong. During the battle, Inuyasha felt Saige was in trouble. He wanted to go save her, but the demons were in his way. Getting impatient, he grabs Jaken by the collar of the kimono "Where is Saige, tell me know or I will pound you!" he retorted with a threatening look.

"She went to go saved Rin," Jaken answered rather quickly.

"Is that all you know," Inuyasha asked.

"Yes," Jaken replied

Inuyasha released Jaken who scurry over to his master side

"Jaken, I believe you know more. Answer me or suffer." Sesshomaru said in a low, threatening voice. The imp gasps and flinches, meeting the angered gaze from his master. Jaken quickly bows his head down "Lord Sesshomaru, please forgive me. I didn't want to defy you, but Saige made me promise not to tell," he explained.

"Tell me," Sesshomaru demanded.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha spokes "You should drink the antidote and then go save Rin and Saige. After that you can hear what Jaken has to say".

Usually Sesshomaru would argue back, but knowing Inuyasha is right, he drank the antidote.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

The huge demon shriek when he felt the pain from his arm. Rin has slash off one of the huge demon's arm using the sword, Baksaiga. She felt the blood rushing through her body wanting to kill.

The little girl notices that Rin was injury and blooding was dripping from her arm and from the side of the stomach. She senses that the sword was clouding Rin's mind making Rin forget about the pain.

The huge demon angry lunged at Rin, knocking Baksaiga out of her hand and slashes her in the neck. Rin fell to the ground in pain. Her eyes are back to normal with confusion. Rin looked at the little girl who now was standing behind her "Stay back!" she told the little girl.

Rin looked around for the sword, Baksaiga, but it was out of her reach. The huge demon swing his arm again and was about to strike Rin and the little girl. Suddenly a blur light knock the huge demon off his feet. Rin eyes widen when she saw the blur light in front her fading away revealing Saige standing there.

"Saige?" she muttered.

"Saige!" The little girl cried out and ran over, hugging Saige's leg.

The huge demon got up and glares at Saige "YOU!" he growls "You will pay for this!"

Saige pulled out her sword and aims it at the huge demon.

The huge demon laughs "Do you actually think you can destroy me with that pathetic sword?"

"Hn," Saige smirks.

A pink energy suddenly appears and encircles Saige's sword. The huge demon eyes widen "No, impossible," he retorted.

Saige tightens her grip on the handle of her sword and the pink energy blast out at the huge demon, obliterating him.

"_That was the same a pink energy of light that saved Ella, Kohaku, and me,"_ Rin thoughts when she recognize the pink energy that destroyed the huge demon.

Saige placed her back in the sash at her waist. Then she turns and kneels down in front of the little girl "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Saige!" the little girl cried and threw her arms around Saige's neck.

Saige rubs the little girl's back "its okay Kiyomi, I'm here," she comfort the little girl.

Saige notices Rin was staring at her with confusion and also the wound on Rin's stomach and arm.

Kiyomi turns and looked at Rin. She slowly walked toward Rin and placed her small hands on Rin. A light appears from Kiyomi's hand and heal Rin injury. Then Kiyomi lets go and back away.

"Thank you," said Rin who was grateful that Kiyomi heal.

Suddenly a rustles sound was heard and Saige was quickly alert. Kiymoi hide behind Saige, trembling.

Saige touches Kiyomi on the head "It's okay, we are not in danger" she reassured.

Sesshomaru appears with A-Un, Jaken, Ella, and Kohaku following behind him. Rin got up and was surprised to see him "Lord Sesshomaru," she muttered.

He walked up to Saige "Are you okay?" he asked; receive a surprise look from Rin, Jaken, Ella, and Kohaku.

Saige nodded "I'm fine," she told him.

Few minute later Inuyasha appears with his companion. Kagome and Sango notices Kiyomi and walked over to her. Inuyasha walked up to Saige "Saige, are you alright?"

"I'm okay, it was nothing that I couldn't handle," she simply replied.

Sesshomaru looked at Saige condition and notices she was injury badly at her stomach and arm "You're hurt".

"This wound is nothing, it will heal," she told him if she doesn't feel pain at all, but Sesshomaru knew she was lying and decides not question her more.

Rin walked over to Sesshomaru. Are you..." she started to ask.

"I'm fine Rin, my vision is okay now," Sesshomaru replied.

Tears were forming in Rin eyes "I'm glad you're alright," she told him.

Without thinking, she hugs him. It took Sesshomaru by surprised, but then he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm glad you are okay too,' he told her.

Rin realizes what she did and quickly back away from him "I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru".

Kagome and Sango was staring at Kiyomi who eyes were watery as if she was about to cry.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

Before Kagome knew, Kiyomi rushes over to Kagome, hugging her and cried.

Kagome rubbed Kiyomi's back "its okay, you're safe now," she assured.

Miroku walked over to Sesshomaru "I saw an empty hut not far from here, you, Saige, Rin, and others can stay there," he suggested.

"Let's go," Sesshomaru told Jaken and Rin.

Jaken and Rin follow Sesshomaru with Kohaku and Ella right behind them.

Rin was next to Sesshomaru while Saige was behind them. Rin felt someone was touching her hand. She looked down at her hand and saw Sesshomaru was holding it. A light blush appears on her face, but she didn't pull her hand back. Instead she let Sesshomaru hold her hand.

Inuyasha walked over to Sango and Kagome "We need to follow them. I want to make sure Saige is okay".

Kagome nodded "Okay".

Sango got up and went over to Miroku.

Inuyasha notices Kiyomi was suddenly looking at him with her gold eyes "Hey! Why are you looking at me?" he asked.

Instead replying, Kiyomi ran over to him and hugs one of his legs.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He was shock by the little girl reaction.

**TBC: Review and tell me what you think.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry for the late update. I apologized for the errors in my story. I appreciate all the reviews for the story. Thank you. So here the chapter update for you. In this chapter it will revealed Kiyomi's identity.**

**As you know Saige has a secret, she's hiding from everyone. The secret did a little reveal in Saige's memories. Hopefully answers will be answers in this chapter.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

Inuyasha was shocked and surprised when Kiyomi lunged herself onto one of his legs "Hey, what the hell are you doing?" he shouted.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome glares at him, folding her arms

He was about to yank her off of him, but decides not to because he doesn't want to hurt or scared her. He was confused and doesn't understand why he would be concern for Kiyomi who he had just met. He has this weird feeling that she might be related to him because scent he was picked up from her. He could definitely smell his own scent on her

Kagome walked over to him "I think we should take her with us," she suggested.

"I think Saige know this little girl," Sango says as she walked up to Kagome and Inuyasha

"Great, maybe she came give us some answers," Inuyasha replied as he grabs Kiyomi by her brown cloak and hoist her onto his back "Let's go, Kagome". This time he was planning on getting answers and will not take no for an answers.

Kagome nodded "Shippo," she says.

Shippo jumps off of Kirara and transforms into a huge pink floating ball. Then Kagome got on and Shippo flew off after Inuyasha with Kirara right behind him.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

Sesshomaru, Rin, Saige, Kohaku, Ella, and Jaken with A-Un have arrived at an empty hunt. It was surrounding with trees. Rin, Ella, and Kohaku are now inside the hunt while Saige, Sesshomaru, and Jaken with A-Un were outside guarding the place. Saige was looking toward the trees of forest with one of her hand on the handle of her sword. She was in her own thoughts, but was still aware of the surrounding. What was Kiyomi doing here and did Totosai send her here was the questions Saige needs answers to. She admitted that she was surprised to see Kiyomi here alone. _"Why would they send Kiyomi here alone, it not safe for her,"_ she thought _"Maybe Totosai want Kiyomi to give a message to me"_

Many unanswered questions were on Saige's mind, but she decides to push to aside and worried about the situation. They were okay for now, but who knows what Cobramaru is up to next so she has to be prepare for it.

Saige glances over and saw Jaken standing next to A-Un. She begins to wonders if Jaken has told her father anything. Jaken caught Saige glaring at him. He flinches and hid behind A-Un.

Saige was about to go over and question him when she saw Inuyasha and the others has arrived. Kiyomi got off of Inuyasha's back and ran toward Saige. Sesshomaru notices Inuyasha and the others arrived and immediately got up. He approaches to Saige.

"Saige!" Kiyomi cried and clutches onto Saige's leg. Saige looked at her and placed a hand on her shoulder "Kiyomi, tell me how did you get here and why?" she asked where Kiyomi can hear her.

Kiyomi let go of Saige's leg and stuck her hand inside her brown cloak. She pulled out a rectangular old box and gave it to Saige who kneels down and takes it from her.

"Did Totosai say anything," Saige asked.

Instead of answering, Kiyomi reaches out and touches Saige's face. A vision appears to Saige.

**Visions**

1st Vision: An injured Inuyasha wore the enchanted beads that Kagome took off of him on Kiyomi and then he gave her to Totosai. After that, he left quickly without looking back. Kiyomi was watching him leave with tears in her eyes.

2nd Vision: Totosai slips the rectangular box into Kiyomi's cloak "Hand this to Saige when you find her, she'll know what to do". Kiyomi quietly nodded.

3rd Vision: Totosai gave Kiyomi to two boys. One of them was hanyou like Inuyasha. He was dressed in a crimson kimono and other boy resembled like Miroku was dressed in his demon slayer outfits.

"Make sure she gets there safely," Totosai told the boys who nodded and left quickly.

"I hope everything work according to my plan," Totosai says.

A flea was jumping onto Totosai's shoulder "Let hope Kiyomi find Saige soon because I'm afraid that Kiyomi doesn't have much time left".

"When Kiyomi find Saige, Saige will know what to do," Totosai replied staring at the sky.

**End of the Vision**

Kiyomi removes her hand away from Saige's face "Are you okay?" she suddenly asked, causing Saige eyes to widen for a second. She realizes that Kiyomi has read her mind and knew what she was thinking about. She glances at Sesshomaru and notices that he was staring at her. She turned back and looked at Kiyomi who has an "I know your secret" look on her face.

"Silence," Saige says in a serious tone causing Kiyomi to flinch. She didn't mean to startles Kiyomi with her sudden action. All Saige wants was to keep Kiyomi from telling her secret that she don't want anyone to know about. It not just her secret but it was also Kiyomi secret too.

Kiyomi sadly looked down at her hands "Kiyomi," She looked at Saige

Saige got up and turned her back toward Kiyomi "Come with me," She says as she turned and walked toward the hut.

Kiyomi nodded and follows after Saige.

Kagome blinks her eyes "What was that all about that?" she asked.

Inuyasha folds his arms "I senses Saige has a secret that she's hiding from us," He glances at Sesshomaru "And from the look on Sesshomaru's face, he doesn't know her secret".

Sesshomaru suddenly appears in front of Inuyasha in a blink of an eye "Inuyasha, what do you know about Saige that I don't know?' He glares at his half brother "Answer me".

Inuyasha scoffs "How should I know, she doesn't talk much to anyone about it and beside she's your daughter not mine. I want some answers too".

Sesshomaru turned and walked toward the hut "Hn, it's seems that you are indeed clueless," he says and then left.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha shouted "Coward, come back and say it to my face!"

Shippo shakes his head "Why can't they get along for once?"

"I'm curious," Sango says as she turns and looked at Miroku.

"About what?" Miroku asked.

"I wonder how they are in the future," Sango says "Maybe they change their attitude toward each other".

Miroku put a hand on Sango's shoulders "No, something tells me that don't change, but I do know is that they both care for Saige and wants to know her secret".

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

Inside the hut, Rin was tending Ella's wound. Kohaku was facing his back turn toward Rin and Ella to give them privacy.

"There, that should help," Rin said as she finished bandaged Ella's wound.

Ella put her kimono back on "Thank you," She looked at Kohaku who still has his back turn "You can look now".

Kohaku turned around "Are you okay now?" he asked.

"Better than before," Ella replied.

Rin got up and went over to the window "I hope Lord Sesshomaru, Saige, and Master Jaken are okay out there".

"Don't worry Rin," Ella got up and walked over to Rin "Saige is a fighter and so is Lord Sesshomaru".

"Your right," Rin sighs and turned around.

It was silence for awhile. Ella notices Rin was nervously playing with her hands. She knew Rin wants to ask something, but was hesitating.

"Rin," Ella spokes "Is there something you want to ask about?"

Rin looked at Ella "Were there is... um something I want to ask you"

"Sure, what is it?" Ella asked.

"Well I... uh was um wondering..." Rin was stuttering

"Yeah," Ella says as she was curious to know what Rin want to ask. A smirk appears on Ella's face "Oh I get it".

Rin she stares at Ella in bewilderment and wonder what she's mean by those words.

"You want to ask me about you and Sesshomaru is that it?" Ella asked, slightly chuckles.

Kohaku couldn't help, but lightly laugh at what Ella said.

Rin eyes widen and shook her head "No," she says feeling the blush slowly appearing on his face. She was curious to know about her and Sesshomaru in the future, but that wasn't what she was planning to ask.

"Oh," Ella blinks her eyes "Then what did you plan to ask about?"

"Well since you knew Saige, maybe you can tell how she was," Rin manages to say what she want to ask.

"Saige, she is strong and good fighter and hardly talk much to anyone," Ella explained "Saige and I met when we were little. She would always talk to me and spend time with me during her spare time".

"Did she ever smile?" Rin asked.

"I saw her smiles once when she was little, but as she grew, she starts to change. She still talked to me and Kohaku," Ella smiles at the memories she has with Saige "Kohaku and I are the only two people that she talk to beside her family".

"What made Saige change?" Kohaku suddenly asked.

"Something has happened to her when she was little," Ella says, but didn't go any further detail because she doesn't want to tell Saige's secret, which she had promised Saige. And that's the promise she was planning to keep.

Rin was about to say something when Saige walked in with Kiyomi.

"Saige?" Ella says.

"Are you well?" Saige asked.

Ella nodded "I'm much better, thanks for asking".

Saige turned and looked at Rin "I need your help," She slightly pulled Kiyomi toward Rin "I need you to take a look at Kiyomi's back".

"Sure," Rin turned and looked at Kiyomi and touched her brown cloak "Can I?" she asked.

Kiyomi nodded and Rin removed the brown cloak off exposing her sliver hair and her ears on top of her head.

Kohaku and Rin eyes widen as they saw it.

"Her ears are so cute," Rin says as she gently touches one of Kiyomi's ear.

A smile forms on Kiyomi's face when she hear Rin gave her a compliment.

"She look like Inuyasha," Kohaku remarked, can't believe what he was seeing.

Rin slides Kiyomi's kimono down exposing her back to Kohaku and Saige,

Rin gasps with a hand on her mouth "What happened to her," she can't help feel sad for Kiyomi.

A red violet burn hand mark was on her back. Ella and Saige looked at each other and then at Kiyomi's back.

"That's not good," Ella whispers to Saige.

Saige balled up her fists that were to her sides "She's dying," she muttered under her breath.

Rin slides Kiyomi's kimono back on and then the brown cloak. Then she turned and looked at Saige "Saige, what's going on?" she asked, hoping Saige would tell her.

Ella pulled Saige to aside "Saige, I know you are trying to protect them, but they need to know what's going on. If you don't tell them sooner, then it's going to be too late when Cobramaru accomplishes with his plan," she said, trying to convince Saige to tell the others.

Saige look at Ella debating whether she should tell them. She turned and looked at Rin.

"Please let us help you, Saige," Rin pleaded.

Meanwhile outside the hut, Sesshomaru was standing behind the door. At first, he was about to go in when he overheard the conversation and decided to stay and hear what was going on.

"_Should I tell them,"_ Saige wonders.

"Saige," Ella interrupts Saige's thoughts "If you're not comfortable to tell them then I can tell them for you," she suggests.

"Hn," Saige turned and walked toward the door "Do as you please," she says and left out.  
As Saige walked outside, she came to face with Sesshomaru who looked at her sternly, which actually scared the hell out of her, but she didn't show on her face.

A wind breeze blows through their sliver hairs that sway from side to side.

"I demand some answers," he insisted.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

Ella was watching Saige and then turn back, looking at Rin and Kohaku who was waiting for an answer.

She sighs and spokes "Saige and Kiyomi were both attack by Cobramaru".

Rin eyes widen and she placed a hand over her mouth.

"Saige was attack by Cobramaru at the same age as Kiyomi," Ella explained "Kiyomi was attack a few months ago right after..." She suddenly stops talking.

"After what?" Rin asked.

Kohaku notices Ella was hesitated to continue "Please, we have to know".

Ella looked down at her hands and then at Rin "After you died," she managed to say it even though she feel uncomfortable saying it out loud.

Rin looked down at her hands sadly unable to say anything when Ella mentions about her death.

"How did you know this?" Kohaku asked.

"I was there," Ella replied "Saige took Rin death pretty hard and so did Lord Sesshomaru. They were determining to kill Cobramaru. Even Inuyasha wants to kill Cobramaru for hurting Kiyomi".

"I see," Kohaku says with understanding.

"Cobramaru didn't just hurt Saige and Kiyomi, he placed a curse on them which is the mark you saw on Kiyomi's back," Ella explained.

Rin looked at Ella "A curse? Saige has a curse too?" she can't believe what she was hearing "Is there a way to break the curse?"

Ella became uncomfortable again with the question.

Rin touches Ella's hands "Please tell me, is there a way to saved Saige and Kiyomi from the curse," she begged as tears was forming in her eyes.

"There is a way that I and Saige know of which future you, Lord Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kagome disagreed a lot on," Ella replied.

"What is it?" Rin asked.

Ella was debating whether it's a good idea to say it

"One of them has to sacrifice their life in order to break the curse," she finally says it leaving Rin and Kohaku speechless.

**TBC: It's not looking good for Kiyomi. Yes Sesshomaru know Kiyomi is Inuyasha and Kagome daughter when he first saw her. Saige is in tight spot. Is she actually going to tell Sesshomaru? No, Inuyasha and Kagome don't know Kiyomi is their daughter, but Inuyasha is starting to suspect it.**

**What are they are going to do now?**

**Stay tuned for the next Chapter.**

**Review and tell me what you think.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Thanks for the review. **

**Thank you StoriedFabric for reading and review my story. I really appreciate it.**

**Here the next update. If I see reviews, I will update more so please review and I will update more. Enjoy and don't forget to update.**

**Chapter Thirty**

At Castle, Cobramaru was sitting near the window staring out at the sky. He has a smirk on his face "Soon, I will be resurrecting again and this world will be in complete darkness".

The door of the open slides opens and Viper walked in, bowing down to Cobramaru who turns and looked at him "Shall I attack Sesshomaru and the others, master?" he asked.

"No, I actually have a plan in mind," Cobramaru replied "So don't attack until I give you orders".

"I understand," Viper says and was about to leave when Cobramaru spokes "Viper?"

"Yes master, what is it?"

"Keep an eye on them for me," Cobramaru commands.

Viper nodded and left out leaving Cobramaru alone. A smirk was still on his face when suddenly he felt a strange pain from his body like something was burning inside him. Cobramaru was on his knees, bents over and cringed in pain.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

Saige's body pulsates once and her eyes widen. Sesshomaru who was waiting for Saige explanation to what was going and what she was hiding, notices her reaction. Saige recognizes the strange feeling as if someone was reaching out for her.

"_Father, I can feel father trying to reach for me. I can feel the pearl," she_ thought. A cried from the hut snapped Saige from her thoughts. Sesshomaru and Saige looked at each other before rushing into the hut to see what the commotion was about. Inuyasha was sitting at the bonfire holding his Tessaiga. He suddenly lifts his head up quickly when heard the cried coming from the hut. _"Kiyomi" _Instantly, he got up and rushes toward the hut.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted as she got up.

"Kagome, go after Inuyasha and see what's going on," Miroku suggests.

Kagome slightly nods and went after Inuyasha.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

Ella was still talking to Rin and Kohaku when suddenly she stops and look toward the window.

"Ella, what's wrong?" Rin asked.

"I can sense the pearl," Ella says.

Kohaku and Rin looked at each other and then at Ella.

"What pearl?" Kohaku asked, confused at what Ella was saying.

Before Ella can reply, Kiyomi suddenly collapse and cried in pain. She curls up into a ball and clutches her stomach "Daddy! Mommy! Help me!" she cried.

Rin, Ella, and Kohaku rush to Kiyomi and try to help when they got blasts by a pink light that appears from Kiyomi. Ella and Kohaku were slams hard against the wall. Rin flew backward and was about to slam into the wall when she collides her back into something solid. Confused, she looked up and saw Sesshomaru eyes glancing down at her. His hand was holding her shoulders. She realizes that she has collides her back into Sesshomaru's chest

"Lord Sesshomaru," she says, surprised to see him.

"Rin, are you okay," she heard him asks her, which was a surprising for her to hear him say it.

Rin nodded and replied "I'm okay, thanks to you".

Ella and Kohaku were still on the ground in pain. Saige went over to them "What happened?" she asked.

"It's Kiyomi," was all Ella says and Saige immediately understood what was happening. She looked toward the door and at Kiyomi. Two options, she can either go where Cobramaru was, according to where she was sensing the pearl or she can help Kiyomi.

"Please make the pain stop!" she heard Kiyomi cried out in pain.

Saige closes her eyes and tightens her fists. She was struggling to make a tough decision. After a few minutes of debating and the cries she heard from Kiyomi, she has make her decision.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

Cobramaru was bents over and was breathing heavy. He closes his eyes and muttering something from his mouth when a small vase appears, filled with clear water in it. He drinks it and the pain went away.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

Saige went over to Kiyomi and touches her arms when Kiyomi screams in pain "Ah, make it stop!" she cried.

Saige grabs Kiyomi to hold her still when the pink light appears again. She felt the pink light purified her, but she have no intention to let go. Sesshomaru let go Rin's arms and went over to Saige. Inuyasha and Kagome came in and saw what was happening. Their eyes widen when they saw Kiyomi. Kagome look back and forth at Inuyasha and Kiyomi, noticing resemble between them.

"What happening to her," Inuyasha found himself asking.

The pink light was starting the fade away from Kiyomi. Saige looked up at Inuyasha "Its Cobramaru doing, he placed a curse on her," She looked at Kiyomi, feeling sympathy, but doesn't show it on her face "She's suffering from it. It's what Cobramaru want".

"But why would Cobramaru placed a curse on Kiyomi who is just a child?" Kagome asked.

"It is power he's after, he need more power to resurrect himself," Saige explained where trying calm Kiyomi down.

Inuyasha eyes widen when he realizes something "Wait, are you saying that he planning to absorb Kiyomi's power into his body".

"Precisely," Saige simply replied "Not only her, but also my power too".

Sesshomaru suddenly looked at Saige in shock _"So this what Saige have been hiding. Cobramaru placed a curse on her and Kiyomi to destroy them and absorb their power for his own," _He balled up his fists angry that he should have figured this out soon. Now that he knows, he will not let Cobramaru succeed.

"Bastard!" Inuyasha cursed "I'll destroy before he gets his hands on Saige and Kiyomi".

"Mommy! Daddy!" Kiyomi cried again. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at Kiyomi and notices she was getting pale. They also notice the enchanted beads around Kiyomi's neck that was a little too big for her. That was when they both realize that she's indeed their daughter.

Inuyasha and Kagome quickly rush over to Kiyomi side.

Sesshomaru notices that Saige was struggling to keep Kiyomi still. Instinctively, he kneels down and grabs a hold on Kiyomi's shoulders causing everyone to look at him with a surprised look.

"Saige, why aren't you suffering like Kiyomi? Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru looked at Saige wondering the same thing.

"My body is immune to curse," Saige replied, not entirely honest.

Ella knew Saige was not honest all the way. She understands that Saige doesn't want anyone to see her weak side. Truth that Saige is immune to curse, but that doesn't that it's not affecting her. Saige doesn't suffers like Kiyomi does, instead the curse causes Saige to lose partial of her power when curse starting to afflict on her She has to wait two day for her power restore back.

Ella and Kohaku got off the floor and went over to the others.

"Is there anyway we can help, Kiyomi," Inuyasha asked.

"There is one way," Saige slides the sleeves of her kimono up, revealing her wrist.

Sesshomaru immediately knew what Saige was planning to do and hastily grabs her wrist with his claws almost drop Kiyomi in the process. Lucky, Inuyasha caught her before she hit the floor.

"Don't," Sesshomaru growls as he looked at Saige.

Saige glares at him "It's not your decision, it's mine," she coldly stated.

Inuyasha looked back and forth at Sesshomaru and Saige. He was now holding Kiyomi in his arms. She was trembling and sobbing in pain "I have to break you two up, but Kiyomi is in pain and need help," he informed them.

"Please Sesshomaru, let Saige help Kiyomi," Kagome pleaded.

Saige was waiting for Sesshomaru to let go of her wrist, but he has no intention on letting go.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin touches his shoulder as if she was trying to tell him to let go of Saige's wrist.

Before anyone can react to what happen next, Sesshomaru pulled his sleeves up and bite his wrist. Everyone including Saige eyes widen and was surprise to see what Sesshomaru did. Sesshomaru held his wrist near Kiyomi's mouth "Drink it," he orders the little girl who comply and bite his wrist.

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru in shock and wonder why he did that. After few minutes, Kiyomi let go of Sesshomaru's wrist and lean back in Inuyasha's arms, slowly calm down.

"It's working," Kagome says, notices Kiyomi has fallen sleep and wasn't in pain "Thank you, Sesshomaru".

"Hn," Sesshomaru got up and walked outside with Rin following him.

Inuyasha looked at Saige for explanations.

Saige got up "They only way to get rid of the curse pain was to drink a strong demon who is immune to the poison or the curse," she explained.

"Meaning you or Sesshomaru," Inuyasha says with understanding.

"Is she going to be alright?" Kagome asked.

Saige walked toward the door "She's..." She turns around and notices Inuyasha and Kagome concern faces and wonders how it going to affect them if they learn that Kiyomi is dying "going to be fine," she says instead of saying the word dying. After that she turned and walked outside.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

Rin was standing outside next to Sesshomaru. She glances at him and notices he was gazing up at the sky. She wonders what he was thinking. If she has to guess it would be Saige.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin spokes and Sesshomaru turns and looked at her. She looked down and then at Sesshomaru "How's you wrist?"

He was shock to see Rin concerns for him "See for yourself," he shows her his wrist.

Rin looked at his wrist and touches softly with one of her hands. The bite mark was there and was starting to fade away "Does it hurt?" she asked.

"No," he responds.

She removed her hand away from wrist "That was brave for what you did for Kiyomi".

He reaches for hand and with his hand. He notices there were tears in her eyes.

"Rin?" She looked at him with her eye watery.

"I'm scared, Lord Sesshomaru," He looked at her curious to know what scared Rin and lightly squeeze her hand for her to continues talking "I'm scared to lose people I cared and loved. It hurt me to know that Saige and Kiyomi have a cursed on them and to know that Kiyomi is dying," she told him.

Sesshomaru instantly pulled Rin into his embrace and put his chin on her head.

"No one is dying. I will make sure of it," he assured her.

Hearing Sesshomaru's words make Rin feel much better. She smiles knowing that she can trust Sesshomaru. Rin slowly move out of Sesshomaru's embrace and looked at him. Their face was few inches away from each other. Sesshomaru brushes his hand through Rin's hair feeling the softness of hair. He notices she hasn't say anything when he touches her hair. Instead her gaze was still on him. Deciding, he leans down toward her as she leans up toward him. Their lips was almost about to touch when Saige came out. They quickly back away from each other before Saige notices them. Rin looked away confused and blushing _"Oh my god! What was I thinking? I almost kissed Lord Sesshomaru," _she thought, feeling embarrass and stupid.

Sesshomaru glares at Saige and notices she was deeply in thought that she walked passed them without looking. She even walked passed Sango and the others at the bonfire and took off into the forest

"Rin?" Sesshomaru says without looking at her. He was staring at the forest that Saige took off to.

"Yes?" Rin replied.

"Stay here," he says before he took off after Saige.

Rin watches Sesshomaru leaves and wonders about her feeling toward Sesshomaru.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

Saige was running fast into the forest until she landed at a spot with a big tree. She sat down and lean against closing her eyes. She was upset and ashamed. She had her chances to destroy Cobramaru when she sensed her father and the pearl. Instead, she chose to saved Kiyomi even thought she knew Kiyomi was dying.

She mentally yell at herself for develop emotions that she cared for others, which she inherited from her mother. She had locked the emotions away and became cold like her father because everything she shows emotion, someone would die or suffer for her mistake.

Did she regret saving Kiyomi. No she didn't. Kiyomi was family that she cared deeply a lot and protects. Kiyomi is quite and hardly talk to anyone beside her. Her smiles would brighten everyone day. Kiyomi was a special child who develops miko power like Kagome. Her power is very powerful that demons want to get their hands on her. They even tried to devour Kiyomi, but end of dying by Saige's hand. The reason why the demons wants to get their hands on Kiyomi's power is that with Kiyomi power, they can easy regenerate and become more powerful. It could even strong enough to resurrect someone back from the dead.

Saige feel guilt and pain for everything that happened including her mother death. When her father sacrificed to saved, she took it so hard and blames herself that she trained herself harder. She declares that she would make Cobramaru suffers and killed him with her own hands.

A white blur light appears and Saige immediately got up and saw Sesshomaru standing there staring at her.

**TBC: Review and tell me what you think.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**More reviews, more updates. I can't wait to update the next chapter.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Thank you to icegirljenni, SesshyRin3, StoriedFabric and everyone else that review. I really appreciate it a lot. Here is the next update for you. Enjoy and please don't forget to review.**

**Chapter Thirty One**

Sesshomaru took off in the forest wondering why Saige took off like that. He was glad that she didn't notices what happened between him and Rin. He was that close to kissing Rin, but didn't due to interruption. He was upset at the interruption at first, but when he saw Saige took off without noticing him, all the upset was gone and was replaced with concern and confusion. He finally caught up to her and saw her got up, staring at him.

He approaches up to her and notices her expression was mixed with anger and sad, but it was quickly replaced with a cold expression.

"I needed to clear my mind," came her reply as he walked toward him.

"Clear your mind from all emotion," he asked causing her to stop and glares at him.

"I don't have such emotion at all," she states coldly.

Sesshomaru walked up to her "You're not very honest with yourself".

Saige walked passed him when he grabs her arm, stopping her.

"It hurt to feel emotion doesn't it?" Sesshomaru asked.

She turns and looked at him "Emotion is what make demons weak and I for one don't let my emotion get the best of me or let it get in the way of my mission".

"But that doesn't mean you don't care for your loved ones," Sesshomaru says.

Saige looked away and gazes up at the sky "It's true that I care for my loved ones and would do anything to protect them even if I have to died," she admitted.

Sesshomaru feel like Saige was opening up to him. He already figured out her secret, which is dealing with her curse, but still have this feeling that there is something else she haven't told him yet. It likes she was trying to keep him from finding out. That could possibly mean that she was trying to protect him and Rin. He would questions Saige about it, but decides not to pressure her because of what she has been through earlier with Kiyomi.

"Emotions are something that demons has to deal with in a stage weakness, even I have to deal with it," Saige turns and looked at him in surprises "But that doesn't mean emotion make you weak".

Saige blinks her eyes in confusion

"It's depend on if you can control it and don't let it show to your enemy," Sesshomaru finishes his sentence.

A small smile sudden appears on Saige's face and Sesshomaru knew that Saige understand what he was trying to tell her. He lets go of her arm and placed his hand on her shoulder "Let's go".

Saige nods and was about leave with Sesshomaru when suddenly a scent reaches her nose. She looked at Sesshomaru and notices that he was looking over at the direction where the scent was coming from.

"Viper," she heard her father says

"He's near where the others are," she told her father.

Saige and Sesshomaru transform into a ball of light and flew off into the forest.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

Rin was standing outside the hut when Kagome came out "You should come inside, it starting to get cold out here," she suggests.

"No, I'm fine," Rin replied "I want to make sure Lord Sesshomaru and Saige return back here".

"Don't worry they'll be back," Kagome assured Rin.

Rin turns and looked at Kagome "I guess you right," she says and was about to go in with Kagome when out of nowhere a tentacle appears and wrapped around Rin's waist and pulled her away from Kagome "Kagome!"

"Rin!" Kagome ran after Rin

"Rin!" Jaken yelled as she ran behind Kagome.

Inuyasha, Ella, and Kohaku ran out of the hut just as Sango, Miroku, and Shippo ran over to them.

An evil laugher was heard.

"Cobramaru," Inuyasha says, recognizes the laugh and the scent.

"I impress that you recognize me, Inuyasha," Cobramaru appears, floating in the sky holding Rin in his arms.

"Rin!" Kagome shouted as she grabs an arrow from behind her back.

"I wouldn't shoot that arrow if I were you," Cobramaru warned "If you do then Rin will died by my hand".

Kagome lowers her bow and arrow, worrying for Rin safety

Rin was struggling to break free, but Cobramaru tighten his grip.

"What a shame that Saige and Sesshomaru aren't here to see this," Cobramaru smirks when he notices Sesshomaru and Saige was not here.

"What do you do to them?" Inuyasha shouted.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

Viper was running in the forest when two ball of light appears in front of him.

He smirks "Well if isn't Saige and Sesshomaru, what do you want?"

"I should be the one asking that," Saige coldly replied.

"Ooh," he glances at Sesshomaru and Saige "What this, so you and daddy are teamig up and destroy me".

"Hn," Sesshomaru says as he held up his claws.

Viper sighs and shrugs "its shame that you are so clueless".

Sesshomaru glares at Viper and cracked his knuckles, stretching out his claws. Then he swings his claws at Viper who dodges out the way "Look like I strikes a nerve," he taunts.

A fist suddenly collides into Viper's face sending him tumbling backward. Viper touches his face and look to see Saige standing in front in him glaring coldly at him.

"Saige is that the best you can do?" He rubs his face "I thought you were going to use your demonic power on me" He stares at her and notices something "Oh I see, you don't have your pow...," Viper was grabs by the throat with his feets dangling above the ground by Saige who was fuming that he reveals about her losing her demonic power due to the affect of the curse "I don't need my demonic power to destroy you, I can snap your throat this instant with my claws," she snarled at him coldly.

Sesshomaru was now staring at Saige with an emotionless expression, but inside he was mixed with anger and shock to find about Saige loosing her demonic power due to Cobramaru's curse. That really made him furious. It took him by surprised when Saige grabs Viper by the throat, and lift Viper up with one hand.

Sesshomaru approaches to Saige "Saige?" He notices she was staring at Viper as if she was reading Viper's mind.

"This is a trap," she says a minute later and Sesshomaru eyes slightly widen "Viper lures me and you away from the others so Cobramaru can get to them.

She hurls Viper who flew backward and slams his back hard against a tree.

Viper claps his hands "Bravo, you finally figure it out" he remarked as he slowly got up and Sesshomaru glares at him "But by time you return back to others, it would be a little too late," he says before he disappears.

"We better go now!" Saige told her father and turns to walk away.

Sesshomaru grabs her arms and pull her close to him "We are flying," he told her.

Saige slightly nods and a cloud forms underneath her and Sesshomaru. Then he took off fast into the sky.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}

"What did you do to Sesshomaru and Saige," Inuyasha yelled.

Cobramaru smirks "Relax, Saige and Sesshomaru are not harm, not yet any way".

Inuyasha gritted his teeth "Let's Rin go!" he growls.

"I believe I can't do that," Cobramaru disagreed.

"What do you want from us?" Kagome asked.

"Now that you are asking, I do want something from you," Cobramaru gaze at everyone "Give me the little girl and I'll let Rin go as promise".

Inuyasha, Kagome, Ella, and Rin eyes widen.

"No don't do it!" Rin screams, but stops when Cobramaru's tentacle tightens around her waist making it difficult to breath.

"So, what's going to be?" Cobramaru asked.

"NEVER! I would never give Kiyomi to you!" Inuyasha retorted.

"Very well, then I shall take Rin," he says and disappears.

"NO, RIN!" Kagome ran forward, but Inuyasha grabs her arms back "Inuyasha, let me go, I must saved Rin," she cried.

"It's too late, Cobramaru is gone," Inuyasha told her.

"How am I going to explain this to Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken asked, shaking in fear that his master would killed him if anything happen to Rin.

"Sesshomaru and Saige will be upset if they know what happened to Rin," Sango says.

"I believe you are right, Sango," Miroku agreed.

"Miroku?" Sango blinks her eyes confused, but then she notices Miroku was staring at something. So she turns and looked at what Miroku was staring at. Her eyes widen when she saw Saige and Sesshomaru standing in front of Kagome and Inuyasha. Their expression wasn't happy at all. Jaken gulps and hastily dashes behind Kohaku.

"Master Jaken," Kohaku says as he looked down at Jaken who trembling in fear.

Inuyasha sighs and step forward "Sesshomaru, I can explain".

**TBC: Uh Oh this is bad. I wonder how Saige and Sesshomaru and the others going to save Rin.**

**Next Chapter will be longer.**

**Review and tell me what you think.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Thank you for the amazing reviews. So for the late update, I have been busy. Seeing your reviews encourage me.**

**I would like to thanks**

**StoriedFabric**

**SesshyRin3**

**Icegirljenni**

**kiti4life**

**RescuePatrol98**

**Thank so much for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review**

**Chapter Thirty Two**

"Where am I?" Rin asked as she slowly becomes conscious and aware of her surrounding. She moves around when she realizes her hands and legs are handcuffs to the wall. She was sitting down on the floor.

"No," she yanks at the chain attaching to the wall trying to break it off the wall, but couldn't and ended up burning her hands.

She sighs "I'm useless," she muttered then stares up at the moon through window that's with bars on it.

Suddenly the door opens revealing Viper standing there holding a tray in his hands. There was something different about him. He wasn't a boy, but a man that has brunette and his eyes were almost like human eyes except it was a little gold

"What happened to you?" Rin can help but asked "Aren't you supposed to be a boy?"

"This is my true form," he answered.

"So, you can shape shift now," she asked.

"Yes, but not exactly right," He sighs "the boy you saw me as before was a friend of mine, he died and I absorb his power".

"So, you can only shape shift to a person face when you absorb their power or energy," Rin says, understanding what Viper was saying.

"Correct," Viper walked over to her "I brought you some food," he says as he placed the tray in front of Rin.

Rin looked away "No, thank you, I'm not hungry," she rejects, kicking the tray slowly away with her foots.

"Not hungry you say," he smirks "you haven't eat much at all and we wouldn't want you to starve to death would we?'

Rin scoffs "Isn't that what you and Cobramaru wants?" she asked.

Viper folds his arms "Not exactly, we just want Sesshomaru and Saige even Inuyasha precious daughter Kiyomi, or should I say the only child they had left anyways".

"What do you mean by that?" Rin asked, not entirely understanding what Viper was trying to say.

"Oh," Viper blinks his eyes "That's right, you're not from the future," he smiles "Tell you what I'll filled you in on what happened in the future".

Rin glares at him "You might as well tell me why you have a grudge against Sesshomaru and Saige," she replied.

"So, you want to know why I have a grudge against your lover and daughter," Viper says.

Rin looked away slightly blushing, hiding it from Viper.

"Very well," Viper sighs "Might as well tell you everything you need to know since you're not going anywhere and that you might not survive".

Rin eyes widen _"Might not survive? Does that mean I'm going to die by Cobramaru?" _she wondered.

"Before I became Cobramaru's loyal servant, I lived a great life with my wife that I loved so much and willing to protect her," Viper begins.

**~Viper's Past~**

A brunette woman was sitting outside the hut sewing a kimono in her hands. She wearing a light purple kimono that long to her foots and a hair butterfly pin was resting on her hair.

"Masami?"

She looked up and smiles "Viper, you're back!" she got up and hugged him.

"What are you doing outside," Viper took off his outer layer of his kimono and wrapped around Masami "You're going to catch a cold".

"I know, but staying inside the hut all day is tiring so I went outside to get some fresh air," she told him.

"I see," Viper smiler "But you must be careful especially when demons and bandits can comes and hurt you".

Masami smiled and touched Viper's face "I understand your concern, but I'm capable of protecting myself especially..."

"When you're a demon slayer and human I must add" Viper smirked "Am I'm correct?"

"Precisely," she replied "But that doesn't mean I'm a weak human".

"You sure aren't when I first met you," he mentioned, remembering the first time he met Masami.

Masami laughs "I totally kick the crap out of you," she remarked.

"That because," he tapped her nose with his finger claw "I let you and didn't want to fight you".

"Yeah right!" she snorted "I remembered you didn't like me at all".

"Neither did you," he pointed out "You don't trust demons at all".

Masami smiled "I guess I change my mind about demons when I get to know you and developed feeling for you".

Viper wrapped his arms around Masami and pulled her into his arms "And I would never regret the day I met you because it's the best thing that happened to me. You mean the whole world to me and I would never trade anything for that," he told her.

There were tears in Masami eyes as she looked at him "Thank you," she softly replied before kissing him passionately.

The kiss didn't last long when they pulled away for air.

"So, where did you left to?" Masami asked.

"I was planning to go see the Lord of the Western," he replied.

"Sesshomaru?" said Masami.

Viper nodded "Have you heard of him?" he asked.

"Of course, I heard him as a powerful youkai demon dog and his hanyou brother, Inuyasha," Masami says "I heard Sesshomaru is cold heart and would kill anything that gets in the way".

Viper smirked "I'm not afraid of him; I want to challenge him and maybe become alliance with him".

"Are you sure you want to see him?" Masami asked in concern.

"Positive!" Viper touched her shoulders "Don't worry I'll be fine," he assured "Matter of fact, why don't you come with me and see him".

Masami looked away "I'm not sure if I should go especially when I'm human and demon slayer," she looked at him with a worried expression "and trust me when I say this, but demon slayer and demons don't get along".

"That's not true, I'm a demon and you're a demon slayer and we get along just fine," he points out.

Masami laughs "We are different from them".

"Why's that?" he asked.

"Because we are in loved with each other," she replied.

"True," he smiles "But I really want you to go with me. I don't care what other demons think. All I care about is you being with me".

"Alright, I'll go," she sighed, finally agreed.

"Great, Let get some rest because tomorrow we'll be going on a long journey," he told her.

"You go in first, I'm going to grab my stuff and be right in with you," she replied.

"Okay," He kissed her on the cheek "Don't be too long," Viper said before he left inside.

Masami grabbed her stuffs off the bench and then stared up at the sky, placing a hand over her stomach. She sighed and smiled "I hope everything would work out for Viper," she muttered and then left inside the hut.

**~End of Viper's Past~**

"I should have never told her come with me," Viper tightens his fists "That's what I regret the most.

"_So, Viper was in loved with a human that was a demon slayer,"_ Rin thoughts to herself, feeling a little sympathy _"Did something happened to Masami that made Viper this way?" _she wondered _"Does it has anything to do with Lord Sesshomaru?"_

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Sesshomaru, I can explain," Inuyasha says as he walked up to Sesshomaru and Saige.

"I want an answer now, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru insisted "Tell me what happen to Rin".

"Cobramaru kidnapped her," Inuyasha replied. Sesshomaru tighten his fists.

Kagome walked up next to Inuyasha "We were trying to save Rin, but in order to save Rin, we would have to trade Kiyomi for her," she explained, helping Inuyasha out.

"But why would he want Kiyomi?" Miroku asked.

"He need a powerful source to resurrect himself," Saige spoke all of sudden and everyone looked at her "He has this plan all along so he's using Rin assumes that we would give Kiyomi to get Rin back".

Sesshomaru walked over to her "Do you have a plan?" he asked.

She looked at him "Matter of fact I do have a plan," she replied "But it depend on whether you willing to cooperate and trust me".

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"I still remembered that day me and Masami meet Sesshomaru as if it was yesterday," Viper recalled the day he met Sesshomaru, which was the day that everything came crumpling down for him.

**~Viper's Past~**

Masami and Viper has made it to the western castle. They were standing in front the door of the castle. Viper was about to knocked on it when Masami grabbed his arm "Wait, maybe this is a bad idea," she says with uncertainty.

Viper smiles and touched Masami's hand "Relax, everything is fine," he assured before he knocked on the door.

The door of the castle open and two soldiers approached them "State you reason coming here," one of the soldiers asked.

"I'm here to see Sesshomaru, the lord of the western," Viper replied as he stood in front of Masami.

"Very well, follow us," the two soldiers lead the way. They went passed the yard where there were soldiers training. Then they went through a long hallway that never ends.

"Wow, this place is big," Masami remarked, admiring the place.

Suddenly a woman wearing a light orange kimono, a slightly big stomach was walking toward them with a smile. The two soldiers immediately stopped and bow down to her.

"Hi," she greeted "My name is Rin, I heard you are here to meet Sesshomaru".

Viper and Masami bowed down to her. "Yes, we are here to see Lord Sesshomaru," Viper answered politely.

"He's at the meeting and it's about time when the meeting is about to be over," Rin told them.

"That's okay, we can wait," Masami smiles "My name is Masami by the way," she extended her hand out toward Rin.

"Masami," Rin shaked Masami's hand "you're a demon slayer aren't you?'

"Why yes," Masami smiled "What gave it away?"

Rin chuckled "It's your name, I heard my friend mentions about you".

"Would your friend be a demon slayer also?" Masami can help it, but asked.

Rin nodded "Yes, her named is Sango".

"Sango, I know her," Masami surprised to her that name "Me and here used to train together".

"Really?" Rin asked, surprised to find out that Masami knew Sango.

"Yeah, we are best friend, but we lost contact with each other," Masami said "How is she?"

Viper smiles knowing that Masami has met a person that she talked to which is human that surprised him? He smirked _"I didn't know Sesshomaru let human stay in his castle. I wonder what she is to Sesshomaru?"_ he thought.

A Soldier suddenly approached Viper "Lord Sesshomaru will see you now," he told Viper.

"Thank you," Viper replied. He walked over to Masami "Masami, I'm going to go see Sesshomaru so you can stay here if you like".

Masami nodded "Okay," she replied.

He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and left with the soldier.

"C'mon with me," Rin said "We can talk more in my room if you like".

"Sure," Masami agreed and followed Rin down the passing seven doors until they reached to the eight doors on the right side.

Rin opened the door and let Masami walked inside.

"Wow, it's beautiful!" Masami exclaimed, looking around the room.

The room was indeed huge with one king size bed in the middle, next to bed was a table with a mirror in front and items were laying neatly on the table. Then there a double doors that lead outside to the balcony. The room was covering in the color white.

"This is your room, Rin?" Masami asked.

"Um," Rin blushed "It's actually mine and Sesshomaru room," she says quietly to where Masami can hear her.

Masami gasped and looked Rin in shock "You and Sesshomaru?"

Rin nodded

Masami smiled "Well I guess I'm not the only one fallen in love with a demon".

"Yeah," Rin smiled "It's happened".

Masami sat down on the king size bed "So, I take that you and Sesshomaru already..."

"Of course," Rin replied rather quickly before Masami can finish the rest of her sentence.

Masami notices Rin was blushing madly and laughed "You should see your face!"

Rin chuckles "I know," she replied.

Abruptly, Masami felt a pain from stomach and her hand immediately clutched to her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Rin asked, when she noticed Masami was in pain.

Masami take one deep breath and the pain went away "No, I'm fine," she replied.

Rin suddenly realizes something "Masami, are you..." she hesitated to ask.

"Pregnant, is that what you were trying to asked?" Masami replied when she notices was difficulties speaking the word out.

Rin nodded.

"Yes," Masami admitted.

"Congratulation, Does Viper know yet?" Rin asked.

Masami sighed "No, I haven't told him, but I'm planning to".

"Viper is going to be so happy when he find out," Rin smiled.

Masami blinked her eyes "How would you know?" she asked.

"Well," Rin looked and placed a hand on her stomach, rubbing it "Because I'm also pregnant too".

Masami gasped and smiled "Congratulation!" she cheered and hugged Rin "So, did you told Sesshomaru?"

Rin nodded

"How did he take it?"

Rin smiled, remembered how she told Sesshomaru and what his reaction was "He was happy," she says "Honestly, I was worried at first about telling him because I was scared that he wouldn't accept the baby because it hanyou, but turned out, he was fine with it and accept the baby the way it is".

"Glad to hear that," Masami replied.

"So, are you nervous to tell Viper?" Rin asked.

"A little nervous," Masami sighed and then smiles "But, I know everything will turn out okay for me," she turned and looked Rin "Have you thought a name for your baby?"

"Well, I haven't thought of one yet," Rin said "me and Sesshomaru thinking about naming the baby Saige.

"Saige, that's a great name!" Masami commented.

"Thanks," Rin replied with a smile.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Sesshomaru was in his library looking at something when a knock door interrupted him "Enter!" he said without looking up.

A soldier came in and bowed down to Sesshomaru "My Lord, Viper is here to see you," he explained.

"Sent him in," was the reply from Sesshomaru.

"Yes sir," the soldier replied and left out the door as Viper came walking in. Sesshomaru closed his book and got up from his seat.

"This better be good," he said.

"Sesshomaru, how nice to meet you," Viper replied.

"Hn," Sesshomaru walked up to him "What do you want?" he asked.

"I want to challenge you to see who's strong," Viper replied.

Sesshomaru placed his hand on the handle of his Baksaiga "Interesting, you can here want to challenge me, knowing that you will be defeated by me".

Viper smirked "I would say that, who know I might win," he taunted.

Sesshomaru glared at Viper. Even though Viper was annoyed to him, he heard from what he know that Viper is a fighter and indeed strong. So Viper can be useful and a big helped to him.

"I accept your challenge," he agreed "but under one circumstance".

"I'm listening," Viper said.

"If I won, we will become allies, we will battle tomorrow" Sesshomaru replied.

"You got yourself a deal," Viper agreed "So, what's up with the human girl named Rin, is she important to you?"

"It's none of your concern," he replied coldly.

Viper held his hands up "Ok, but I totally understand if you have fallen in love with her".

"How do know that?" Sesshomaru growled, not appreciating Viper sticking his nose into his love life.

"Because I also fallen in love with a human," Viper admitted "But not just any human, a demon slayer".

"Hn," Sesshomaru smirked _"Fallen for a demon slayer, just like Inuyasha fallen for that priestess"._

"You fallen for a demon slayer is not my concern and I don't need to tell you anything about my life either," Sesshomaru replied as he sat down in chair "Now, escort yourself out".

"Very well, see at the battle field tomorrow," Viper nodded and left.

**~End of Viper's Past~**

A soldier came in and whispers in Viper's ear and then Viper gestures the soldier to leave.

"Well, aren't you going to continue telling me what happened?" Rin asked, waiting to hear the rest.

"Tomorrow, I tell the rest tomorrow," he replied before he left out the door, closing it shut.

"_So, I and Lord Sesshomaru know Viper in the future. I'm friend with Masami who already dead. The question is how she died? _ Rin thought _"Could there be a misunderstanding between Lord Sesshomaru and Viper?_

She knew that Viper and Sesshomaru were once allies, but why did it all fall apart.

Was there someone else causing Sesshomaru and Viper to turned against each other.

Rin was determining to make Viper tell her everything and maybe the information might useful and be a big help. She may be capture, but that doesn't mean she will give up that easily on trying to escape.

She hopes that Saige wouldn't try anything to stupid and get herself hurt in process. As for Sesshomaru, she knew he would immediately find his way to her and to rescue her.

"_Please be okay and don't fall into a trap," _she thought as her mind was thinking about Saige, Sesshomaru, and the others.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"We need to split up," Saige suggested.

"No way!" Inuyasha disagreed "I'm not letting you go alone, Saige!"

"That's too dangerous for you," Kagome replied, worrying for Saige.

"You're not going alone, Saige," Sesshomaru says, giving Saige an "I mean it" look.

Saige tighten her fists "It doesn't concern whether you disagree or agree, but I'm letting you know if you follow me, you will be walking right into Cobramaru's trap".

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," Inuyasha agreed.

"I got an idea," Ella spokes all of sudden and everyone looked at her "Lord Sesshomaru will go will Inuyasha through the back of the castle while me, Kohaku, Kagome,and Saige go through the front to distract Cobramaru and Viper".

"Sound like a good plan," Kagome agreed.

"What about us?" Sango asked

"You, Miroku, and Shippo will stay here and protect Kiyomi," Ella replied.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo nodded.

Saige walked over to Kagome giving her the square box that she took out from her sleeves.

Kagome opens it and saw an arrow with blood stain on it "An arrow?"

"You are going to shoot this arrow at Cobramaru when it's the right time," Saige said "The blood stain belong to Cobramaru, you were the one that shot him with it. The arrow was dip in poison. Totosai sent Kiyomi here to give it me so I can give it you. You only have one chance to shoot this arrow at Cobramaru".

"I understand," Kagome nods "I will shoot when the time comes".

Saige walked away "Let's go!"

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha left ahead of Saige, taking off into the forest. Then Saige, Kohaku, Ella, and Kagome enter into the forest.

**TBC: Whew this was a long chapter! The next chapter will have more of Viper's past. It will explain why Saige didn't killed Viper and also scene of Saige, Ella, Kohaku, and Kagome.**

**I sense something is going to happen to Kiyomi.**

**Please review!**

:D


	33. Chapter 33

**WOW! 100 reviews total. **

**I was surprised this story got this far. Since its 100 reviews, I decide to update again.**

**Again thanks to everyone that read and review my story. I apologize for the errors that I have in the story.**

**Anyway, that's enough with me talking and on with the story.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**Chapter Thirty Three**

"Saige, how are you planning to distract Cobramaru and Viper so that your father and uncle can easily seek into the castle unnoticed?" Ella asked.

Saige stopped walking and turned around "With this," she extends her hand out, opening it. In the palm of Saige's hand is a small peach wooden doll with a white hair around it. Kohaku and Kagome curiously walked over and looked what was in Saige's hand.

Ella realizes what Saige was planning to do "You're planning to create a copy of Kiyomi," she says.

Hearing what Ella just say, Kagome looked up at Saige, wondering the same thing.

Saige clasps the small peach wooden doll in her hand "Precisely, let just say that Cobramaru and Viper aren't the only one with something up their sleeves," she gave the little peach wooden doll to Ella "You know what to do".

Ella nodded and clasps her hands on the small peach wooden doll. She mutters a spell and a light appears from her hands, transforming the small peach wooden doll into Kiyomi who is now standing in front of her, Saige, Kagome and Kohaku.

"Amazing," Kohaku remarked "She look so real".

Kiyomi looked at Kagome before hugging her.

"Does it have Kiyomi personality too?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, in order to fool Viper and Cobramaru, We have to make it look totally real," Ella explained "So when we arrive at the castle, you have to be concern for it as if it is actually Kiyomi here with you".

"I understand," Kagome nodded.

"Let's go," Saige turned and walked away and the others follow behind.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were running fast in the forest heading toward the Castle where Cobramaru was hiding according to Saige.

In Inuyasha's mind, he was thinking about Saige and Kiyomi. When he found out that Kiyomi was indeed his daughter, he was surprised and shocked at first. Many unanswered question was in his mind like what happened to him and Kagome in the future? What was his future self reaction, knowing that Kiyomi was here?

"_Something is not right,"_ Inuyasha thoughts _"There is something else that Saige knew about Kiyomi and she's not saying. The way she replied that Kiyomi is going to be okay, she hesitated._

Inuyasha glances at Sesshomaru in front of him _"Sesshomaru, does he know what Saige is hiding? After he is her father, maybe he figures it out without Saige even telling him,"_ he thoughts.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru stopped walking and since Inuyasha was deeply in his own thoughts, he didn't notices Sesshomaru stopped and collides into his back.

"Hey!" Inuyasha retorted "Why did you stop? At least give me head up when you are stopping," He walked to aside, standing next to Sesshomarru.

"Care to explain why you stopped?" Inuyasha asked.

"See for yourself," was Sesshomaru's respond.

Inuyasha looked in front and saw bunch of demon soldier standing there "Aw man, not these guys again!

Sesshomaru glares at the demon soldiers "Move out of my way!" he demanded.

The demon soldiers remain where they were, not intending to move.

Inuyasha scoffs and pulled out his Tessaiga "As if they would listen to you, let's just killed them already," he says and then lunges at the demon soldier.

Sesshomaru remains where he was as the demon soldiers charge at him. He thrusts out a hand; palm aimed directly at them and releases a huge amount of poison

Inuyasha who notices Sesshomaru releasing the poison, immediately closes his eyes and shouts his mouth, not wanting to breathe any of it in.

The poison melts most of the demon soldiers into bones and ashes.

"My turn!" Inuyasha swings his Tessaiga "Wind Scar! He yelled.

Wind Scar's attack obliterates the rest of the demon soldiers.

Inuyasha then placed Tessaiga back it sheath. He looked at Sesshomaru "Cobramaru probably know we are coming".

"Not quite," Sesshomaru says "He knew we are coming, but he doesn't know our plan. He assumed that we would walk right into his trap and that's where he's wrong"

Sesshomaru turns and walked away.

Inuyasha stares at Sesshomaru _"I hope you are right, Sesshomaru,"_ he thoughts and then follows behind Sesshomaru.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

In the castle, in the dark small room, Rin was lying on the floor awake thinking about Viper's past. She almost felt sad for him when she heard him saying that he lost the woman he loved.

She can't help it, but wonders if Sesshomaru actually has something to do with Masami's death.

"_Did Lord Sesshomaru kill Viper's wife?"_ Rin wondered _"No, no, I can't think that way," _She shakes those nonsense thoughts out from her mind _"Lord Sesshomaru would never do that"._

The door suddenly opens and Rin immediately got up. Viper came in holding a cup of water, closing the door behind him.

"I see, you haven't touched your food," he says.

Rin looked away from him "Like I say, I wasn't hungry," she replied.

Viper kneels down in front of her "Here, drink some water if you're not eating," he told her.

"No thanks," Rin denied.

"I didn't poison the water if that's what you are wondering," he says and she looked at him.

"_Is Viper being nice to me?" _She blinks her eyes.

She slowly took the cup of water from Viper. She hesitates for a moment whether to drink the water before she drank it all. She then gave the cup to Viper "Thank you," she replied.

Viper nodded.

"You did say you will tell me rest of your story," Rin says a moment later.

Viper got up and went to a corner. He sat down facing Rin "Let's begin then," he replied.

**~Viper's Past~**

At the Western Castle

Two days passed by, Viper and Masami had stayed at the Castle after Rin convinced them to stay since they lived very far and won't be able to be back for the battle between Sesshomaru and Viper.

Masami and Rin has been spending time with each other talking about their life and how they are anxious to be mothers. Both of their stomachs are big. Masami had already told Viper about her being pregnant, which he was happy to hear it.

Right now, Rin and Masami are outside the castle, in the garden admiring the view when Inukimi came out and approached them.

Rin and Masami got up and bowed their head down to Inukimi.

"The battle is about to begin," Inukimi told them.

Rin and Masami nodded and followed Inukimi to the battle field where Sesshomaru and Viper were standing, facing it each other, and holding their swords in their hands.

Rin and Masami were standing to side watching the duel between Sesshomaru and Viper.

"Come at me," Sesshomaru said.

Immediately, Viper lunged at him swinging his claws. Sesshomaru quickly dodged it and grabbed Viper's wrist with his hand. Then he tossed Viper to the ground, but Viper was quick on his feet and attacked Sesshomaru again this time using his sword.

Sesshomaru blocked Viper's attacked with his sword, Baksaiga and sent Viper flying backward, landed on the ground.

"Viper," Masami muttered, worried for him.

A hand touched her shoulder. She looked and saw Rin smiling at her "Don't worry, Masami, Sesshomaru won't hurt Viper. He's only trying to test Viper's skills out," she assured.

Masami smiles, trusting Rin that Viper would be okay.

Viper got off the ground and points his sword at Sesshomaru. A red energy came out and blasts at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru blocked the attack, but the force of the blast was too strong and it sends him flying backward. Hastily, Sesshomaru flips over and landed back on his feet. Viper's attack has hit Sesshomaru's arm causing it to bleed.

"Sesshomaru," Rin said with concerned seeing Sesshomaru injured.

"Hn, not bad," Sesshomaru remarked. He super speed over to Viper and swings his sword taking Viper by surprised. Viper tried to block it with his sword, but Sesshomaru hit his sword out of his hands and aim the sword his neck.

A moment later, Sesshomaru removed his sword, Baksaiga away and placed back in it sheath "I win," he stated.

Viper nodded "That was a fair game and as promise I will join you," he replied "Give me at least month to come back here because there are things I need to settle back home".

"Very well, then the decision is made," Sesshomaru turned and walked away. Rin rushed up to him "Sesshomaru, you're hurt," she touched his injured arm.

"It's not a big deal," Sesshomaru told her "It will heal," he assured her.

Then Rin and Sesshomaru left as Masami rushed over to Viper

"Are you alright?" she asked.

He looked at her with a smile "I'm fine," He put his arms around her "Let's go home," he replied and then left with Masami by his side.

**~ End Viper's Past~**

**:::::::::::::::**

"I don't get it," Rin says "You and Lord Sesshomaru had agreed to become allies, so how does it have anything to do with Masami's death?"

"That's where you are wrong," Viper tightens his fists "Sesshomaru didn't keep his end of the bargain!"

Rin shook her head "No, you're wrong! Lord Sesshomaru would never do that!" she yelled.

Viper scoffs "So, defending Sesshomaru aren't you?" Then let's see if you're going to defend him after you hear this".

**~Viper's Past~**

It has been four days since Viper and Masami had left the Western Castle. They had been traveling to get back to their home.

Masami was getting exhausted so Viper stopped at an empty hut in the forest for her to rest.

"Here drink some water," Viper gave a bottle of water to Masami who drank it down and wipe the sweat off her face.

"I'm sorry," Masami apologizes.

Viper smiles and shook his head "No need to apologies, you are pregnant and needed some rest. So it's okay," he told her.

Masami smiled and put her head on Viper's shoulder.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Viper and Masami was asleep when suddenly they sat right up.

"I sense demons coming here," said Masami who looked at Viper.

Viper got up, grabbing his sword "You're stay here and don't go anywhere," he left outside.

Masami grabbed her sword next to her and got up. She went over to the window and looked through it.

Her eyes widen as she saw the sky was dark covering with bunch of demons. She looked around and found Viper was nowhere to be seen.

She was about to leave when she felt a chill down her back and sensed a demon aura. Immediately, she yanked her sword out and looked around.

A shadow zoom passed her and she swings her sword rapidly "Come out! I know you're here!" she yelled.

She placed a hand over her stomach, worry for her child and wondered where her husband was "Viper," she muttered.

A loud screamed startling her. She immediately recognized the loud screamed belong to Viper.

"Viper!" She turned toward the hut door when she got strike hard in the back of her stomach.

Her eyes widen as she gasped in pain.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Viper was fighting off the demons and was wounded by them when he heard a scream and smell blood.

"_Masami!" _ He rapidly attacked the demon all at once and obliterated them all with his sword.

Then he rushed back to the hut and found Masami's lifeless body. What shocked him more was seeing Sesshomaru standing there covered with Masami's blood with a grin of his face.

"YOU!" he swing his sword at them, but he escaped.

He then went over to Masami's lifeless body and held it his arms.

"NOOOOO!" he cried.

**~ End Viper's Past~**

**:::::::::::::::**

"Now, are you still defending Sesshomaru?" he asked, staring at Rin who was looking down sadly.

"No, it can't be true," she muttered as tears forms in her eyes "Lord Sesshomaru would never do that!"

"Well it's true, now you know why I want revenge on him and it includes anyone that related to him," Viper got up and walked to the door "I want him to suffer the way he made me suffer".

"I still believe Lord Sesshomaru is innocent," Rin said all of sudden and Viper turned and looked at her in shock.

"What!" he yelled.

He walked over to her, pulling out a small black ball pearl and looked at it.

_Cobramaru gave the small black ball pearl to Viper "Make Rin, sallow this!" he ordered._

_Viper stared at the small black ball pearl "What do you plan to do?" he can't help but asked._

"_You'll see when you gave it to her," Cobramaru says "Let's just say it's a gift to you. You will be pleased to know that it would make Sesshomaru suffer"._

He looked up at Rin and then at the small black ball pearl before he walked over to her.

**TBC: Cliffhanger!  
Review and tell me what you think?**

Next chapter will reveal what actually happen to Masami.


	34. Chapter 34

**Sorry for the late update. Thanks for the amazing reviews. Here is next this chapter it will start out with what really happened in future with Masami. So it's a flashback in the future in a normal view.**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**Chapter Thirty Four**

**~The Future Normal View Flashback~**

At the Western Castle

Sesshomaru walked in his room that he shared with Rin and found her standing outside in the balcony. She was staring up at the sky deeply in thought.

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She jumped a little and turned around "Sesshomaru?"

"You shouldn't be out here especially when you're pregnant," he told her.

Rin sighed "I know, but I need somewhere to think".

"You miss Masami, don't you?" he asked.

Rin nodded "I'm worried about her, something is not right here".

Sesshomaru pulled her into his embrace "Don't worry Rin, Masami will be fine with Viper by herself," he assured her.

Rin looked up at him and smiled "I guess you're right," she says.

"I'm always right," he replied with a smirked and then leaned down and kissed her passionately on the lips.

Suddenly a soldier came bursting in and Rin and Sesshomaru jumped apart. The soldier was bowing his head down so he didn't notices the glared that Sesshomaru was giving him.

"What is it?"

"My Lord, a bunch of demons are heading this way," the soldier informed.

"Which direction the demons are coming from?" Sesshomaru asked.

"They're coming from the East not far from her," the soldier replied.

Rin eyes widen and grabs Sesshomaru's arm "That's where Viper and Masami is," she told him.

He placed his hand over hers and squeezed it.

"Assemble the soldiers, we're gong," he commanded.

Soldier nodded "Yes sir!" he replied.

Sesshomaru turned and looked at Rin "Stay here," he insisted.

Rin nodded "Be careful," she replied.

Sesshomaru walked away leaving Rin behind. She placed a hand over her stomach.

Outside the Castle

Sesshomaru came out and saw Inuyasha standing there waiting for him.

"Hn," he walked up to Inuyasha

"Thought you might need help," Inuyasha replied with a smirked.

"Let's go!" was Sesshomaru's respond before he turned and walked away with Inuyasha following behind him.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Huh?" Inuyasha smelled blood and immediately recognized it "Sesshomaru, Masami is in trouble!" he shouted.

"I smell her blood and Viper is nowhere near her," Sesshomaru replied.

"It's not only that, I sensed a demon near where Masami was," Inuyasha replied.

Hastily Sesshomaru and Inuyasha ran faster than before with the soldier right behind them.

They arrived at the empty hut and saw a dark purple aura coming out from it. The soldier quickly fought off the demons as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru rushed inside.

Inside Sesshomaru and Inuyasha came to face with a demon, holding Masami in his arms with it tentacles sticking out of Masami's stomach. Masami's face was pale and she was hanging limply

"Bastard!" Inuyasha yanked his sword, Tessaiga out "Let's her go!"

"As you wish," the demon smirked and tossed Masami's body at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha who catch her. Sesshomaru yanked out his Baksaiga tried to attack the demon but it dodged it and strike Sesshomaru's arm. Then the demon lunged at Inuyasha attacked him in the chest, but Inuyasha managed to block and only had a minor injury. Sesshomaru blasted beam of energy from his Baksaiga at the demon. It made the demon fled away.

Inuyasha was holding Masami in his arms "Sesshomaru, use your Tenseiga to saved her".

Sesshomaru placed Baksaiga back in its sheath and then pulled Tenseiga out "Put her down on the ground," he ordered.

Inuyasha nodded and placed Masami gently on the ground. Then he moved away as Sesshomaru pointed his Tenseiga at Masami. He waited for the souls of the dead, but it didn't come. He placed Tenseiga back on his waist belt next to Baksaiga and then walked out of the hut with Inuyasha running after him.

"What!" Inuyasha shouted "But you have to!"

"There no souls of the dead to cut with Tenseiga," Sesshomaru simply replied.

Inuyasha blinks his eyes "That's why you couldn't save her".

Back inside hut, a shadow was standing over Masami's body watch Inuyasha and Sesshomaru leaving. It slowly stepped out from the shadow revealing it face to be Sesshomaru with a grin of his face. His hands were covering in Masami's blood.

"Fools, you walked right into my trap," he stares at his hand "I got what I need it".

In the palm of his hand was piece of Sesshomaru's hair and Inuyasha's hair. Then he waited until Viper arrived. He smirks when he saw Viper's expression assuming that he was Sesshomaru because he was able shape shift himself to be like Sesshomaru and have Sesshomaru's scent. After that he disappeared before Viper got a chance to attack.

**~End of the Future Normal View Flashback~**

**Back to the Present**

Saige, Kohaku, Kagome, and Ella were halfway near the castle when suddenly a shadow zoom passed them really fast

Saige notices it and stop walking. Her hand immediately went on the handle of her sword.

"Saige?" Kagome looked at her "What is it?"

"He knows we are here," she saying with her back still facing Kagome, Kohaku, and Ella.

Kohaku grabs his chain sickles weapon as Kagome reaches for her arrows behind her back. Kiyomi was hiding behind Kagome trembling.

Ella was reaching for her sword from behind her when a bunch of demons appears, surrounding them and was closing in on them. They were glaring their fangs at them.

"Hn," Saige raises her right arm up and a thin, whip-like strand of yellow-green energy generates from her finger tips.

Hastily, the demons lunge at them, trying to devour them,

Kohaku swings his chain sickles at two demons slicing their head off as Kagome shots her arrows at some of them while Kiyomi was clinging on her leg.

An energy beam was emitting out from Ella's sword as she swings at the demons, blasting them into pieces.

The demons were chasing after Kohaku who fight them off using his sword and then he flings his chain sickles at them.

Saige swiftly move her arm around slashing the demons as they charges at her. Sensing the demons was trying to attack her from behind; she swings her poison back toward the demons from behind, slicing them into pieces.

More demons appear and lunge rapidly at them. One of the demons swings his claws at Saige who dodges; receive a minor scratch on her wrist. She thrusts out a hand; palm aimed directly at the demon that attacked her and releases a huge amount of poison.

"Look like Cobramaru doesn't want us to reach to the castle," Ella said as she swings her sword, chopping one demon head off.

Kohaku looked at Saige "Me and Ella can handle these demons from here!"

"Let's go!" Saige took off with Kagome following behind, holding Kiyomi's hand.

Kohaku rushes over to Ella who back was facing him. He walked backward and stops when his back was touching Ella's back.

Ella looked back at him "I got an idea, think you're up for it".

Kohaku nods.

"Give your chain sickle".

He gave the chain sickle to Ella who took it and mutters something. Then a pink light emitted from her hand went into the chain sickles.

"Here," she gave the chain sickle back to Kohaku then she aims her sword at the demons "Ready?"

"Let's do this!" Kohaku tosses his chain sickles at the same time Ella swings her sword, blasting an energy beam at the demons, obliterate them.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha have made to the Castle and went in unnoticed from the back.

Once inside, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru starting to looked around.

"Rin has to be here somewhere," Inuyasha sniffs the air for Rin's scent.

"This way," Sesshomaru took off with Inuyasha following behind. He immediately picked up Rin scent when they got inside and knew where she was.

"_This is way too easy,"_ Inuyasha has a feeling that something not right _"Why would this place be empty with guards or anyone guarding this place?"_ he wondered _"Unless... this is a trap"._

Before Inuyasha could inform Sesshomaru that this was trap, Sesshomaru went into a room

"Dammit!" he curses and follows Sesshomaru when a bright light blinded him "What's going on!"

The bright light fade away and he and Sesshomaru appear in a maze that's huge and have many paths to go.

They looked around to find a way out

"This is crazy!" Inuyasha yanks out his Tessaiga "I'm creating a shortcut to get us out here," he said, getting ready to use Wind Scar.

"I wouldn't use Tessaiga if I were you"

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru in puzzlement.

A thin, whip-like strand of yellow-green energy appears from Sesshomaru's finger tip. He swings the thin, whip-like strand of yellow green energy at the maze's wall and a barrier become visible.

"A barrier," Inuyasha said in shock. He didn't know that the maze have a barrier. If Sesshomaru haven't stopped, he would have destroyed both of them with Tessaiga. That's what Cobramaru would want.

The maze's barrier deflects Sesshomaru's poison whip back at Sesshomaru who reacts, withdrawing his poison whip.

"A barrier, ha I can break it with my Tessaiga," Inuyasha said, attempting to use Tessaiga again "Unless this is something else about this barrier that I need to know"

"Hn," Sesshomaru turned and walked away.

"Hey!" Inuyasha shouted "At least answer the damn question before leaving!" He placed the Tessaiga back in it sheath and follow Sesshomaru.

"_This was indeed Cobramaru's trap. If Inuyasha have broken that barrier, then it would end up trapping me and Inuyasha here and drain our energy. This was what Saige was talking about,"_ Sesshomaru thought.

**~Sesshomaru's Flashback~**

Earlier before he left with Inuyasha to the castle, he had a conversation with Saige

Saige had her back turn to Sesshomaru "Before you go to the castle with Inuyasha, there is something you need to know first," She turned and looked at him "Cobramaru will be setting a trap waiting for you and Inuyasha to walk in on it".

"Do you where the trap is?" Sesshomaru asked.

Saige nodded "When you reach there, use this to break the barrier," She gave him her sword.

Sesshomaru took it and looked at it. Then he looked at her.

"It was forged from your fang and mine combined together. It can easy shattered Cobramaru's barrier and protect you," she explained to him.

Sesshomaru pulled out his sword, Baksaiga and gave it to her. She surprisingly looked at him "It'll protect you," he simply replied.

She took it and held in her hands, staring at it. Then she turned and walked away with Sesshomaru watching her.

"Saige"

She stopped walking and turned around to look at him.

"Tell me one thing, did you had a great life or a bad one"

Saige looked away "You were a great father," she replied before she walked away.

**~ End of Sesshomaru's Flashback~**

Sesshomaru pulled out the sword that Saige gave him and turned to look at Inuyasha. As if Inuyasha can read what Sesshomaru's mind, he yanks out his Tessaiga. Hastily, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha swings at the maze's wall at the same time shattering the barrier and whole maze.

"There a way out!" Inuyasha placed his Tessaiga back into sheath and went ahead of Sesshomaru.

They made out of the maze and stumble into a long hallway that never ends "Hn, another trap".

"It seems like Cobramaru doesn't want to give up," Inuyasha smirks "I can pick up Rin's scent close by".

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha went in the opposite direction away from the long hallway that never ends. They arrive at a door of a cell and Inuyasha smashes it open with his Tessaiga. Sesshomaru went in first and saw Rin sitting a corner all chain up. He uses his claws and breaks the chain off of her.

"Rin," he touches her and she looked up at him frighten.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" she weakly said.

Inuyasha went over to Sesshomaru "Are you sure that's really Rin and not a fake one?"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Kagome, Kiyomi, and Saige have arrived at the Castle and found Cobramaru waiting for them.

"Did you come here to trade Kiyomi for Rin?" he smirked.

"Hn," Saige placed her hand on Baksaiga "Actually I can here to slice your head off myself".

"I see," Cobramaru smiles "I guess I'm going to have to take Kiyomi by force then".

Kagome held Kiyomi behind her back "I don't think so".

"So, you are trying to protect her, but for how long," he snaps his fingers and bunch of demons appears "You see my solider demons haven't eat yet so I might as well let them feast to their desire".

Saige pulled out Baksaiga while Kagome grabs her arrow from her back.

"Saige, do you actually think that I don't know that your father and Inuyasha are in my castle right now?"

Saige glares at him

"You see, they already walked right into my trap just as I plan. Viper has done what I told him to do. Now it's time for me to sit and enjoy the show" He snaps his fingers again and the solder demons attack Saige and Kagome who defend themselves.

One of the soldier demons bit Saige's wrist and end up getting slash by the chain sickle.

"Didn't your mother teach you manner!" Kohaku shouted.

Saige held her wrist and stare at it "Oh no!" she muttered "the bracelet is gone!"

She remembers that it must have fallen off when she was fighting the soldier demons earlier before she reached the castle.

Suddenly a tentacle appears and tries to attack her, but she dodges and slashes with her claws. Then she lunges at Cobramaru draw out Baksaiga.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Sesshomaru helps Rin up on her feet "Let's go!" They ran out the cell room and ran into trouble

"Not these guys again!" Inuyasha exclaimed, glaring at the solider demons. He pulled out his Tessaiga and slashes at the solider demons. Sesshomaru wrapped one of his arms around Rin while he uses his poison whip with other arm, swinging violently at the solider demons.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Cobramaru dodges out of the way as Saige swings Baksaiga toward his head. He counterattacks with a fist in Saige's face causing her tumble backward. Immediately she was back on her feet and attack Cobramaru with her poison whip, whacking in the face with it.

Ella suddenly senses something was not right. She turned and looked at Cobramaru and Saige.

"_Wait, something is not right about Cobramaru," _She saw him smirking and immediately knew what was wrong _"Oh no! That's not Cobramaru. He's fake!"_

She hastily rushes over trying to reach Saige who about to attack Cobramaru with Baksaiga again.

"_That's it, Saige deliver you attack at me!" _Cobramaru thought.

Saige swings down at Cobramaru with Baksaiga.

"Saige!" Ella screamed. Saige turned and saw Ella appears right next to her pushing her out of the way as Cobramaru evaporate in a black aura and a tentacle impale her hard through the front of her stomach and out from the back.

"Ella!" Kohaku, Saige, and Kagome shouted in shock.

Blood was coming out from her stomach and mouth. She was gasping for breath.

Kohaku angry leaps toward Ella, swinging his chain sickle, cutting the tentacles. Ella was release and fall fast toward the ground.

"Ella!" He caught her in his arm and looked at her "Hang on, don't die, I can save you!"

Ella was breathing heavily and was in pain.

"Kohaku! Watch out!" Kagome shouted. Kohaku looked up and saw a solider demon closing on him and Ella.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled, swinging his Tessaiga at the solider demon that was trying to attack Kohaku.

A tentacle appears again and grabs Kiyomi away from Kagome.

"Kiyomi!" Kagome yelled.

"What a shame that you lost Saige; you will never defeat me! No matter what you do, I'm always one step ahead of you!" Cobramaru's voice echoes with amusement.

Suddenly the castle vanishes in front of them.

"Dammit, he got a way again!" Inuyasha cursed.

Saige went over to Kohaku who was holding Ella in his arm. Ella looked at Saige "Sorry, I couldn't stay and fight with you and defeat Cobramaru," she weakly said.

"Don't say that," Saige replied.

Sesshomaru went over next to Saige. Kohaku looked at Sesshomaru "Please save her," he pleaded.

Saige looked way as Sesshomaru placed his hand on Tenseiga. He was intending to use it.

"Don't," he heard Ella said "You can't saved me, Tenseiga won't work on me"

"What!" Kohaku's eyes widen "No, it should work on you! Just let Lord Sesshomaru tried".

Ella shook her head with a small smile "its ok, I'm already dead remember. I can rest in peace now. I'm no longer under Cobramaru's control".

Tears were starting to form in Kagome and Kohaku's eyes.

"Please don't cry, Kohaku," she touches his face.

"But you can go! Not yet! You promise you would tell what the future look like," he cried.

Ella gave a small smile and then touches Kohaku's forehead with her hands. Images of the future appear in his mind.

**~Images of the future~**

1st Image: Kohaku saved Ella from a demon

2nd Image: Ella saved Kohaku from poison by giving him the antidote. She used her mouth to transfer the antidote into his mouth.

3rd Image: Saige, Ella, and Kohaku trained together

4th Image: Kohaku and Ella splashed water at each other.

5th Image: Kohaku and Ella were fighting demons together.

6th Image: Kohaku and Ella ride on Kirara during the sunset with a smile on their faces.

7th Image: Kohaku gave flowers to Ella

8th Image: Kohaku and Ella sitting together staring at the stars and moon in the sky.

**~End of the Images of the Future~**

Ella removes her hand from Kohaku's forehead. She closes her eyes and her hand fell to her side.

Inuyasha hugs Kagome as she cried. Kohaku held Ella's lifeless body and cried.

Sesshomaru placed his hand on Saige who sadly looked away _"I promise Ella, I will defeat Cobramaru. Your death is not in vain,"_ she tightens her fists.

Energy of light emerges out from Ella's body and went into Saige's body. Then Ella's body vanishes in dust and disappears away. Kohaku got up and stares at the sky _"I will avenge your death and make Cobramaru pay!" _

**TBC: Whew that was a long chapter. So tell me what you think? It's sad that Ella died. **

**Q: Do you think that Viper made Rin sallow the black pearl?**

**Q: Any guess on the person who disguises himself to be Sesshomaru.**

**Review and tell me what you think.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Sorry for the late. I was busy with exams and other things. Also I was editing this chapter making sure there wouldn't be errors. So here the next update chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**Chapter Thirty Five**

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were sitting around a small bonfire in the hut where Kiyomi was resting. Sango was near Kiyomi by her side while Jaken was pacing back and forth, which really annoyed Shippo.

"Jaken, quite walking around," he shouted and Sango shushes him for being too loud.

Suddenly Sango shudders "What's wrong, Sango?" the monk asked.

"I felt something is not right".

"What do you mean?"

"Well I..."

"Inuyasha and the others are back!" Shippo yelled, interrupting Sango and Miroku conversation.

Immediately, Sango and Miroku got up and went outside "Inuyasha! Kagome!" they greeted.

"Sango, Miroku, is everything okay here?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku nods "Everything is okay here".

"Kiyomi is resting if you're wondering where she is," Sango added. Then she notices Kohaku was looking down "Kohaku?" She walked over to him "Are you okay?"

Kagome grabs Sango's arm and pulled her to aside "Sango, there something you should know".

"I need to be alone," Kohaku turned and walked away.

Miroku was about to follows him when Saige beat him to it. Kohaku was standing alone on the edge of the cliff, staring up at the sky when Saige caught up to him.

"You shouldn't be out here alone," She walked up to him.

He slightly turned to look at her "I can take care of myself," he told her before he turn back around and stares up at the sky.

"Not when you are like this," she points out.

There were silences between them.

"Is it true...," Kohaku asked a moment later and Saige looked at him slightly confused "That Tenseiga can't save her?" he finishes the rest of his question.

"Apparently, yes," was Saige's respond.

"Did she die the same way in future," Kohaku asked and Saige looked at him.

Just from asking that question, Saige realizes that Kohaku already knew Ella was dead before, but he doesn't know how she died.

"No," she simply replied "I killed her myself," she answered a moment later without hesitation and receives a shock look from Kohaku.

"Why? I thought you and Ella are friend!" he sounded a little bit angry.

"Because she asked me to," she stated before walking away

Kohaku sighs, knowing that Saige only killed Ella because she has no choice and that she was only trying to save Ella. He turned to look at Saige "Are you sad that Ella is gone? He found himself asking.

Saige stopped walking, but didn't turn to look Kohaku "I feel no emotions such as sadness. Emotions are what make everyone weak so I don't have it in me," she said before she walked away leaving Kohaku alone.

"_No, it not true,"_ Kohaku thoughts as he watches Saige leave_ "you do care and sad that Ella is gone, but you chose not to show it"._

Then Kohaku walked toward the direction where Saige walked off to.

**XXXXXX**

"So, Ella is gone," Sango said after she heard what Kagome told her what happened. She turns to the direction where Kohaku took off to "Poor Kohaku, he must be sad".

"He hasn't said a word on the way over here," Inuyasha told her.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin turned and looked at Sesshomaru "Do you think Kohaku and Saige will be alright?" she asked with concern.

Sesshomaru looked at her "They're fine," he simply answered.

Rin was about to said something when she saw Saige walked out from the forest toward them with Kohaku right behind her. She was relief to see Saige return and also that Kohaku is back.

"Did Viper hurt you?" Sesshomaru asked all sudden that took Rin by surprised. She looked at him and notices he was looking at her.

"No, he didn't," Rin shook her head "Not that I can remember".

**XXXXXX**

Cobramaru was absorbing the energy from Kiyomi when suddenly he felt weak. His body was pulsating for a minute when it stopped.

"What's going on?" He asked out loud "I should be getting stronger when I absorbed Kiyomi's power, unless..."

The door slides open and Viper walked in.

"So," Viper spokes without looking at Viper "Did you give it to her?" he asked.

"Yes," Viper nodded.

"Excellent," Cobramaru smirked and turn toward Viper "Now she's completely in mine and your control. She will kill Sesshomaru along with the others. Once they're dead, there will no one that can stop me".

"Yes, I agree," Viper turns and left the room. Then he went outside the castle and look up at the sky before he pulled something out of his pocket and stares at it in his hand.

**~Viper's Flashback~  
**

Viper looked up at Rin and then at the small black ball pearl before he walked over to her.

Rin shook her head as she was struggling with the chain "No, please don't this," she pleaded "What would Masami said if she sees you doing this?"

Viper immediately stopped in his track and his eyes widen "Ma... Masami," he muttered and then looked at Rin.

"Think about it Viper, why would Lord Sesshomaru killed Masami?"

"Quiet!" Viper growled at her "You weren't there when it happened! I saw Sesshomaru there covering Masami's blood! Now how do you explain that?" he tightened his fists as he recalled back to the incident.

"You weren't there either!" Rin retorted "You didn't see Lord Sesshomaru killed Masami!?"

"NO! But I saw him covering Masami's blood!" he shouted "And that prove that he did killed Masami!"

"Maybe, what you saw wasn't Lord Sesshomaru, but it's someone disguising to be Lord Sesshomaru," Rin pointed out.

"What! Impossible!" Viper refused to believe what Rin just said.

"It's possible!" Rin argued back "A half demon named Naraku disguising himself to be Inuyasha and killed Lady Kikyo, a priestess. He turned them against each other!"

Viper looked down at the black pearl in the palm of his hands. He was hesitating whether he should make Rin swallowed it.

"If what you are saying is true," he said a moment later "Then tells me who disguised as Sesshomaru?"

"I don't know," Rin replied "But what I do know is someone did disguised themselves as Lord Sesshomaru and killed Masami," she said with certainly.

Viper looked at the black pearl before covering it with his hand. Then he walked over to Rin who eyes widen "No, don't do this!" she exclaimed before she got knock out cold by Viper.

"I'm sorry," he said before he made her swallows a white pearl "This should protect you from Cobramaru spell, but at the same time I can control you and know what you are doing and will watch from your eye".

With that being said, he left out of the room.

**XXXXXX**

Viper saw Sesshomaru and Inuyasha enter the cell room where Rin was at. He had to stop himself from going forward and killed Sesshomaru. He needed to find out some answers on his own before killing Sesshomaru. Once he saw Sesshomaru and Inuyasha escaped with Rin, he turned and walked away.

"I will get some answer soon!" he muttered to himself.

**~End of Viper's Flashback~**

Viper was staring down at the black pearl in the palm of his hand _"Masami, I will avenge your death,"_ he thought before smashing the black pearl into pieces.

**XXXXXX**

Saige walked over to Rin and Sesshomaru "Did Viper did anything to you?" She asked her mother.

Rin shook her head

"Do you feel anything different about yourself?"

"No"

"Does it felt like someone is controlling your mind or body?"

"No, I don't feel that at all".

"Did Viper tried to make you swallow something?" Saige asked a moment later and Sesshomaru immediately looked at Rin for any sign of being possess or control by Cobramaru and Viper.

Rin blinks her eyes when she remembers something "I remember that Viper was planning to make me swallow a black pearl," she told them.

"A black pearl?" Sesshomaru looked at Saige "Do you know what it is?"

"It belongs to Cobramaru," Saige explained "He wanted Rin to swallow so he can control her and try to make her killed you and me including Inuyasha and the others".

"Do you think Rin had swallowed it?"

"No, if she did I would have sense it right away".

"You can sense pearls?" asked Inuyasha who overhear Sesshomaru and Saige conversation. He walked over to them and looked at Saige.

"Yes"

"How?"

"I learn".

"I know that," Inuyasha said in annoy "I mean who taught you?"

Saige was about to say something when her body pulsate all of sudden

"Saige, what's wrong," Inuyasha asked with concern and Sesshomaru immediately appears by Saige's side.

"Something is wrong?" Saige muttered

"What is it, Saige," Rin asked, worrying about her daughter.

Before Saige can answer, Jaken rushing over to her panicking.

"LORD SESSHOMARU! SAIGE!"

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru turned to the imp "What is it?"

"It... it..." Jaken tries to speak, but he was breathing heavy and tried to catch his breath.

"Split it out!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Kiyomi, something is wrong with her," Jaken answered in between each breath.

Hastily, Inuyasha, Kagome, Saige, Sesshomaru, Rin, and the others took off toward the hut. Inside, Inuyasha and Kagome went over to Kiyomi who face was pale "Mommy, Daddy!" she weakly said.

"We're here now, Kiyomi," Kagome held Kiyomi in her arms.

"I'm scared," Kiyomi shivered and hugs Kagome.

"Don't worry, you're safe, Kiyomi," Inuyasha touches Kiyomi's head and notices she was trembling. He looked over at Saige "What's wrong with her?"

Kohaku notices Saige didn't reply instead she was looking at Kiyomi. He immediately knew it wasn't good news for Kagome and Inuyasha.

Suddenly Kagome gasped and everyone turn to her. Kiyomi was slowly become invisible and then visible.

"What happened to Kiyomi?" Inuyasha demanded to know when he notices what was happening to his daughter.

"Saige?" Rin said as she glances over at Saige who was in a deep thought.

Saige was debating whether she should tell them or not. One way or another they will have to know. As much she want to hide the truth, it would soon come out because Kiyomi is starting to show sign of herself weakening. She looked over at Inuyasha and Kagome after she made her decision.

"She's dying," she simply stated.

**TBC: So Kagome and Inuyasha finally know the truth about Kiyomi. I wonder what their reactions to the news.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Sorry for late update. Here is the next update. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**Chapter Thirty Six**

"What do you mean she's dying?" Inuyasha asked in an upset tone as Kagome held Kiyomi close to her.

"She's unable to survive here long because she's not from this time," Saige explained "And since she was placed under Cobramaru's curse, it's draining her energy".

"Isn't there a way to save her?" Kagome asked.

"How about we sent her back to her own time," Miroku suggested.

"Great idea, Miroku," Inuyasha nods and turns to Saige "So, can we?"

"It won't work," Kohaku spokes all of a sudden and everyone look at him "If it did, Saige would have done already," he points out.

Inuyasha got up and went over to Saige "Is there something else you're not telling everyone about?" he glares at her.

"Me and Kiyomi came here one way only through the well," Saige answered.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It's mean that whoever is placed under Cobramaru's curse is unable to go back to where they came from through well even though they travel here from the well".

Inuyasha and Kagome were in shock when they heard what Saige said, but they still wanted to save Kiyomi no matter what.

"Then what are we supposed to do now?" Kagome asked, concerning for Kiyomi.

Saige placed her hand on the handle of her sword. "There is one way you can save her from the curse".

Inuyasha realizes what Saige was planning to do and immediately shook his head "Forget it! There no way in hell I let you killed her!" he retorted.

"What!" Kagome eyes widen and she hastily pulled Kiyomi closes to her "No! I won't let you kill her!"

Saige removes her hand away from her sword and turned her back toward them "Kiyomi doesn't belong here and neither do I. One way or another, she and I would eventually die from Cobramauru's curse. You can either end her suffering now or wait for Cobramaru to absorb her into his flesh and take her power as his own".

Sesshomaru glances over at Saige. As always her expression is emotionless and hard to read, but he can defintely see through her emotionless expression and knew it really hurt her to say it especially she actually care for Kiyomi. His eyes follows down to her tighten fists when he notices something wasn't right at all. Something was missing on Saige's wrist. As he recalled, Saige has a bracelet on her wrist that help lock her demonic power inside, but now it's gone, which is not good. Her scent has also changes which mean her demonic power has been released. The scent was exactly like his. That could mean that Cobramaru now detected Saige's demonic power and is planning to absorb her as well. No, he can't let happen and will destroy Cobramaru before he has a change to do that.

Saige suddenly turned and left outside without saying a word.

**XXXXXX**

Viper was wondering inside the castle when he heard a commotion. Curiously, he decides to check it out. The commotion came inside from Cobramaru's room. He slowly slides the door open a little and saw Cobramaru holding something in his hand, staring at it. Before Viper got a chance to figure it out, he saw Cobramaru was transforming into Inuyasha.

"_No way!" _Viper eyes widen in shock. He can't believe what he was seeing.

"Excellent," he heard Cobramaru said in Inuyasha's voice.

Cobramaru was examining himself "Perfect with no fault, my power is coming back to me. Take their DNA is worth it," he said before transforming himself into another person. This time to Viper's shock, it was Sesshomaru.

"Hn, not bad," Cobramaru said in Sesshomaru's voice "I can actually get away being Sesshomaru especially when I have his power".

Now, Viper was confused. He didn't know what Cobramaru when he said he have Sesshomaru's power. _"Wait a sec!" _Realization hits him _"Can it be that Sesshomaru in the future got absorb by Cobramaru?"_ he wondered.

It didn't last long before Cobramaru transforms again into Saige, then Sango, Viper, Miroku, Rin, Kohaku, and Kagome. Then he transforms back to himself.

Viper then notices what was in Cobramaru's hand. It was a piece of Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Saige, Sango, Rin, Miroku, Kohaku, Kagome, including Viper hairs.

Viper tightens his fists in anger. He can't believe what he was witnessing. Cobramaru can shape shift to anyone including himself, which made him realizing something.

"_Could it be that Cobramaru murder Masami?"_

Viper immediately slides to door close and quietly walked away with what he just saw.

**XXXXXX**

Saige was now outside sitting on a bench, keeping a lookout for demons when Rin walked outside with a blanket. She placed on Saige who slightly jumps with her hand instantly grabbing on the handle of her sword.

"Sorry," Rin apologizes "I came out here to check on you and to give you this blanket because I'm afraid you might catch cold".

Saige turned and looked up at the stars in the sky "Demons don't catch a cold," she said a moment later and Rin can't help it, but let out a small chuckled.

"What's so funny," Saige turned to Rin with a confused and a little annoy look.

"You sound like your fa-, I mean Lord Sesshomaru".

A smirk appears on Saige's face "He's my father after all you know".

Rin smiles and sat down on the bench next to Saige "I know, I can see the resemble looks between you and Lord Sesshomaru. Beside I can tell that Lord Sesshomaru does care about you, Saige".

"He cared about you too," Saige added and Rin turned away slightly blushing "I was wondering about something".

"What is it?"

"I want to know how I was in the future".

Saige turned and looked up at the sky before answering "You were a great mother and a caring strong person. I got some traits from you, which helps me a lot".

"Really?"

Saige looked at Rin "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. Although, father was always there for me, you were also there to help me through rough time. That's how I knew I was safe because I have my family with me".

Rin looked down at her hands "And that all fall apart when Cobramaru arrive in this world, right?"

"That is why I'm here, it is to destroy him and make sure he doesn't resurrect himself".

"I understand why you are here, but why is Kiyomi here with you and what is her purpose?"

"She plays a part in helping me destroy Cobramaru".

"How?" asked Rin who is curious to know.

Saige was silent for a moment. She was wondering whether she should tell her mother about it, knowing full well that what she was about to said is not good".

"It means I would have to..."

"To what, Saige?"

"Absorb Kiyomi's power".

Rin eyes widen when she realizes what it would mean for Kiyomi if Saige absorbs her power "Does that mean Kiyomi would die in order for you to absorb her power?"

Saige didn't reply instead she just stares at Rin, which confirms to Rin that her question is correct.

"Either Kiyomi's power gets absorb by me or Cobramaru is one tough decision for Inuyasha and Kagome to choose from".

"I would feel the same way if I found out that you are dying, which apparently you are," Rin sadly looked down.

"Even though I'm dying, this won't be the last time you will be seeing me. You will see me again in the future," Saige assured her mother.

"You think so?"

"I believe so"

Unaware to Rin and Saige, Sesshomaru has heard the whole conversation. He was standing near the door.

**XXXXXX**

Cobramaru was walking toward a cave and was standing front of a rock. He went over and grabs something behind it. It was a knife and a jar. He sat the jar and opens it. Inside it was filled with ashes. He cut his wrist with the knife and let it drip blood into the jar for a while. Then he back away when the jar glows and exploded. As the smoke clear, an army of dead soldiers stood there waiting.

"Welcome back, my soldier, it times to have some fun," Cobramaru smirked as the army of dead solider bow down to him.

**TBC: Review and tell me what you think.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hi**

**Sorry for the late update. I was very busy and was trying to get much done.**

**In the chapter, another OC character of mine appears. The OC character is from the future. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

Everyone was asleep except for Saige. She was outside sitting on the bench staring out into the forest. Her hand was gripping onto the handle of her sword, ready for whoever was coming out from the forest or out of nowhere. She was taught not to let guard down at all especially at night. A breeze of wind suddenly blows and immediately Saige senses something was not right.

A brown leave was flying down in front her. Instantly, she grabs it with her hand and stares down at it.

"That's not good," she balled up the brown leave in her hand "Cobramaru has release his soldiers from the netherworld".

A scent suddenly reach Saige's nose. Saige got quickly and ran faster than an eye can see toward the forest. She yanks out her sword and swing it when a pair of hand claws grabs it. The crimson kimono was visible to Saige's eye and was recognizable to her.

"_Kenzou?"_

The figure person stepped out from the shadow reveal to be Kenzou, but Saige didn't lowers her sword and remain emotionless. She refuses to believe that it's Kenzou standing in front of her because from what she knew, Kenzou was in the future and not here right now. Unless, this is one of Cobramaru's trick to makes her lower her guard down. Cobramaru is a fool if he thinks that she would fell for his trick.

"Who are you?" she demanded an answers with cold expression on her face.

"It's me, Saige," the figure answered "Kenzou".

"Hn, how stupid do you think I am," she glares at the figure person who insisted that he's Kenzou. "Do you actually think I would easily believe you?"

"Saige, I am Kenzou".

"Prove it and don't think about trying anything to escape because I will slices your head off before you can even move," she warned.

The figure person let go of Saige's sword and sighs "Remember when we were kids and we were training together, you accidently injured my arm, but I never told anyone about it," The figure person pulled his kimono sleeves up and show the scar on his arm to Saige. "Not even my parents".

Saige stares at the scar and then at the figure person before she lowers her sword down "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came here to help".

"Why?"

"Look, I know you don't want help, but you are going to need my help".

"And why is that?"

"Because you don't have much time left".

"Meaning..."

"It means that you are going to die soon. The future is in a crisis right now".

"I think I know that already," Saige looked at Kenzou in annoyed. "Is there anything else new that I don't know about?"

"Then you must know that Cobramaru had release his army from the netherworld, right?"

"Yes".

"Then you know that you must act quickly and destroy him because from what I know, he will resurrect himself here sooner than we had expected".

"Not when he doesn't have the power he needed," Saige points out.

"You mean he didn't..."

"No, he didn't take Kiyomi yet if you are asking".

Kenzou sighs in relieves but then realizes something "But that doesn't mean that he would give up. He will try and kidnapped Kiyomi again".

"That's why I'm here right now". Saige has promise herself and Inuyasha and Kagome (future) that she would protect Kiyomi from Cobramaru and other demons that's after her. Speaking of Kagome and Inuyasha from the future, Saige turns and looked at Kenzou.

"Kenzou"

"Yeah"

"Are they..."

"If you're referring to my parents, they are still alive, but barely hanging on because they are wounded badly".

"What about..."

"They didn't make it," Kenzou sadly said. "I didn't reach them in time. I'm sorry".

Silence was ensues for a moment. Saige turns away from Kenzou. Her face was emotionless, but inside it was hurting her to know what was happening in the future especially the sad news that the others didn't make it.

"Saige"

"What is it?"

Kenzou pulled an object from behind his back and shows it to Saige. Saige eyes widen for a second when she saw the object in Kenzou hands. It was the broken huge fragment of the Chain scythe weapon that belongs to Kohaku. There were blood stains on it, which belong to Kohaku.

"What happened?" she found herself asking.

"Before Jaken and my mom were helping you get to the bone eater well, Kohaku had encounter Cobramaru trying to escaping down the boner eater well and tried to stop him. It was intense battle and Kohaku was injured badly from it".

Saige growls and grabs Kenzou by the arms and pulled him toward her "Why didn't you tell this me before?"

"Kohaku asked me not to tell you or anyone else because he felt bad for letting Cobramaru escaped down the bone eater well. So when he heard that you are following Cobramaru down the well, he helped me and my dad fought off the demons that were after you, making sure that you made it to the bone eater well," Kenzou explained and Saige lets go of his arm.

"He didn't make it, did he?"

"No, I'm sorry," Kenzou replied. He was also upset and it hurt him that he has to tell Saige everything that happened in the future. He was about to say something when he notices something "Saige, your wrist..."

Saige looked down at her wrist.

"Your bracelet is gone, what happened?"

"I was battling with Cobramaru and lost it".

"Without your bracelet your..."

"I know, my demonic power is release".

"Are you alright?"

"No, Cobramaru's curse is getting stronger than before".

"Did you tell them about your power being gone everytime Cobramaru's curse affect you?"

"No"

"What! Why?"

"I don't want them to worry".

"Sooner or later, they will know especially when Kiyomi is dying".

"Let me guess, Totosai told you, right?"

Kenzou nodded "And he did mention something else that he figure out and want me tell you". Saige gestures him to continue. "He had figure out a way to break Cobramaru's curse".

"How?" Saige felt happy inside. "Did he tell you?" Maybe there is a way to save herself and Kiyomi.

"Yes, with Tenseiga".

"Tenseiga?"

Kenzou pulled a small bottle out from his kimono "You must put this on Tenseiga and use it, but..."

"But... what," Saige senses that what Kenzou was about to say is not good new at all.

"This only can work once and only..."

"One person would save from the curse using Tenseiga," Saige finished Kenzou's sentence.

"Yes," Kenzou placed a hand on her shoulder "This is where you have to make a decision, save yourself or Kiyomi".

**XXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile back at the hut, Sesshomaru was awake and sensed a presence outside. He hastily went outside unaware that Inuyasha saw him leaving and decides to follow along.

Outside the hut, Sesshomaru came out and notices Saige was gone. He immediately looked around and pick up her scent and another scent coming from the forest. Concerning that Saige might be in trouble, Sesshomaru immediately took off into the forest with Inuyasha following him.

Halfway in the forest, Sesshomaru stopped and glances behind him "How long do you attempt to follow me, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha came out from his hiding and scoffed "You're not the only one that worried about Saige, so I'm tagging along whether you like or not".

"Hn," Sesshomaru turns and walked away as Inuyasha following behind. It didn't take long when they came upon the sight of Saige talking to someone. Inuyasha eyes widen when he saw the person came out from the shadow dress in a crimson kimono and was a hanyou like him. There were resemblances between him and the person. Can it be that the person is his son?

"It's me, Saige," he heard the person answered "Kenzou".

"_Kenzou?" _Inuyasha glances over at Sesshomaru who eyes were fixed on Saige. He continues to listen and was more shock than before. He found out that Kenzou is from the future and there is a possibility that he is his son. Also he found out that the future is in crisis.

Sesshomaru on the other hand was shock also to hear what Saige and Kenzou. What was more shocking is that Saige's demonic power is release and that Cobramaru's curse does affect her, causing her to lose her power for temporary. He tightens his grips when he heard it. All he wants to do is to help Saige. He was planning to confront Saige when he heard about Tenseiga is able to break Cobramaru's curse, which was good new. It didn't last long when Kenzou mentioned that Tenseiga can use to break the curse on one person, Saige or Kiyomi. Knowing Saige and the expression of Saige's face, Sesshomaru knew that Saige would choose to save Kiyomi instead of herself. There was no way he can stopped his daughter from saving Kiyomi. He glances over at Inuyasha and notices that Inuyasha was shock as he was. There was question look on Inuyasha's face, which was who will Saige save, herself or Kiyomi?"

A footstep sounded behind him and Inuyasha. He and Inuyasha turn to see Rin standing there with a hurtful expression. She immediately took off running in the opposite direction away from him and Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru, go after her," he heard Inuyasha said.

He didn't need to be told twice because he took off really fast before Inuyasha can say another word. He trusts Inuyasha to look out for Saige so he can go after Rin.

**XXXXXXXX**

Somewhere in the forest, Viper was walking by himself. He was wondering what he should do now. He was beginning to suspicious that Cobramaru has something to do with Masami's death.

Trying to clear his mind, he decides to check on what's going on with Saige. When he made Rin swallowed the white pearl, he want to use her to watch what going on Saige and the others. He muttered something when a ball of image appears in front of him and an image of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were watching Saige talking to person from a far. He recognizes the person was Kenzou. He watches what was going on and discovers more things that he doesn't know.

Should he inform Cobramaru about his new piece of info?" He questioned. No, he decides not to tell Cobramaru. Instead, he will find a way to meet up with Saige. For now, he will watch Cobramaru quietly and hopefully he will find out the truth. Was it Cobramaru who killed Masami and his unborn child?" If it true, he will make Cobramaru pay for manipulating him.

**TBC: Ooh look like Viper is starting changing side. What do you think?" It's starting to get interesting more.**

**Next chapter will have Rin and Sesshomaru scene.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Here is quickly update. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

Rin was running fast as she could through the dark forest. In her mind, she was shock and hurt to know about the future and everything that was going to happen. What shock her most was finding out about how Tenseiga only can save one person, either Saige or Kiyomi. Knowing Saige, she would choose to save Kiyomi. As much as she care for Kiyomi, she can't help but be upset and sad that Saige won't be save and has to bear with curse that Cobramaru placed on her. After all she is Saige's mother in the future. She can't just stand there and watches Saige suffers with curse and not doing anything about it.

"_It's not fair!"_ She mentally shouted.

Rin was so focus on running out of the forest that she didn't notices a branch on the ground and trips over with her foot. She fell down on the ground, scrapping her hands and knees. She sat up slowly and stares at her bloody hands when a rustles sound startles her. Immediately, she got up and grabs the sword that she was carrying behind her.

"What this," An unknown demon appears out from bushes baring his fangs at her "A human alone at night in the middle of the forest".

Rin tightens her grips and sword, glaring at the demon. "I'm not afraid of you, demon!" she spats back.

"Well, you should be, human," the demon growls. "I will enjoy eating your flesh!"

The unknown demon lunges at Rin who dodges out the way and slashes the demon across the chest.

"Ah!" the demon yelps before growling at Rin "Is that all you got!" He swings his claws at Rin, slashing her in the arm.

Rin clutches her arm and winces in pain as she looked fiercely at the demon.

The demon lunges at Rin again. Rin raises her sword and leaps up into the air and hacks off the demon's head off. Then she landed back on the ground on her feet, breathing heavy as the demon's head hit the ground along with his body.

She was about to walk away when another rustles got her attention. Immediately, she ran toward the rustle sound, swinging her sword when a hand grabs her sword.

"Huh?" She looked and her eyes widen when she saw who emerge out and stand in front of her.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

**XXXXXX**

Saige was quiet after she heard what Kenzou said. She had decides to that she would save Kiyomi and nothing would stop her from doing that.

"Saige?" Saige turns to Kenzou. "So, what's your decision?"

"I believe you already know what my decision is already," Saige answered rather than giving the direct answer of who she would save.

Kenzou nodded "I pretty sure I already know who you are going to save even though you didn't say it".

Saige was about to say something when a scents reaches her nose. She swiftly turns to the direction of the scent. Not long enough, the scents also reaches Kenzou's nose and he too turn to direction where Saige was looking at.

His eyes widen for a moment when he recognizes the scents and then return back to normal "We're being watch".

Saige ran fast over along with Kenzou and saw Inuyasha was standing to the side of the trunk of tree, folding his arms. She looked around and senses that her father left to went after her mother.

"Took you long enough to pick up my scent," Inuyasha smirked.

"Let me guess, my father was here too, wasn't he?" Saige stares at Inuyasha emotionless and annoyance on her face.

Inuyasha nodded "He left earlier to chase after Rin."

"Hn," Saige turns and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked.

"Is it oblivious?" asked Saige who didn't stopped but continue to walk away "I'm heading back to hut".

Inuyasha glances at Kenzou who stares at him. "Are you coming are what?"

Instead of answering, Kenzou walked pass Inuyasha who notices the enchanted beads around Kenzou's neck.

"Enchanted beads?" he smirked.

"Like you don't have one yourself," Kenzou shot back with a smirk on his face. "If I could take it off, I would have it off by now".

"Same here," Inuyasha responds back and follows behind Kenzou. He shakes his head and smile. _"Like father like son"._

**XXXXXX**

Sesshomaru was chasing after Rin who he managed to catch up with due to his fast speed. When he arrived there, he saw Rin fell to ground, scraping her hands and knees. He was stepped out when he saw an unknown demon appeared and was planning to devour Rin.

His first instinct were to leaped out and rip that demon up into shred, but then stopped when he notices Rin was fighting the demon with her own sword. So, he lingers and watches Rin fight the demon. His hands were on Baksaiga, preparing to leaps out in case Rin is in trouble. He saw the demon slashed Rin in the arm which made him boil inside and was about to slashed the demon when he was taken by surprised. He saw Rin leaped up into the air and chopped the demon's head, which he was impressive by it and wonders how she learned how to fight like that. Must be the demon slayer woman that traveled with Inuyasha, She must have taught Rin how to defend herself. He notices that Rin was about to leave, so he decides to stepped out when he saw Rin lunges toward him and swinging sword.

Hastily, he grabs the sword with his bare hand before it strikes him. Rin was surprised and shock when she saw him.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" he heard her muttered before she loosen her grip on her sword.

He let go of her sword. "Rin, why did you run off like that?"

Rin turned away, putting her sword back in it sheath that was behind her on her back. "I wanted to be alone".

"You know, it's dangerous for you to be alone".

"I can defend myself as you can see," she turned to him with a hurtful and anger expression. "I'm not that girl who afraid demon or anything".

"Rin".

"No," Rin shakes her head. "Can't I be left alone!" she said in a loud tone.

Instead of answering, Sesshomaru steps forward, hastily grab Rin's arms and pulled her to his chest. Rin was struggling to get free, but he held his grips on her. Before he knew it, she bursts into tears.

"Why is this happening?" she cried. "Can it be stop?"

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her as she hugs him back.

"I don't want Saige or Kiyomi to die, there has to be a way to save them".

"I know," was Sesshomaru's respond. "Saige is important to you and me. So is Kiyomi".

She moves out of Sesshomaru's arm to where she can see his face "Is there a way to save them?" she asked.

"There is, but I don't know," he touches her face "But, there is one thing I do know is that we will see Saige again and also Kiyomi".

"Really?"

Instead of answering, Sesshomaru leans down and kisses her on the forehead, which confirms to Rin that what he was saying was true. A small slowly appears on Rin's face as she stares at Sesshomaru.

"I trust you, Lord Sesshomaru". She replied, before she unexpectedly kisses him on the lips.

When she realizes what she did, she quickly pulled away and immediately apologizes.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to..." she begins, but was interrupted by Sesshomaru who kissed her on the lips. Her eyes widen for a second before she responds back, wrapping her arms around his neck. At first, she thought he would be angry at her for kissing him, but then she was surprised when he kissed her.

The kiss didn't last long when they pulled away for air. Rin rests her head on Sesshomaru's chest as he embraces her. A smile appears on Rin's face. This was something she would never forget.

A rustle sounds jolt them apart and Sesshomaru instantly got in front her, getting ready to attack whoever was about to emerged. To his surprised, it was Saige along with Inuyasha and Kenzou who looked at him and Rin awkward.

"Did we interrupt something?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru glares at Inuyasha before turning to walk away with Rin. Saige walked passed by Sesshomaru not before giving him and Rin an odd look.

Inuyasha and Kenzou glance at each other and shrug their shoulders before they follow Saige, Sesshomaru, and Rin.

**XXXXXX**

At the Castle, Viper walked into Cobramaru's room and notices that Cobramaru wasn't there. "Hm, I wonder where he left to?" he wonders out loud.

He was about to leave when something caught his eyes. Curiosity, he walked over to see what it is. To his shock, there was two broken sliver hair pin near the window counter. He recognizes the two sliver broken hair pin that was covering in blood. One of them belongs to Rin and other was Masami. He gritted his teeth when he realizes something.

**~Viper's Flashback~**

_In the Western Castle, Viper was walking down the hall to Rin's room to see Masami. As he reaches near to door way, he saw Rin gave something to Masami._

"_Take it," Rin nodded._

"_But..." Masami hesitated and didn't make a move to reach for the sliver hair pin in Rin's hand. "I can't..."_

_Rin smiles "It's a gift from me to you," She grabs Masami's hand and placed the sliver hair pin in it. "Go ahead and put it on, it looks good on you. Trust me Viper would like it to"._

_Masami smiles and put the hair pin in her hair. Rin was right; the sliver hair pin does look good on Masami. Viper smiles as he notices how beautiful Masami look with the sliver hair pin her hair._

_A throat clears from behind him. He turns around and saw Inuyasha right behind him, staring at him._

"_If you want to see Masami, then go instead of standing here and watch her," Inuyasha folded his arms. "It's not like she's going to bite you"._

_Rin and Masami looked up and saw Viper and Inuyasha by the door._

"_Hi Inuyasha, Viper," Rin greeted them._

"_Hi Rin," Inuyasha nodded and pulled Viper in front of him "Viper here want to see his beautiful wife, Masami. So, I think you should give them some privacy"._

_Masami looked down, blushing,_

"_Okay," Rin got up, placing a hand on her stomach. "Is Sesshomaru still in his meeting?"_

"_No, you can go see him if you like," Inuyasha answered, "Matter of fact, I'll take you to him, I don't want you to injured yourself because I can't stand to see Sesshomaru frown and annoy face"._

_Rin laughed and playfully punched Inuyasha in the arm. "C'mon, let's go"._

_**XXXXXX**_

_Viper was standing behind a tree and saw Rin and Sesshomaru were battling with Kelsi and Cobramaru. Kelsi was using a chain rope with spikes and attacked Rin who dodged out the way. Viper knew what Kelsi was actually aimed for Sesshomaru._

"_Excellent, maybe she can kill Sesshomaru for me," he thoughts as he watches the battle scene from a far._

_"NOW DIE SESSHOMARU!" Kelsi shouted as she tossed the spike chain rope._

_"NOOOOOOOO!" Rin screamed and rushed toward Sesshomaru_

_"LOOK OUT MIL LORD!" Jaken warned his master._

_"SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha yelled_

_Sango and Saige destroyed the demons and looked over at Sesshomaru._

_Sesshomaru turns around and the spike chain rope makes an impact. His eyes widen. Everyone gasps including Saige._

_"NO!" Saige screamed._

"_No way!" Viper mentally shouted as he watched in shock that Rin saved Sesshomaru and took the hit._

_The spike chain rope stabbed Rin through back of her stomach sticking out in front of her stomach._

_"RIN!" Sesshomaru shouted._

_Kelsi pulled spike chain rope out Rin who fall into Sesshomaru's arms. Viper looked and saw Cobramaru and Kelsi smirked. A shining object caught Kelsi's attention. Kelsi bend over and picked it up. To Viper surprise, it was the sliver hair pin, Kelsi and Cobramaru vanished quickly._

"_Hang in there, Rin," He heard Kagome's voice said._

_He turns and saw everyone was surrounding Sesshomaru who was holding Rin in his arm. Her hands were clutching her stomach that was bleeding a lot. Judging from Saige's face, she knew something that the others doesn't know.._

"_You need to get Rin out of here to Kaede," Inuyasha told Sesshomaru._

_Sesshomaru took off fast into the forest._

**~ End of Viper's Flashback~**

"_It can't be!" _Viper storms out of the room angrily and head outside the castle toward the forest.

Outside, in the forest, Viper hits his fists on the tree. He can't believe that Cobramaru was actually involved in Masami's death.

Now that he knew that Cobramaru, he decides what his decision going to be, but first he has to deal with something first.

**XXXXXX**

On the way, back to hut, Rin, Sesshomaru, and Saige stumble across a small village that was selling some stuff. Rin and Sesshomaru were holding hand secretly. Rin glances up at Sesshomaru "May I?" she asked him.

He looked at her and squeezes her hand, letting her know that she can go look around. Then he looked over at Saige who gave him an "I'll go with her" look before she turns and walked toward the small village right behind Rin.

Rin smiles and walked toward the small village with Saige following behind while Sesshomaru waits for them.

Rin and Saige saw many items they were selling like foods, drinks, clothes, jewelry, and weapons. They were about to return back to Sesshomaru when an item caught Rin's attention. She approaches and took a look at it. It was two sliver hair pins with a dark blue pearl in the middle. One of them is moon shape while the other one was a flower. She held it up and looked back and forth at it.

"Would you like to buy it miss?" a friendly woman asked.

"Uh?" Rin looked up at the woman. "I don't know".

"I think you should because it looks on you especially this one," the friendly woman points to sliver hair pin that has a moon pearl in the middle of it. "For the other hair pin, you can give it to your friend that is a girl".

"I'll take it," Rin nodded and pay for the two sliver hair pins.

"Thanks for shopping here," The friendly woman replied.

Then Rin and Saige heads back to Sesshomaru and the others.

**TBC: It's getting close, Viper may have realizes the truth and turn his back on Cobramaru. What do you think? The two sliver hair pins might come in handy. Review and tell me what you think?**


	39. Chapter 39

**Sorry for late update. Been so busy lately. I was able to edit this before posting it up. So if there are still errors, I apologize. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

It was sunrise when Sesshomaru, Rin, Saige, Inuyasha, and Kenzou arrive back to the hut. Inside, everyone was awake when they walked in.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken exclaimed, happy to see his master return. He immediately rushes over to Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha," Kagome looked up. "Where have you been and what have you..." she paused when her eyes landed on the person next to Inuyasha. The first thing she notices was the dog ears and the sliver hair. "Inuyasha, what's going on?" she confusedly asked.

"Kenzou!" Kiyomi exclaims. "You're here!" She rushes up and hugs him.

"Kiyomi, how do you feel?" Kenzou asked, relieves to see Kiyomi all better.

"I'm all better," she beamed.

"Kenzou?" Sango, Kohaku, Shippo and Miroku asked in unison. They were both surprised to see Inuyasha return back with a hanyou that looks like him.

"Inuyasha, is there something you like to tell us?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha scoffs and folds his arms. "It's not what you think..."

"Don't tell me that boy is your son from the future," Kagome said, sounding a little bit upset and confused.

"Yes, I'm his son," Kenzou confirms it. "And before you try to figure out who my mother is, I might as well let you know before this becomes a misunderstanding".

A hand touches his shoulder and he turns to see it was Saige. "Oh, you don't have to tell them, let it be a misunderstanding. I want to see how it turns out," she taunted, earning a glare from Inuyasha and Kenzou.

Kenzou scoffs. "Not funny Saige". He said as Rin chuckles while Sesshomaru smirks at Saige. "Now if you don't mind, I want to talk to them". He turns back to facing Kagome and the others. "I'm Kenzou, the son of Inuyasha and Kagome".

Shippo, Miroku, Sango eyes widen in shock.

"_Hn, I knew it,"_ Sesshomaru thought as he watches the reaction of everyone in the room.

"You're my son?" Kagome asked again as she approaches up to the young hanyou.

Kenzou nods. He was expecting that she was freak out and back away from him, but to his surprise, she pulled him in her embrace.

"Wow, he looks like Inuyasha," Sango whispers to Miroku.

"He does," Miroku agreed.

Kenzou was shock that his mother was hugging. The last thing, he remembers hugging his mother was when she has leave into battle with father and left him to protect Kiyomi. Without thinking, he hugged her back and buried his face in her chest. Soon, Kiyomi was hugging Kagome's leg.

Saige, who was watching, turns away. It reminded her of her mother even though her mother in the past was still alive. It was just not the same because her mother was already gone in the future. She was about to leave when felt someone was watching her. She turns to see her father staring at her giving her "We need to talk outside" look. She responds back with a nod and then left outside with him following right behind her.

Inuyasha, who was watching Kagome and their future kids, can't help but wonder if he and Kagome survive or even the others. Judging from what Kenzou said to earlier, the others didn't make it. He hates to know about it and has to decide if he should tell the others about it.

**XXXXXX**

Outside the Hut, Sesshomaru and Saige was standing near the forest away from the hut.

"You're hiding something," Sesshomaru said out in the opening. Saige turns around and looked at him.

"And you want me to tell you about, am I right?"

"Exactly," Sesshomaru replied.

Knowing that there no way she can lie to her own father, she decides to tell him.

"I made my decision, I'm going to save Kiyomi whether you and mo... Rin agree or not," she confessed. "Another one is this," she extends her arm out, showing the wrist without the bracelet. "My demonic power is release".

Sesshomaru stares at Saige's wrist and then at Saige. "Do you think you can control that much power being release?" he questioned.

Saige pull her arm back and sneer. "Hn," she turns her back on him. "I can control my demonic power," she told him as if she has no problem with her demonic power being release.

**XXXXXX**

Cobramaru was at the castle. Now, he was in room sitting, with a jar in front. He mutters something when the jar glows and disappears. Right in it place, a demon was standing.

"Welcome back," Cobramaru smirked. "Rena".

Rena looked up at Cobramaru showing her gold eyes. She was wearing a violet red kimono with black tight pant. Around her waist were her sword and a harmonica. Her long white hair was tied up into a ponytail. There four red strips on her cheeks. Her expression was angry and full of hatred.

"So, what are you planning to do now that I revive you back?" Cobramaru questioned.

Rena swiftly yank her sword out from it sheath, aiming near at Cobramaru.

"Listen, you bastard!" she snarls. "I don't obey no one including you, got that!"

"Hm, angry are we?" asked Cobramaru who show no fear on face. He still remains where he was. "If though you don't tell me, I already know you are going after Saige because she was the one that killed you, am I right?"

Rena growls. "Shut up! Say it again and I'm going to slit your throat!" She threats.

"I see that I hit your ego," Cobramaru grins, lift his hand up and move the sword away from him. He got up and walked up to Rena. "I tell you what, I want stopped you from go after Saige, but I would like you help me". He held his hand up when he notice Rena glares at him. "That wasn't an order; it's more like a favor".

"I'm listening," said Rena who put her sword away in it sheath.

"When you do run into Saige, I want you to kidnap someone and bring it to me".

"Let me guess," Rena folds her arms. "Kiyomi"

"Exactly," Cobramaru walked around Rena. "What do you say?"

"We'll see," Rena turns and walked away. As she was leaving out the door, she spokes. "By the way, I don't like to do any favor for anyone at all".

With that being said, Rena left without turning back. A solider enters and walked over to Cobramaru.

"Are you going let Rena leaves just like that?" he asked.

"Of course not," Cobramaru smirks. "Get some of your men to keep an eye on her. She is one tough and stubborn demon".

"Yes sir," The solider nods and left out the room.

**XXXXXX**

After few minutes of hugging, Kenzou pulled away from his mother and turn to everyone in the room. "I know everyone is wondering why I'm here". Inuyasha gestures him to continue as Rin quietly left outside. "I came here to help Saige killed Cobramaru." He explained. "He's planning to resurrect himself in this time sooner than you think. He has already located his resting place. All he need is power enough to resurrect him".

"Meaning that he would go after Kiyomi, especially when he figures out that he got the fake Kiyomi". Inuyasha assumed.

"We need to stop him," Kagome says as she pulled Kiyomi close to her side. "I can't risk letting Kiyomi get capture by Cobramaru.

"That was what she said before I came here," Kenzou said, remembering what his mother told him before he traveled her.

"What did I say?" Kagome asked.

"Well, you and da... I mean Inuyasha were badly injury and were hiding in cave with a protect barrier, which was created by you". Kenzou explained. "You told me before I go to protect Kiyomi and don't let her get into Cobramaru's hand".

"That does sound like what I would say," Kagome nods.

Inuyasha glances at Kenzou and senses that he was hiding something that he didn't said. He decides to question about later because he didn't want Kagome to hear it because he haven't told her that Kiyomi might not survive.

**XXXXXX**

"You know I won't let you go through with this," Sesshomaru said, referring to Saige saving Kiyomi.

"Its mine decision, not yours," Saige turns around and looked at Sesshomaru.

"You do realize that Cobramaru is after Kiyomi and having her alive is probably what he wants".

"No, having Kiyomi dead is what Cobramaru want in order to gain her power for his own," Saige corrects Sesshomaru. "And that is something that I won't allow".

Sesshomaru angry grabs her wrist. "I'm telling not to go through with this and that is an order from me as your father".

Saige yanks her wrist out of Sesshomaru's grip causing it to bleed. "You can't tell me what to do because you're not my father even though you are him in the past". She spats.

Sesshomaru was angry and hurt at Saige words that he turns around and walked toward the hut. Knowing what her father was up to, she zoom fast and appears in front of him, blocking his way.

"I won't let you," She glares at him for a few second before vanish and replaces with a calm expression. "It you really care for me then let me make my decision and trust me on this. I really need you to trust me".

Saige saw Sesshomaru's hand went up. She assumes that he would push her out of way when surprisingly he pulled her against his chest, embracing her. Saige was surprise by her father action and without thinking she hugs him back.

"As much I dislike your decision, I won't stop you from doing it," He finally said after a minute of silent.

"Thank you," she muttered. Normally, when a father hugs his child who has been through a lot, that child would cry. For Saige it was difficult because she was unable to shed tears, but does feel pain inside. She has missed her father comfort and hug.

**XXXXXX**

Rin who just came out from hut saw the scene of Sesshomaru hugging Saige. Seeing that bring a smile to her face. She never saw Sesshomaru care so much about Saige. It actually shows him as father caring for his daughter. She remains standing where she was, not wanting to interrupt their father and daughter moment.

**XXXXXX**

Outside the castle, Viper was walking away from the castle after couple minute of deciding that he will not return to the castle when he saw Rena walked passed without even glancing at him.

"_Rena? She's alive?" _He thought _"She must be after Saige, which mean Cobramaru must have asked her to kidnap Inuyasha and Kagome's daughter"._

**TBC: Uh Oh Saige is trouble especially when her rival is back for revenge. Just to be clear, Rena indeed was killed by Saige. Look likes Viper is changing side.**

**I have to say I love Sesshomaru and Saige, father and daughter moment. I admit that Sesshomaru angry was out of concern for Saige. I'm not entirely making Sesshomaru into softly. I want to show his caring for Saige because Saige need it.**

**For Rena, as you can see, she doesn't like to obey anyone. So I'm sure she doesn't like Cobramaru. That's was for sure. Right now on her mind is her revenge on Saige.**

**Question: Do you actually think Rena would kidnap Kiyomi.**

**Enough of me talking, please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
